


Yuri on chords

by kastiyana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, M/M, Mozart in the Jungle AU, Multi, Viktor is the conductor, Yuuri plays violin, they have no chill
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kastiyana/pseuds/kastiyana
Summary: El joven y genial director de orquesta Viktor Nikiforov llega a revolucionar la sinfónica de Nueva York; la misma donde el joven violinista Yuuri Katsuki espera su gran oportunidad de ser dirigido por su ídolo. AU basado en Mozart in the Jungle.





	1. Overtura en mi menor

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que tengo otro Fic de Yoi en proceso, pero no me aguanté. He sabido llevar dos fics simultáneamente en el pasado y los he terminado, así que creo poder con esto. Además, si miran mi perfil verán que de mis casi 50 trabajos solo uno quedó a medias, así que tengo buenas estadísticas. Puedo comprometer una actualización cada quince días y si puedo lo haré antes, espero las actualizaciones de Falling in love ina coffeshop sigan siendo semanales o sino también las iré haciendo cada dos semanas intercalando entre ambas historias; tengo tiempo ya que estoy de vacaciones hasta fines de febrero, no teman por la continuidad.
> 
> Como sea. Este fic está basado en Mozart in the Jungle, este primer capítulo es muy parecido a los primeros tres episodios de la serie, pero obviamente mezclado con muchas dinámicas y escenas propias de YOI. Les recomiendo buscar las canciones y referencias que voy nombrando durante el capítulo y al final, porque creo que enriquecerán la lectura, en especial si no saben de música clásica. No solo ocuparé canciones clásicas conocidas, sino que meteré las que son de estilo clásico del soundtrack de YOI como composiciones de originales de Viktor y Yuuri. Y eso, que lo disfruten.
> 
> Disclaimer: está demás decir que la trama de ninguna de las dos series me pertenece, esto lo hago porque soy una loca de vacaciones con mucho tiempo libre.

1\. Overtura en Mi menor

Nadie valora lo suficiente la vida tranquila de un pueblo pequeño como Hasetsu, hasta que se muda a una jungla de concreto como Nueva York donde las fieras y el miedo a perderse amenazan constantemente. Los edificios se extendían infinitamente hacia arriba y las calles anchas y largas se desperdigaban hacia todos lados. La primera vez que Yuuri viajó desde su residencia al conservatorio, casi no llegó a clases. Eventualmente se había acostumbrado, se hizo rutinas de viaje, se hizo de caras conocidas y Manhattan de a poco se transformó en un hogar; aunque no tanto, porque en realidad él vivía en el sector más barato del sur y tenía clases en la zona norte, así que era como si los buses y trenes fueran su hogar. Cuando egresó finalmente pensó que encontraría un trabajo, pero pronto descubrió que la vida de un violinista de cámara consistía en practicar, tocar muchas puertas, tratar de sobresalir entre los cientos de violinistas que como él buscaban abrirse camino y hacer todos los trabajos que pudiera para no morir de hambre.

Su rutina a los 23 años era hacer un turno en una cafetería tres mañanas semanales, correr al conservatorio a hacerle clases de violín a niños de primaria, ir a la casa de un chico hijo de un empresario japonés a hacerle clases particulares y tratar de tomar las presentaciones pagadas que pudiera en sus horas libres. Corría a todos lados y finalmente se derrumbaba en el departamento que compartía con Phichit para dormir unas pocas horas y seguir corriendo. En esa lucha constante por sobrevivir, rara vez tenía tiempo para pensar en sus sueños: la sinfónica de Nueva York, estudiar para ser director, ir a un concierto dirigido por su ídolo - el maestro Nikiforov - , idealmente tocar en uno de ellos o mejor aún, poder ser su solista alguna vez...

Mientras apretujaba el estuche de su violín en el metro camino al norte, iba pensando en cuál sería la sorpresa que la sinfónica de la ciudad había anticipado por la mañana.

En el Music Hall de la sinfónica de Nueva York, la sala estaba llena. Yakov Feltsman dirigía lo que debía ser una de sus mejores presentaciones en sus casi diez años al mando de la orquesta, una interpretación de la sinfonía número 5 de Beethoven que el público recibió con estruendosos aplausos. Al finalizar, Minako Okukawa - directora de la junta interina de la orquesta- subió al escenario con un extravagante vestido color vino que hacía juego con el ramo de rosas en sus brazos. Desde allí tomó lugar al centro del escenario y entregó las flores al maestro Feltsman con un abrazo y luego este se dirigió al público.

"Como ustedes saben, esta es mi despedida, pero esto no significa un fin, sino un nuevo comienzo, tengo confianza en que mi sucesor sabrá llevar esta gran institución a lugares aún más grandes de los que yo he podido hacerlo..." y con ese suspenso, le cedió la voz a Minako que se ubicó al medio del escenario.

"Con esta presentación, damos la despedida a nuestro querido maestro Feltsman, quien nos ha regalado las más bellas presentaciones por años y ahora culmina con la más notable de sus interpretaciones... pero eso no significa un fin, sino un nuevo comienzo. El maestro nos deja algo de su legado, ya que su sucesor o es nadie menos que su pupilo estrella", al decir esto, muchas personas comenzaron a aplaudir por adelantado, Minako esperó silencio y continuó. "Muchos de ustedes ya saben a quien me refiero. Un prodigio del escenario clásico en Rusia: a los 12 años, comenzó a componer y tocar en la filarmónica de su conservatorio; a los 16 era solista en la filarmónica de San Petersburgo bajo la dirección del maestro Feltsman, a los 19, el mismo maestro le entregaba la batuta de esa misma orquesta y ahora, la escena vuelve a repetirse... luego de pasar por la Real filarmónica de Inglaterra, la ópera en Venecia y París, tenemos con nosotros al un músico prodigioso que ha revolucionado la interpretación de la música docta y que ahora es nuestro actual conductor y director musical: el maestro Viktor Nikiforov"

Al mencionarlo, desde la derecha, un joven en traje de pantalón negro y chaqueta púrpura salía al escenario con su largo cabello plateado recogido en una cola de caballo delicada y mechones largos que enmarcaban su rostro de rasgos afilados y ojos azules. El aplauso que lo recibió, acallado por el gesto del maestro Feltsman al entregarle la batuta que fue levantada por el nuevo director. Luego se volvió a la orquesta levantando la batuta y dio inicio al segundo movimiento Scherzo de la sinfonía número 9 de Beethoven. Con energía yendo de messoforte al fortissimo y nuevamente descendiendo. Solo a Viktor Nikiforov se le ocurría hacer su entrada con una pieza tan compleja, de 11 minutos y con una orquesta que no había ensayado jamás bajo su conducción. Fluyó tan maravillosamente, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para probar que la unión funcionaría a largo plazo.

Al salir de su clase particular con Minami-kun, eran casi las diez de la noche, Yuuri encendió su teléfono y vio al menos veinte llamadas perdidas de Phichit y varios mensajes; el primero decía "VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ES EL NUEVO DIRECTOR DE LA SINFÓNICA DE NY" y luego otro que decía "Este año debes entrar" y otro con un "está aquí, dos sueños en uno". Yuuri debió sostenerse de la pared y sin poder contenerse, lanzó unas maldiciones en japonés.

Al otro día, en el conservatorio donde impartía clases, el escándalo por las noticias era palpable. Las chicas suspiraban embelesadas pensando en la posibilidad de ver al soltero más codiciado de la escena clásica en vivo; la mayor parte fantaseaba con tocar bajo su dirección. Yuuri debía confesar que secretamente tenía un pequeño caso de fanatismo con el nuevo conductor. O tal vez un caso grave; era su ídolo, lo admiró desde que lo vio tocar un solo de piano en una interpretación de la Gran Polonesa brillante dirigida por el maestro Feltsman en San Petersburgo. En su habitación, algunos posters del maestro Nikiforov adornaban sus paredes; unas imágenes de cuando estaba recién comenzando con el violín en la filarmónica en Rusia, otras de sus primeras apariciones como director; una foto del ruso junto a la soprano Anna Netrebko luego de haber dirigido la Traviata.

Aún así, Yuuri no quiso mostrar su emoción y se abrió camino estoicamente en medio del revuelo, sin notar que una mano se dirigía a él con intención de agarrarlo y arrastrarlo a un salón. Sorprendido, se vio a solas con su ex maestra de técnica instrumental, Minako-sensei. "¡Te estuve buscando!", exclamó ella.

"Sabías lo que iba a ocurrir"

"Por supuesto, la idea fue presentada a la junta directiva por mí, pero no te podía decir... lo siento", explicó ella mordiéndose el labio, pero luego entusiasmándose, "está aquí Yuuri, debes practicar una pieza que te haga lucirte en caso de que se abran audiciones públicas..."

"No creo que haga audiciones abiertas"

"Si no son abiertas, de igual modo podrías enterarte", contestó ella con un tono cómplice.

"Minako-sensei..."

"Toda tu vida has ensayado para un momento como este, es injusto que no tengas la oportunidad de probarte a tí mismo... como sea, venía a hablar con Takeshi, parece que comenzaré a hacer clases de nuevo, aunque sea un curso, echo de menos el movimiento"

"Pensé que la orquesta te daba suficiente trabajo"

"Mi trabajo en la orquesta es administrativo, no tiene nada de cercano a la música y me estoy muriendo en vida, como sea, el tiempo apremia, veré a Takeshi y tu tienes clases..."

"Ojalá puedas volver", le deseó Yuuri y Minako le guiñó el ojo y declaró. "Te estaré avisando si pasa algo interesante".

Luego de acabar esa clase debió correr hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad donde tocaría para grabar el sountrack de una película. Estaba harto de esas carreras, de llegar a lugares a tocar con músicos que no conocía, seguir a un director al que no admiraba, tocar canciones que no sentía y todo por cobrar unos pesos. A veces debía tocar en galas de gente rica, como música de fondo, nadie le ponía atención y pensaba que la música debía ser mucho más que eso. En la calle, un poster gigante de la sinfónica de la ciudad le hizo detenerse. Se veía el escenario del music hall, las sillas e instrumentos en la oscuridad y delante de ellos, de espaldas, en un plano principal, la inconfundible melena plateada de Viktor Nikiforov cayendo en cascada grácilmente como si creara una melodía con ella. Yuuri se detuvo a contemplarla un momento, en su mente podía escuchar el Reverie sonando en una versión orquestal con un violín como principal, el arpa de fondo (1), los vientos entrando después. Pensó como sería tocar el violín principal bajo la dirección del ruso. 'Ya basta de soñar despierto', se dijo 'debo hacer que ocurra'.

+0+0

En la primera reunión de la junta directiva se discutían las fechas de la nueva temporada. Viktor escuchaba en silencio las decisiones administrativas que le parecían molestas. A él no le interesaban esos aspectos. Él solo quería hacer música, estas reuniones eran una pérdida de tiempo. De pronto Minako descubrió un poster erguido en un atril que mostraba una imagen suya de espaldas, su cabellera en primer plano dirigiendo instrumentos solos en sillas y el slogan.

"Hear the hair (Escucha el cabello)...", musitó el ruso, incrédulo, molesto.

"Me gusta, es divertido", expresó Minako embelasada tocando el cabello impreso en el afiche.

"Creo que le quita protagonismo a lo importante... la música"

"Es solo el promocional, los posters con las fechas serán avisados cuando tengas claro los programas..."

"No, no, esto es superficial, barato, vulgar incluso y Viktor Nikiforov no hace cosas vulgares ni se amarra a programas", contestó Viktor poniéndose de pie "Y no me gusta lidiar con estos asuntos administrativos, así que voy a hacer lo que se supone que es mi labor, voy a revisar posibilidades para armar un programa... eso no significa que no incluya sorpresas dentro de él... llama a la orquesta para su primera práctica en dos días más y a una audición mañana por la mañana"

"Pero Maestro...", protestó el subdirector de la junta.

"¡No soy tu asistente!", protestó Minako.

"Maestro", los miembros de la junta intentaron retenerlo y el ruso le dedicó un guiño cómplice, seductor, a Minako y disparó.

"Confío en tí, Minako", la mujer casi se cae sobre la silla y exclamó "Sí, sí... yo lo hago, tú anda tranquilo"

Entonces la reunión siguió en una lucha por defender el presupuesto de la orquesta, en que se insistía en que no se podían contratar nuevos músicos, que el maestro no podía tomar esas decisiones y que no puede tener un programa flexible. La directora finalmente logró que se permitirían dos contrataciones nuevas, el benefactor más importante aceptó siempre y cuando fuera un concurso cerrado y con invitaciones a músicos de elite de la ciudad; Minako accedió regañadientes y acordó que hablaría con el maestro para tener un programa lo más fijo posible para la temporada nueva. Luego llamó a Takeshi al conservatorio. No tenía el número de su ex-alumno Yuuri; el casting era cerrado, pues ella también podía hacer sus propias invitaciones.

Yuuri descendió en la parada más cercana a su barrio , hecho polvo. El estuche de su violín pesaba una tonelada colgando de su hombro izquierdo; estaba seguro que apenas llegase a casa se derrumbaría. No bien abrió la puerta, la voz de tenor de Guang Hong haciendo malabares vocales con la Habanera de Carmen, Phichit le grababa y Leo con las manos simulaba conducir, Otabek acompañaba con su viola y otros del conservatorio hacían las segundas voces, muy mal, ya que el único con entrenamiento vocal era Guang. (2)

"Yo quería dormir", resopló el japonés. Phichit le hizo señas con su mano libre y el japonés sacó su violín y se unió a la improvisación. Una vez acabada la canción, Phichit exclamó "Esto será un viral" y salió corriendo con el tenor chino atrás. "¡No, dijiste que no lo subirías!"

"¡Mentí!", gritó el tailandés encerrándose en el baño.

"Becka cumple 18 hoy así que nos lanzamos", dijo Leo pasando un shot de tequila al recién llegado.

"Oh, no, yo no puedo, tengo clases a las 11 con Minami y..."

"¡No seas niñita!", gritó Leo, "Tómalo todo, ¡Eso chingao!", le golpeó la espalda a Yuuri, que casi se ahogó con la bebida aún quemándole la garganta. "Además Phichit y Becka me desafiaron a un duelo de ruleta así que debes ser mi wing man"

"¿Qué?, tengo clases mañan..."

"¡Dijo que sí!", gritó el latino revolviéndole el pelo al japonés y antes que este pudiera protestar, ya estaban instalando la ruleta en la mesa y Guang explicaba:

"Yo giraré la ruleta y lo que salga deberá ser improvisado por cada pareja, deben decidirlo en diez segundos y tocar al menos dos minutos sin pausas, cada estilo tiene cantidades de shots asociadas, los primeros en quedar en blanco, fallar o morir pierden..."

"¿Morir?", preguntó Yuuri alarmado. Nadie contestó. Leo se sentó con su guitarra clásica al lado de Yuuri que estrangulaba su violín. En frente Phichit ensamblaba su clarinete y a su lado Otabek tomaba posición con su viola; el resto de los invitados se sentaba alrededor y la ruleta comenzó. Primero Yuuri y Leo tocarón algo de Verdi, luego vinieron los otros con Bach, y luego siguieron Debussy, Beethoven y el tequila iba bajando y aún nadie cometía errores. Yuuri, como siempre que bebía, olvidó todo detalle de esa noche y despertó en un sillón entre medio de Leo y Phichit que estaban roncando con la boca abierta y los instrumentos tirados en el suelo. Yuuri miró la hora y eran diez minutos para las diez de la mañana. Se levantó lo más rápido que su resaca se lo permitió, guardó su violín caminando en medio de los borrachos caídos, se dio una ducha rápida y corrió a la estación. Una vez en el tren texteó a Minami avisándole que iba en camino, eran las 10 y veinte y de milagro llegó en menos de una hora al norte de la ciudad donde Minami le abrió la puerta y se sonrojó al notar que Yuuri venía ojeroso y con el pelo mojado.

"Te ves trasnochado", comentó el menor a su maestro, quien musitó.

"Tuve visitas inesperadas... apurémonos, tu presentación es hoy en la tarde ¿no?"

Se ubicaron en la terraza, Yuuri bajo la sombra, alejándose del sol y alistó las partituras. "Desde el principio", indicó y Minami comenzó a tocar la sonata para violín en A menor de Taneyev. Yuuri le ayudaba tarareando la parte del piano para guiar a su estudiante, cuando el teléfono interrumpió; el instructor lo puso en silencio, pero seguía insistentemente llamando el mismo número desconocido, por lo que decidió contestar pidiendo disculpas al menor.

"¡Yuuri!" se escuchó el grito de una mujer desde el otro lado.

"¿Minako-sensei?"

"Lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo ahora, Viktor Nikiforov está haciendo audiciones para la sinfónica en el Sinphony Hall, no lo has oído de mi"

Yuuri colgó incrédulo, con su mirada ausente, su corazón latiendo a mil, la ansiedad crepitando lentamente y amenazando con devorarlo. Minami entonces interrumpió su tormentoso flujo de pensamientos.

"Se escuchaba todo... tu maestra grita mucho", comentó el adolescente, tímidamente. Al ver la indecisión de Yuuri, tomó su mano y le aconsejó "Anda". El joven profesor se sorprendió y negó.

"Claro que no, tu madre pagó esta lección y aún nos queda una hora de prática, además íbamos a ensayar para tu presentación..."

"La clase podemos retomarla otro día, llevamos casi dos semanas ensayando", razonó Minami, "pero la audición a la sinfónica con Viktor Nikiforov no volverá a ocurrir este año... además, si quedas, podré presumir que me hace clases un violinista de la Filarmónica de Nueva York"

"Gracias, Minami-kun" dijo Yuuri, con sincera emoción, abrazando al menor, sin notar su ofuscación y sonrojo. Guardó apresuradamente su violín en el estuche y corriendo escalera abajo, se lanzó a la calle. Corrió hasta la estación de metro y viajó impaciente por cinco estaciones antes de descender y luego seguir en una avalancha loca hasta la calle Jaffe jr donde se encontró con la sede de la orquesta filarmónica de la ciudad. Una vez allí, preguntó al guardia por las audiciones y este lo guió hacia el teatro, advirtiéndole que las pruebas estaban por terminar. Yuuri, hizo un último esfuerzo y llegó al escenario, sobre el cual un biombo cubría la silla donde debía situarse el músico a prueba. No había nadie en ese lugar; tampoco en las graderías. Viktor Nikiforov no estaba. Se había ido. Yuuri había atravesado media ciudad corriendo para nada. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se humedecieron de frustración, aún así, se sentó en la silla tras el biombo. Ya que había llegado hasta allí, se daría el gusto de tocar en ese escenario, aunque fuese para contentar su ilusión. Ilusa.

Abrió al medio la partitura que llevaba, hojeando para saltar directo a su parte favorita, la segunda mitad de la Sonata para violín en G menor, "Devil's Trill", de Tartini. Sus dedos bailaron frenéticamente por las cuerdas mientras con la mano derecha movía el arco, con las lágrimas ya saliendo sin vergüenza, se perdió en la fantasía de que estaba ante una audiencia que lo aclamaba; en un mundo paralelo en que él no tenía pánico escénico, en que el escenario era suyo, él brillaba y su ídolo estaba delante suyo con la batuta y los ojos clavados en él. La pieza era compleja pero Yuuri la había ensayado desde que entró al conservatorio, estaba seguro de que solo esa canción podría hacerle mostrar sus verdaderas capacidades y la había estado aprendiendo con tanto fervor que sus dedos casi se despellejaban; pero Yuuri siempre ignoraba el dolor y seguía, porque debía salir perfecto. La última nota abandonó su violín y junto con ella, resonó un solitario aplauso, sospechosamente cerca de donde él estaba.

El biombo fue apartado por una mano pálida y Yuuri se encontró a una distancia de un metro del maestro Viktor Nikiforov, con su cabello suelto cayendo por su hombro derecho; demasiado etéreo en medio de las luces del escenario para ser cierto; el japonés cayó en cuenta de que no estaba soñando cuando el maestro tomó su mano derecha y expresó emocionado.

"Gracias por lo que acabo de escuchar, fue hermoso, conmovedor, sentí tanto dolor, desesperación en cada nota..." dijo pausando de pronto para cerrar los puños y los ojos en un gesto que indicaba intensidad.

"eh... gracias"

"¡Tú nombre!"

"Yuuri Katsuki..."

"!Yuuri!", el japonés no sabía si sus fantasías de pronto se habían tornado en algo salvaje, o si en la realidad Viktor Nikiforov lo estaba mirando de frente, había tomado su mano y canturreado su nombre usando una melodía de Debussy "suena hermoso, ven mañana al ensayo de la orquesta, te daré una posición, ensayarás con el resto"

"¿Eh?, ¿Eso significa que...?"

"¡Estás dentro!", exclamó el ruso emocionado y comenzó a salir del teatro.

"¡Espera!, qué debo ensayar para mañana"

"Eso lo veremos mañana, les traeré una partitura, hoy descansa y celebra, nos vemos, Yuuri"

Yuuri se pasa la noche en vela, pensando en qué podía ser lo que les harían tocar en el primer día de práctica. Phichit le obligó a dejar de dar vueltas por la sala y le prohibió "tocar a lo loco" así que no le quedó otra que revolverse en la cama hasta dormirse apenas unas dos horas. A las ocho de la mañana Viktor pedaleaba en su bicicleta de paseo color magenta que jalaba de una correa que al otro extremo tenía un poodle café. Una gran boina cubría su cabellera y al llegar a su despacho dejó caer la maleta, la gorra y su cabello mordisqueado torpemente estaba a la altura de su mentón. Se mordió el labio en un gesto de arrepentimiento y en eso lo pilló Minako que aguantó un grito horrorizado y luego exclamó: "¡Qué has hecho!"

"Ahora no podrán escuchar mi cabello", dijo volviéndose hacia a ella, inexpresivamente.

"¿No podías simplemente ir a un estilista?"

"Fue una cosa del momento", contestó él tocando sus puntas. La mujer había decidido ignorarlo y hacer una llamada, alterada.

"Aló, ¿sí?, Richie, cielo, necesito que vengas al Music Hall ahora... ¡ahora!"

"¿Quien era ese?"

"Llamé al mejor estilista que conozco en este lado de la ciudad para que venga a arreglar este desastre...", contestó Minako y luego alargó su mano hacia donde debiesen estar los largos mechones plateados de Viktor. "Pero qué desperdicio más grande..."

"Ahora tus feos afiches no sirven de nada", se burló el ruso; Minako pensó que le daría una bofetada, afortunadamente un joven de aspecto andrógeno se acercó llamándola por el pasillo y ella se vio forzada a salir a buscarlo. Al ver al maestro, el estilista se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y ella indicó.

"Sí, lo hizo... ahora solo queda arreglarlo, haz algo elegante, pero juvenil, creo que un flequillo se vería bien, con movimiento porque cuando está en el podio la estética es igualmente importante..."

"Haré lo que pueda" contestó sacando las tijeras y peines de su bolso. Viktor tenía un gesto de adolescente caprichoso, pero igualmente hizo caso, sentándose quieto mientras pequeños mechones de su cabello caían por sus hombros. Luego de casi media hora, el espejo le devolvió una imagen de sí mismo renovada, un largo flequillo caía desde su lado izquierdo, casi cubriendo su ojo, por el otro lado, su frente casi despejada y el corte disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta llegar a su nuca. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado; pero estaba listo para una nueva era. Por años había dirigido siendo precedido por su imagen, su reputación y siendo bañado con elogios, suspiros, propuestas incedentes y la gente arrojándose a sus pies. No podía ser igual en Nueva York. En esta nueva versión de sí mismo su imagen no sería el centro de la atención, él solo se limitaría a ser el pegamento que uniría las piezas de un puzzle perfecto.

Agradeció al estilista que luego se fue con Minako a su oficina, probablemente para ver el pago por el corte y Viktor por su parte indicó a su perro que fueran al auditorio "Nuestra nueva familia nos espera".

Yuuri entró al auditorio inseguro, al verlo, algunos de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar; una chica morena llegó a saludarlo tentativamente "¿Eres Yuuri?"; ante eso el japonés asintió y ella dijo "Soy Sara Crispino, primera violinista, Viktor me envió un mensaje diciendo que había reclutado un cuarto violinista, no sé si es eso posible en Rusia, pero acá es nuevo... como sea, acomódate acá, el maestro debiese estar por llegar...". Yuuri se sintió un poco menos intruso ante esa bienvenida, aunque desde la sección de viento madera, un jovensísimo oboísta seguía mirándolo con rabia mientras ensamblaba su instrumento. "oh, no le hagas caso, ese es Yuri Plisetski, primer oboe, los odia a todos, pero a nadie tanto como a JJ, primer clarinete; se pelean los solos desde que llegaron... ese es Emil, de la sección de trombones, y ese es Seung-gil Lee, primer flautín, también nos odia a todos... ese mi hermano Michele, segundo violín y ese de allá es Chris de la sección de percusiones, no te acerques mucho, es un fetichista... es el único que conoce al maestro desde antes, creo que ya han trabajado juntos en la ópera en Italia antes... oh, ahí viene"

La orquesta guardó silencio y un poodle entró corriendo entusiasmado hasta quedar en el podio del director. El perro era conocido en la escena musical clásica, Makkachin, el poodle el maestro Nikiforov, presencia constante en los ensayos e incluso en las presentaciones; todo el mundo sabía que el maestro lo llevaba siempre consigo y que el perro esperaba pacientemente echado mientras era arrullado por sinfonías y arias. Todos esperaban que hiciera su entrada después del perro, así que miraban atentamente al lateral derecho, no obstante, desde la parte trasera del escenario, de donde estaban las percusiones, se escuchó el estruendo del gong y todos se dieron vuelta para descubrir a Viktor saludando efusivamente a Chris y luego avanzando entre medio de los otros músicos.

"Hola a todos, es un gusto por fin conocerlos, he escuchado mucho de ustedes y probablemente ustedes han escuchado mucho de mí", al llegar al podio, Makkachin se hizo a un lado y su amo se subió a donde estaba él y continuó... "Aún así, quiero que olviden todo lo que saben y creemos algo nuevo, no quiero que se comparen con otras orquestas ni con versiones anteriores de esta, seremos algo distinto, sorprenderemos a todos... muy bien, comencemos, Yuuri, estás ahí, dame un mi menor y todos desde allí", el mentado, tomó su violín y dio la nota que todos siguieron desde sus secciones y el mi menor resonó por todo el auditorio sincronizadamente y fue descendiendo hasta ser inaudible, a orden del director.

"Bien, eso estuvo bien, ahora empecemos con Lemminkäinen Suite de Sibelius uno, dos tres...", todos se alistaron y el sonido comenzó a escalar con suavidad, hasta que una nota alta desafinó. Todos miraron a la sección de violines, específicamente en dirección al nuevo. Yuuri se limpiaba las manos contra el pantalón y Viktor, condescendiente instruyó, "Vamos una vez más". La melodía comenzó a escalar majestuosa, resonando bellamente hasta tropezar en la misma nota. Yuuri nuevamente se vio enfrentado a las miradas recriminatorias. "Lo siento, esto nunca me pasa, me sudan las manos y..."

"Yuuri... Por favor sal de tu puesto por ahora y hablaremos luego..." El japonés se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salió a tiempo antes de que lo viesen llorar. Caminó casi veinte cuadras hasta llegar a un parque donde se sentó intentando calmarse. "Eso fue todo..."

Intentó seguir con el resto de su rutina por ese día, pero finalmente la frustración término ganándole y no fue al bar donde tocaba jazz con Leo y Guang. Entró al apartamento lo más silenciosamente que pudo, para no ser interceptado por Phichit y se echó sobre su almohada donde el llanto lo arrulló a un profundo sueño.

Viktor, siendo el alma distraída que siempre fue, ya había olvidado el incidente y su promesa de hablar con el japonés. Luego del ensayo, salió a caminar por el Times Square con Makkachin donde se tomó unas selfies y dejó que algunas personas que lo reconocieron lo fotografiaran.

Por la noche, antes de dormir estaba concentrado leyendo y estudiando partituras cuando una notificación de mensaje sonó. Un gemido. El tono personalizado de los mensajes de Chris. Viktor dejó lo que estaba haciendo para leerlo y solo decía "deberías darle otra oportunidad al chico" acompañado por un link de YouTube. Movido por la curiosidad, Viktor abrió el video y se encontró con Yuuri Katsuki, borracho, con la camisa abierta y una corbata en la cabeza bailando lentamente por la sala de un pequeño, desordenado y muy poblado apartamento, mientras tocaba el Reverie acompañado por una guitarra clásica (3). Su interpretación no seguía los tempos adecuadamente pero eso incluso lo hacía interesante , imprimiendo una intensidad especial a cada nota, mientras cerraba los ojos y tocaba de memoria. Los ojos del ruso brillaron, porque eso. Eso era lo que él estaba buscando. Escribió a Minako "necesito que busques como contactarme con un violinista japonés llamado Katsuki Yuuri". A los dos minutos, recibió un número de teléfono y tomó una determinación.

Al día siguiente Yuuri no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero logró arrastrarse hasta el conservatorio donde debía realizar su clase de Violín para los de primer año; en el receso miró su teléfono. Tenía llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido; pensando que podía ser un dato laboral, devolvió la llamada y una voz conocida con un característico acento eslavo le contestó "Yuuri Katsuki, el hombre que quería ubicar... ¿estás ocupado?"

"¿Viktor?", preguntó incrédulo.

"Pareces sorprendido"

"Ayer me echaste del ensayo, pensé que..."

"Te dije que hablaríamos, ven a mi oficina apenas te desocupes, estaré acá hasta las 20 horas... si no puedes nos vemos en otro lado..."

"¡Sí puedo!, ¡voy ahora mismo!", recién diciéndolo, se estaba levantando para avalanzarse a la calle. Tenía dinero suficiente para un taxi, así que paró uno y se apresuró al edificio de la sinfónica que quedaba a unas treinta cuadras de donde estaba. Apenas, descendió y pagó y se arrojó hacia dentro del edificio buscando la oficina del maestro. En su loca carrera por los pasillos, vio a algunos miembros de la orquesta, pero no se detuvo a saludar. Al llegar sin aliento al despacho del conductor, fue a golpear cuando Viktor abrió la puerta y el poodle se lanzó sobre el recién llegado a lamerlo, muy contento. Yuuri se agachó a la altura del perro, sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza sin notar cómo el director lo observaba evaluativamente. "Makkachin anunció tu llegada, pasa, pasa... ¿agua? ¿vodka?"

"Agua", jadeó el japonés.

"Toma asiento... wow, ¡como has corrido!, ¡impresionante!, tienes pulmones dignos de la sección de vientos, pero no me desconcentro, no, tenemos que hablar, tengo planes para tí"

"Ayer...", comenzó Yuuri.

"Lo de ayer fue un error, de mi parte, al ponerte a ensayar con el resto", lo interrumpió Viktor y al ver la expresión dolida del violinista se explicó. "No me malentiendas, te he escuchado y eres talentoso, pero claramente no tienes experiencia en orquestas tan grandes, ayer te sudaban las manos, no puedes tener esa ansiedad cuando tocas en un grupo como este porque los afecta a todos, me doy cuenta de que no estás listo"

"Entonces ¿eso es todo?, ¿estoy fuera?"

"Sí y no..., estás fuera de la orquesta por ahora, pero no te dejaré ir, te propongo otro cargo, necesito un asistente, alguien que me ayude con mis horarios, con mis reuniones, a organizar los programas a estudiar las partituras..."

"¿A estudiar las partituras? ¿Eso lo hace un asistente?"

"No, pero tu sí porque eres músico, la cosa es que serás mi asistente y a cambio te pagaré un sueldo de media jornada y te prepararé, ensayaremos y te ayudaré a mejorar, te haré tan bueno que llegarás a ser el solista de la orquesta"

"¿No necesito ser tercer, segundo violín y primer violín antes de ser solista?", cuestionó Yuuri.

"De hecho, sí, pero ni siquiera el segundo violín trabaja tan duro para ser el segundo... tu tampoco ¿verdad?"

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

"Lo imaginé, entonces ¿aceptas mi propuesta?"

"Claro... me parece bien"

"¡Perfecto!" Aplaudió el ruso, "Nos vemos mañana, ya verás como nos divertiremos".

"¡No te defraudaré!", expresó Yuuri, casi gritando, en una reverencia dramática, antes de salir corriendo. Minako, lo vio desde su despacho y atravesó los pasillos hacia donde estaba el joven conductor tomando un cargado café y revisando partituras.

"Veo que tienes mascota nueva"

"¿Lo viste?, es oriental, son adorables"

Minako levantó una ceja, dándole a entender que su chiste era racista y algo grosero, considerando que ella también era japonesa.

"Ups", se disculpó Viktor.

"Ahora, en serio, ¿por qué quieres conservarlo?, es bueno, pero no tiene experiencia suficiente en orquestas, tendrás que limar muuucho para poder pulirlo"

"Transformar un cerdito en un principe...", murmuró Viktor para sí, dándole la espalda para ordenar sus papeles. La directora lo observó espectante, "¿Por qué lo conservo preguntas?" Viktor terminó de arreglar las partituras en una carpeta, las guardó en su maletín Prada y como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo contestó volviéndose a Minako, dando énfasis a sus palabras con el puño apretado, con un tono entusiasta que marcó aún más su acento eslavo "Porque toca con sangre".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor por la mañana lo había recibido en la escuela explicándole que quería sacar a la orquesta de su zona de confort y que vieran que el mundo era mucho más que los expertos y aficionados que pagaban sus tiquets, los socios patrocinadores y los críticos. "Hay una audiencia en potencia más allá de los muros de la Elite y si queremos que la música siga estando vigente debemos salir a buscarla y ellos deben encantarlos y así tendremos nuevos músicos y nuevos oyentes"

2\. Allegro non tropo

Yuuri nunca había tenido un despertador. Siempre se confiaba de la alarma de su teléfono, la cual a veces fallaba por estar descargado o por haberse desconfigurado o simplemente porque Yuuri odiaba madrugar y a veces ,medio dormido, apagaba la alarma o ponía la opción de retrasar diez minutos más, muchas veces, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, luego de salir del music hall de su última reunión con el maestro Nikiforov, el japonés había corrido a comprarse un despertador, el más ruidoso que encontró, y lo había puesto en un estante lejos de donde dormía. La primera mañana casi se cayó de la cama de la impresión y Leo gritó desde la otra habitación "¡Apaga esa chingada!" y Yuuri no tuvo que saber español para darse cuenta de que estaba enojado.

Se duchó rápidamente y agarró un sandwich que Phichit le había preparado con una notita que decía "¡Suerte en tu nuevo trabajo!" y unas caritas felices. La tarde anterior, Yuuri debió renunciar a sus turno en la cafetería y correr sus clases en el conservatorio hasta la noche. Takeshi en un principio había puesto en grito en el cielo, hasta que se enteró de la causa de su solicitud y lo había abrazado efusivamente diciéndole que estaba muy orgulloso de él.

No era como que ser un asistente fuese un trabajo tan bien reputado, pero era el asistente de Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri estaba seguro que ser el chico de los mandados del conductor más reputado de la escena musical, seguro era una fantasía de muchos de los músicos novatos. En especial de él. Al llegar a la oficina de su nuevo jefe, Viktor ya estaba allí sentado preparando tazas y una cocinilla a gas sobre la mesa junto a una cafetera italiana.

"Yuuri, has sido puntual, maravilloso, te tengo la primera lección"

El violinista tuvo la intención de sacar su instrumento y el conductor dijo: "No, no... esto es más doméstico, como mi asistente te debes preocupar de mi café y yo no tomo cualquier café, porque si no me duermo o me indispongo y nadie tiene ideas con sueño o enfermo del estómago ¿verdad?"

"Supongo..."

"Claro que sí, ya verás, te gustará, lo compartiremos desde ahora, también puedes beber todo el que quieras, pero primero mira... debes poner agua acá abajo, pero agua purificada, eso para evitar que se acumule sarro o que salga ese feo sabor del agua de canilla, luego pones el filtro y encima el café... este café, me lo traen de Ecuador, me llega todos los meses, llévate una bolsa, es importante que tengas una por si se me olvida y me discompenso", Yuuri asintió sin entender mucho tanto alboroto, "ahora el grano tostado debes molerlo en este molinillo", el violinista agarró el molinillo y comenzó a hacer lo que se le instruía, "echa dos cucharadas y dale unas 4 vueltas... eso, uno, dos, tres, la cuarta con más fuerza... bien, déjame verlo, perfecto, ¿te fijas?, esto debes ponerlo encima del filtro, nivela el café, eso presiona y ahora cierra; debes ponerlo sobre el fuego alto por unos minutos, si lo haces a fuego lento tarde más y queda mucho más cargado y entonces es amargo y no..." Yuuri dio la perilla a fuego alto y esperó. "debes vigilar que no hierva, cuando veas salir humo mira si ya subió el café al contenedor de arriba", esperaron uno minutos y Yuuri fue mirando y preguntó.

"¿Está listo para apagar?"

"¡Sí!, mira qué rápido has aprendido"

"¿Puedo servir ahora?", preguntó Yuuri y Viktor asintió esperando. El olor del café inundaba la oficina, el asistente sirvió las tazas, un halo espumoso quedó en la parte superior. Viktor agarró la taza que le fue acercada, lo probó y pronunció: "¡Vkuzno!"

Yuuri se sonrío, satisfecho y el ruso con su mano libre tomó unas hojas de su bolso. "Tengo pensado preparar conciertos completos de algunos compositores y otros con los grandes éxitos de algunos de aquellos que puedan sacar lo mejor de la orquesta y luego quisiera agregar algunas piezas de ópera o piezas de compositores nuevos, pero eso para cerrar la temporada... ¿Cuál es tu favorito? ¿Debussy?"

"Eh, sí... ¿Cómo lo supiste?", Yuuri se extrañó.

"Una corazonada... ¿hay algún contemporáneo que te guste?

"Yoshihisa Hirano"

"¡Oh, lo he escuchado, muchos adagios, hace bandas sonoras, es muy bueno"

"Los tuyos son Tchaikovski y Taneyev ¿o no?"

Viktor asintió satisfecho, "Veo que me has estudiado".

"Esa fue la mayor parte de tu repertorio en la sinfónica de San Petersburgo cuando estabas comenzado fueron de ellos, ¿Los incluirás acá?"

"Quiero evitar hacer algo que haya hecho antes", contestó Viktor y saliendo le indicó. "Vamos al auditorio"

Yuuri le siguió nervioso, temiendo la reacción del resto al verlo. Sara le hizo señas desde su puesto y Emil también le saludó sonriente desde atrás. Yuri el eboista en cambio, rodó los ojos y puso un gesto de asco.

"Muy bien, ya tengo claro el primer repertorio, lo presentaremos al inicio de la temporada, eso significa que falta un mes, esta semana ensayaremos eso y luego les presentaré el segundo programa, Yuuri, reparte las partituras"

"No soy tu empleada", contestó Yuri Plisetsky cruzándose de brazos y Yuuri lo miró extrañado mientras repartía las partituras.

"Oh , vaya... esto es confuso", murmuró Viktor, "Ya sé, ¡Te llamaré Yurio!", decidió apuntando al joven oboista que se gritó indignado.

"¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Ese no es mi nombre!, yo llevo más tiempo en la orquesta, que él tenga el apodo estúpido"

"Pero a él lo conozco más que a tí", decretó Viktor como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

"Yo te seguiré diciendo dama", rió JJ dos filas más allá y Yuri gritó. "¿Quieres que te entube tu clarinete?"

Mila rió desde su piano y Viktor debió ir a agarrar al oboista y ordenar.

"Bien, bien, miren las partituras, Yuuri, dame la batuta, gracias..."

"Sibelius...", comentó Chris desde atrás.

"¡Sí!, sinfonías 2 y 3, comenzaremos con la número dos, les doy diez minutos para revisarla y empezamos, Yuuri, ven acá, si te hago un comentario sobre la ejecución de los músicos anótalos y por favor tráeme otro café... gracias"

El primer ensayo duró desde las diez de la mañana hasta las una de la tarde, los músicos se retiraron luego de eso a compromiso de practicar las piezas de la tercera sinfonía y Viktor fue a su oficina con Yuri tras de él.

"¿Qué otros empleos tienes aparte de este?"

"Eh... bueno hago clases en el conservatorio, dos horas de Violín a las ocho de la noche y tres veces a la semana voy a hacer una clase particular, tenía un empleo en una cafetería pero renuncié y si me sale alguna presentación por la noche igual las tomo..."

"Eso quiere decir que tienes tiempo por lo menos hasta las siete de la tarde ¿o me equivoco?"

"Sí, bueno, se podía decir,a menos que me salga una grabación del estudio Orfeus"

"Ah, el que graba soundtracks de películas... ¿no crees que intentas abarcar mucho, Yuuri?

"Vivo con cuatro amigos y ellos aún estudian así que me toca pagar más de las cuentas, pero ellos se ocupan de los quehaceres de la casa..."

"Eres como un padre de familia entonces..."

"Es que al principio éramos solo tres, pero luego uno se quedó sin casa y su novio duerme todos los días con él, así que..."

"bueno, te preguntaba porque quisiera que me ayudases con los repertorios y porque quiero que práctiquemos juntos, tú con tu violín y yo con la batuta ¿te parece?"

Yuuri se llevó la mano al pecho, emocionado. "Sería un honor".

"Bien, Sibelius 3, el alegro"

Tocaron por dos horas más, Viktor leía las partituras, mirando desde cinco atriles distintos, Yuuri supo entonces que el maestro iba leyendo distintos roles de percusión, viento madera, viento metal y cuerdas simultáneamente, era impresionante y las iba aprendiendo con una rapidez prodigiosa y sin fallar en los tiempos de entrada. No era de extrañar que hubiese comenzado a dirigir tan joven era como si hubiera nacido para ello. Una vez que acabaron llegó una orden de comida y se fueron al auditorio a comer sentados en el escenario. Era comida francesa casera, Vikor explicó que se había acostumbrado en su última estadía en Paris a comer así. Makkachin ya había tenido su porción de croquetas y dormitaba al lado de ellos, luego el conductor le pidió ir a pasear al perro mientras él ordenaba algunos papeles y Yuuri fue; tardó veinte minutos y al regresar habían papeles regados por el suelo del escenario.

"Mira, tengo estas opciones", indicó Viktor hacia el suelo, mirando desde arriba, Yuri se puso a su lado para poder tener su perspectiva mientras le apuntaban con la batuta. "Empezaremos con Sibelius, así que pensé meter un alemán luego y un francés"

"Nunca has hecho nada de esto antes...", comentó Yuuri.

"Exacto"

"Podría ser... Bach ahora, que sería una opción segura o no las tienes aquí, pero... ¿Has pensado en las overturas y preludios de Wagner?", Viktor pareció interesado y con la batuta le indicó a su asistente que continuase, "muchas de ellas tienen los fundamentos estructurales de toda la obra, las cadencias inestables y emotivas y creo que ese toque dramático es algo que no te han visto dirigir antes en una orquesta.

"Me encanta, entonces tenemos que elegir la lista... ¿Te parece Parsifal al inicio?"

Juntos discutieron un listado de casi dos horas que culminaba con la overtura de Tristan e Isolda. Yuuri debió apresurarse al final, para poder llegar a tiempo al conservatorio, pero Viktor lo detuvo un momento solo para darle las gracias y lo dejó lanzarse escalera abajo. El conductor miró a Makkachin y le dijo "Creo que he encontrado un perfecto aliado"

Al llegar a su departamento, Yuuri notó que está solo. Son las diez de la noche y había sido un día largo, pero decidió que entre tanto trabajo su única práctica real fueron las dos horas con Viktor así que tomó su violín y abrió la sábana del preludio del acto uno de Parsifal y se dejó llevar por la melodía, una, dos, tres, muchas veces... repitiendo hasta que Phichit entró de improviso y le quitó el arco de las manos.

"No, basta, te haces daño, nos haces daño, si escucho ese preludio una vez más moriré o Becka se unirá porque es igual de obsesivo que tú o Leo te golpeará porque Ji no puede dormir"

"Lo siento..."

"Pensé que con un trabajo estable dejarías un poco tu ansiedad"

"Es peor incluso...", reconoció Yuuri. "Creo que debo practicar el doble, porque Viktor me eligió para poder hacerme mejorar y debo hacerlo rápido para mostrarle que no está perdiendo su tiempo"

"No creo que Viktor piense eso..."

"No ahora pero..."

"Debes dormir, Yuuri, y comer, porque si tocas al borde del desmayo entonces sí que lo harás mal", sentenció Phichit levantándose de la cama de su amigo para ir a su habitación. "Te dejé listo dos sandwiches, porque desayunas con él ¿o no?"

"Gracias, Phichit", expresó Yuuri sin notar el tono burlón de su amigo.

"Duérmete, ya, y no toques más"

AL día siguiente, apenas sonó la alarma, Yuuri encendió su teléfono donde un mensaje de Viktor lo citaba a una escuela media en Brooklyn. Yuuri se apresuró y llegó a la entrada del colegio donde Viktor lo esperaba y le pidió que juntos ordenaran sillas en el gimnasio de la escuela. Junto con dos profesores, organizaron las sillas en las posiciones de la orquesta y le llevaron un podio normalmente usado por el director del colegio para dirigirse a los estudiantes. Durante el receso se mantuvo el gimnasio cerrado, los músicos llegaron en un bus de la escuela y parecían no tener idea de por qué estaban allí.

Yuuri salió a recibirlos y los guió hacia el gimnasio donde Viktor les instruyó alistarse porque la audiencia llegaría pronto. Todos sacaron sus instrumentos; los de Chris estaban siendo instalados y Mila se sentó frente a un piano electrónico, seguro propiedad de la escuela. El Maestro se situó delante de todos y les indicó abrir la partitura que Yuuri les había dejado en cada asiento, era el Piano Concerto in A minor, Op 16 de Grieg. Los músicos hicieron sonidos apreciativos y Mila se veía muy contenta por tener un solo; el timbre que indicaba el término del receso dio inicio y una voz por alto parlante se escuchó indicar a los alumnos que se dirigiesen al gimnasio. Las graderías se empezaron a ocupar con niños de entre seis y doce años que miraban con curiosidad hacia los músicos instalados en medio de la cancha.

"Vuelve con tu grupo, pequeña, creo que allí está el cuarto grado", molestó JJ a Yuri ganándose un cachetazo con el cuaderno de partituras que fue rápidamente ordenado por el oboísta. Viktor sobre el podio les habló a los estudiantes usando un micrófono facilitado por un profesor "Hola, somos la orquesta sinfónica de Nueva York, estamos acá porque creemos que para poder tocar algo genial, necesitamos una audiencia genial..." hizo una pausa que dejó murmurando a los niños y continuó, "hoy tocaremos algo de Edvard Grieg, un noruego que comenzó a componer muy joven a los 16 y entre sus muchas obras solo terminó un concierto para orquesta y piano, esta tiene tres partes, un Allegro que es una parte rápida, alegre solo que acá es moderado, entonces es a veces lento; luego un adagio, más lento y suave que es una representación de la primavera y finalmente otro allegro, pero este es más rápido, es casi como si quisiera que la gente bailara; yo les iré indicando cuando pasemos de una parte a otra... espero que lo disfruten"

Con eso, se volvió a su orquesta y los redobles de percusión comenzaron a escalar hasta que Mila introdujo el piano con fuerza; la sección de clarinetes se unió, con los oboes de fondo, luego los violonchelos haciendo una cortina sonidos bajos y los violines a los pocos segundos; el piano siguió marcando su protagonismo con los violines y violonchelos de fondo. Yuuri cerró los ojos y se entregó a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Viktor por la mañana lo había recibido en la escuela explicándole que quería sacar a la orquesta de su zona de confort y que vieran que el mundo era mucho más que los expertos y aficionados que pagaban sus tiquets, los socios patrocinadores y los críticos. "Hay una audiencia en potencia más allá de los muros de la Elite y si queremos que la música siga estando vigente debemos salir a buscarla y ellos deben encantarlos y así tendremos nuevos músicos y nuevos oyentes"

El director paró luego de 7 minutos indicando que venía el Adagio, explicó a los niños que los sonidos serían más despacio porque los violines estarían utilizando sordina para poder atenuar el volumen. Que imaginaran como si fuera una suave canción de amor. La orquesta siguió a la orden del director y los niños estaban poniendo atención, unos cerraban los ojos y una pequeña de segundo se coló a la cancha y se puso al lado del director imitando sus movimientos con los brazos. Viktor le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y le pasó su batuta; dirigió solo con sus manos unos segundos hasta que Yuuri corrió a entregarle otra batuta; la niña se quedó al lado del conductor por el resto del concierto, se le veía muy orgullosa de su trabajo.

Cuando hubo terminado muchos niños se acercaron hacia donde estaban los músicos, Viktor le indicó a un grupo de niños cómo dirigir y regaló algunas batutas, incluyendo la que él estaba usando. Yuuri debió tomar nota de mandar a comprar otras nuevas. Otros niños querían tomar los instrumentos y Yuri horrorizado desarmaba su oboe para impedir que cayera en las manos equivocadas "Es un instrumento, Yurio, quiere que lo toquen", bromeó Viktor.

"Maestro, no quiero sonar impertinente..." comenzó Michele algo inseguro y serio "pero el programa decía que tocaríamos a Sibelious y... espero que sepa que esto no ha sido un ensayo, sino un actuación"

"Claro, una actuación alucinante", contestó Viktor entusiasmado.

"No tenía autorización"

"No", confirmó el ruso, "no tenía autorización, ni ataduras, ni clasificación, es algo muy doméstico que ha pasado y jamás te había visto sonreir tanto Micky", expresó Viktor abrazando al violinista italiano que, sorprendentemente, le devolvió el gesto.

Luego se pasaron el resto del periodo improvisando canciones con los niños, de Justin Bieber, de Nicky Minaj y todo lo que ellos pidieran. Al sonar el timbre del recreo, los profesores les pidieron a los niños que se despidieran de los músicos y fueron saliendo de a poco. "Buen trabajo", le dijo la niña conductora a Viktor y este puso su mano en el pecho y un gesto dramático, como si hubiera recibido un flechazo. "Tú también, linda, hiciste un muy buen trabajo".

Los días siguientes la atmósfera en el Music Hall era distinta. Yuuri seguía corriendo entre sus múltiples empleos, pero llegar a los ensayos con la sinfónica eran momentos en que podía comenzar a rejalarse. Los músicos lo saludaban, las pesadeces de Yurio cada vez eran menos hirientes, JJ le parecía menos intratable y a veces podía sentarse al lado de los Crispino a ensayar con ellos las partes del violín, sin mayores pretensiones que las de mejorar. Al final de los ensayos Viktor lo llamaba a su oficina y juntos discutían los repertorios. Luego de las operturas de Wagner vendrían las "Images pour orchestre" de Debussy y una lista de cinco piezas para piano y orquesta de Grieg. Yuuri comenzó a notar que el maestro a veces e alteraba en demasía, hablando muy rápido; cuando comentó que su corazón se aceleraba, Yuuri concluyó que había tomado demasiado café y llegaron a un acuerdo - más bien el japonés ordenó - que solo bebería cuatro tazas diarias y muy distanciadas. Para hacer valer su punto, el japonés guardó el café, el molino y la cafetera en un casillero con candado.

La noche de la apertura de temporada, la orquesta parecía nerviosa y Yuuri pudo notar que la ansiedad ante una presentación no era algo propio de él, incluso Yurio requería de una preparación mental en que escuchaba sus grupos de death metal antes de tomar su oboe; JJ ensamblaba su instrumento cuidadosamente y probaba solfeos antes, Michele y Sala ensayaban juntos algunos arpegios y el maestro a última hora organizaba las partituras sobre su podio. La cortina entonces subió y todos desplegaron la magia de Sibelius de una forma que pareció natural, como si no hubiera requerido el esfuerzo de días, discusiones y tardes completas de Viktor memorizando las partes anotando sugerencias, trabajando personalmente con sus músicos para poder conseguir el efecto deseado.

En el brindis posterior, el maestro les informó que ensayarían a Wagner y Debussy durante la siguiente semana pero que por el momento se relajaran hasta el lunes. Yuuri fue el único que se quedó con Viktor mientras este miraba el auditorio vacío y suspiraba "¿No lo hueles Yuuri?... este teatro cada vez más parece un hogar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Lo que tocan en la escuela lo pueden buscar como Arthur Rubinstein - Grieg - Piano Concerto in A minor, Op 16
> 
> Nota: El Allegro es una pieza alegre, rápida, "non troppo" significa que es alegre, pero no demasiado.


	3. Scherzo para cuerdas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pues lo hiciste, yo también tengo un culo, pero no toco mi instrumento con él” 
> 
> “¿A qué te refieres?” 
> 
> “A que te has cepillado a Viktor para conseguir un solo”, gritó Yuri Plisetsky, casi escupiéndole en la cara.
> 
> “No es así...” , dijo Yuuri apoyándose contra los lavabos.
> 
> “¡Por favor, cerdo!, ¿Me dirás que es fruto de tu duro trabajo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar clarifico, Reverie es una composición musical suave, como un sueño. La palabra sifnifica soñar despierto, fantasear, etc. Acá es el Reverie de Debussy nuevamente, el que uso.

3\. Scherzo para cuerdas. 

“Comencemos de nuevo, Minami, sé que tienes problemas con los arpegios, pero si tocas más lento para evitar equivocarte, retrasarás a tus compañeros que deberán cubrirte o... si tienes malos compañeros te dejarán atrás y se arruinará la melodía, así que de nuevo...” Yuri tomó una de las batutas que estaban de repuesto en el despacho de Viktor y que él se había llevado para dirigir a Minami. La primavera de Vivaldi fue inundando la habitación a manos de el adolescente y su violín solitario. Cuando se cumplió la hora, la empleada llamó a Yuuri para pagarle la clase y le comentó lo mucho que había mejorado Minami en el último mes. Yuuri se sonrió. Esto no solo era obra de los dos. Viktor tenía mucho que ver. Viktor con su dirección y corrección detallista le había hecho se consciente de elementos que antes él no consideraba y que como profesor podía entregar a sus alumnos. 

En el conservatorio también su nivel de exigencia y reparo en los detalles había subido, al punto que se enteró de que se hablaba de él en los pasillos como un violinista exigente que estaba aprendiendo de Viktor Nikiforov. También se decía seguro era porque tenía planes de comenzar a conducir. Lo cual era francamente ridículo, porque él apenas podía hacerse cargo de un grupo pequeño de violinistas en clases.

Ya tenían lista la presentación de Wagner y estaban en los primeros ensayos de Debussy cuando Viktor le lanzó una partitura a Yuuri. 

“Esta será la sorpresa del repertorio”

El japonés miró sin comprender y preguntó.

“¿A qué te refieres con sorpresa?”

“A que tocarás un solo de esta canción al final de programa y con eso cerraremos”

“No”, dijo Yuuri haciendo el cuadernillo a un lado.

“Sí, vamos Yuuri, será bueno para ti, como un estreno informal”

“No puedo tener un solo, Sara debería tenerlo”

“No es necesario”

“No soy parte de la orquesta” 

“Claro que no, eres el solista invitado por el maestro que hará un solo en una canción breve que no está programada para cerrar el espectáculo...”

“¡Viktor!”, exclamó Yuuri exasperado y luego estiró su mano hacia el director y alzó la voz “¡Detente allí!, te he mirado, ya te tomaste las cuatro tazas, deja eso ahí”, el violinista se acercó quitándole la cafetera italiana para guardarla en su casillero.

“Ok, ok”, se resignó el ruso, “Desde el comienzo”, ordenó golpeando el atril con la batuta. Yuuri tomó el violín aun reticente a la idea de hacer un solo pasando a llevar a los otros violinistas, pero comenzó. Él conocía la canción, era una de sus favoritas, así que no miró las partituras sino que se concentró en la dirección de Viktor y en ejecutar cada nota en el tempo e intensidad adecuadas. El Reverie comenzó a fluir por la habitación del mismo modo en que se oía en muchas grabaciones profesionales, tal vez fue precisamente eso lo que molestó al director. Yuuri la lo conocía bien y se detuvo al notar que dejaba de mover la batuta y fruncía el ceño en un gesto de molestia.

“No, no Yuuri, así no, debes sentirlo, esta es una balada amorosa pero además es un reverie, es como un sueño... piensa en alguien con quien sueñas constantemente, esta canción es tu forma de decirle a esa persona lo que sientes...”, el japonés se tapó la cara de frustración. Viktor notó que había tocado un tema tabú; suposo que Yuuri no tenía experiencia en esa área, como muchos músicos concentrados en su carrera, así que cambió su enfoque, “... o no pienses en nadie, ya sabes, ya lo has hecho antes ¡toca con sangre!”

Yuuri suspiró pesadamente tomando posición de nuevo con el instrumento, pero luego bajó los brazos y preguntó medio molesto “¿Qué es eso de tocar con sangre de todos modos?”

El conductor puso un gesto ofendido y se sentó frente a él. “Ya sabes...”, Yuuri enarcó una ceja, interrogante y Viktor suspiró, mirando hacia arriba y comenzó. “¿Nunca has practicado tanto, todos los días, tantas horas y tan fuerte que tus dedos se despellejan y sangran, pero sigues tocando porque no puedes detenerte, porque la música es lo más importante? Y luego ese dolor, se impregna en cada nota y la música es más hermosa...”

“Ahora sé a lo que te refieres”, murmuró Yuuri, encendido por sus palabras y porque Viktor de pronto se había inclinado tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban, pero más allá de eso. Yuuri comprendía de qué hablaba. Demasiado. Él había estado ahí, pero nunca imaginó que el gran maestro Nikiforov hubiese necesitado practicar hasta sentir que sus manos se incendiarían.

“Supe que lo sabías desde que te escuché la primera vez”, musitó Viktor muy cerca de sus labios y de pronto se paró y tomó la batuta. “Desde el inicio”. Yuuri tomó el instrumento y al movimiento de la batuta comenzó con la vista fija en las manos de su conductor, en la partitura y su alma metida en la melodía. Al acabar, Viktor se acercó a él y tomó la mano en que aún sostenía el arco del violín y la besó con los ojos cerrados. “Gracias”.

Los ensayos de Debussy con la orquesta continuaron por tres días, el día antes de la próxima presentación, sin embargo, volvieron con Wagner y el viernes y sábado en la noche, los preludios marcaron una jornada que salió criticada en el New York times como magistral. Tal vez por eso mismo, los tickets de la siguiente presentación del viernes y sábado se vendieron tan rápido y llevaron a agendar dos presentaciones más, una para el domingo en la tarde y otra para el lunes a media tarde. Los nervios de Yuuri estaban acabándolo. Era solo una canción, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la orquesta. Finalmente Viktor comprendió su angustia y anunció que incluirían una sorpresa al final del programa y que Yuuri sería el solista. “Sara, Micky, quiero que lo apoyen haciendo una cortina de acompañamiento, por favor ayúdenle a ensayar, pero fuera de acá, en mi oficina, el resto, practicaremos la misma pieza, sin la voz solista, luego iré a buscarlos y haremos todo completo... partamos”

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo; solo JJ reclamó en voz alta que no había tenido un solo en toda la temporada, pero terminó cediendo. Yuri, no obstante, prácticamente golpeó cada nota, cabreado. Viktor le reprendió varias veces “piano, Yuri, estás en fortissimo, no se oye nada más...” el joven oboista bajó el volumen pero su rabia se siguió cociendo, en especial cuando vio entrar a los violinistas que se unieron al ensayo para practicar la pieza con todos los componentes.

Mila comenzó con las notas iniciales y Yuuri siguió con el resto de la melodía, en primer plano, luego ingresaron Sara y Micky haciendo las segundas voces y los vientos se escucharon muy despacio. Y Yuuri sientió que era como un renacer, sus dedos sudorosos pierdieron el miedo, cerró los ojos y se entrega a una cadencia suya, propia “No importan los tempos, sino la ejecución, lo que quieres decir con ella”, le había dicho Viktor y Yuuri se movió junto con la música. (1)

Al acabar, fue como si una burbuja se hubiese reventado, pero de una buena forma, sus compañeros de orquesta le aplaudieron y Sara lo felicitó con un abrazo que acabó muy rápido, por el tirón que Micky le dio a su hermana. Emil le dijo que sería un excelente debut, Chris le preguntó si ya era parte de la orquesta ahora y Yuuri contestó intentando sonar casual y relajado “No, soy solo el asistente el director que toca el solo que al maestro se le ocurrió a última hora”, luego debió correr donde Viktor, porque se había ido al despacho solo; ya habian dicho que no podía seguir tomando café y con él nunca se sabía. Una vez que acabó de conversar y despedirse de todos, fue al baño por última vez , iba saliendo del cubículo sosteniendo tras su espalda el estuche de su violín con la intención de irse a su casa, se lavó las manos examinando el estado deplorable de sus dedos y en eso, un portazo lo distrajo. Era Yuri Plisetsky que lo miraba con pinta de querer matarlo y no había nadie más que ellos en el lugar. Puede que el chiquillo sea más joven y bajito, pero el japonés igualmente se sintió intimidado. 

“¿Sabés cuanto tuve que trabajar desde que llegué para tener mi primer solo?”, escupió el ruso, no dejó que Yuuri contestara, “dos años, llegué acá a los quince años, porque me partí el alma en Moscú, nunca salí a jugar como otros niños, no iba a la escuela, entregué mi todo para poder tocar el oboe practicando día y noche mientras tomaba exámenes libres para acabar la puta escuela.... me tomó dos putos años acá conseguir mi primer solo y tú, un perdedor, viejo, sin ningún talento especial, sin ninguna reputación, llega acá por casualidad, le lames las botas al maestro unos meses ¿y consigues un solo? ¡ES INSULTANTE!

“Lo siento, yo no quería insultar a nadie...”

“Pues lo hiciste, yo también tengo un culo, pero no toco mi instrumento con él” 

“¿A qué te refieres?” 

“A que te has cepillado a Viktor para conseguir un solo”, gritó el ruso, casi escupiéndole en la cara.

“No es así...” , dijo Yuuri apoyándose contra los lavabos.

“¡Por favor, cerdo!, ¿Me dirás que es fruto de tu duro trabajo?” 

Yuuri se consideraba una persona muy paciente, parte de su crianza japonesa y pueblerina, pero todo tenía un límite. “¡No tienes derecho a opinar sobre si trabajo duro o no, no me conoces!, eres un chico prodigio, has llegado a esta orquesta a los quince, eres el primer oboe y apenas tienes diecisiete años... no todos nacemos con ese talento, yo he tenido que romperme las manos practicando por trece años para recién ser el asistente del conductor y me ha hecho practicar hasta que mis dedos sangren ¡Mira!”, Yuuri extendió sus dedos rasmillados con las cuerdas ante el gesto atónito del adolescente. “Así que no digas que no trabajo duro, no te pongas en los zapatos de otra persona así”

Yuri no contestó y observó como el japonés se alejó furioso hacia la salida. Espero un rato antes de salir y al hacerlo,, vio a Sara saliendo desde el baño de mujeres, seguro había escuchado todo el drama. Maldito cerdo chillón.

“¿Ahora entiendes por qué no estoy enojada?”, al no recibir respuesta continuó. “Yo tengo contrato de jornada completa al ser primer violín, tú también, pero Yuuri tiene media jornada con sueldo de asistente, ensaya más horas que nosotros, corre a sus otros empleos y encima de todo tiene que seguir siendo la niñera de Viktor... creo que debemos dejarlo tocar la sorpresa del programa, no es como que le esté quitando el trabajo a alguien”

Yuri se hizo paso bruscamente “Si a ti no te importa que un cerdo novato te quite los solos, pues a mi me chupa un huevo... pero te digo, si fuera de la sección vientos lo habría hecho Borscht”

El joven músico se subió a su bicicleta pintada con animal print y pedaleó hasta su departamento en la calle 50. Era apenas de un ambiente, su único acompañante era su gato que lo recibió con unos maullidos y luego se dio media vuelta para volver al sillón. Yuri dejó el oboe en una mesa de arrimo cuyo único uso era dejar el instrumento en descanso y sostener una foto enmarcada de su abuelo. El ruso suspiró; estaba cansado, de competir con JJ, de ensayar todos los días tanto para ser una segunda voz; de vivir bajo los comandos caprichosos de seudo genios como Viktor, de levantarse para ir al teatro, practicar, volver a casa y practicar y dormir y repetir sin ninguna otra interacción amable que las llamadas telefónicas con su abuelo y los juegos con su gato. Tal vez Mila tenía razón y necesitaba una distracción, pero si se daba el lujo de tenerla, podía venir otro oboista o peor, el maldito JJ con su puto clarinete y apoderarse de los solos de vientos y él jamás lo permitiría. 

Cenó una comida que pidió por teléfono, alimentó a su gato, practicó hasta las 2 am y luego de eso llamó a su abuelo. La diferencia horaria le hacía tener que desvelarse para poder hablar, le aseguró a su abuelo que se estaba cuidando, que comía bien, que dormía lo suficiente y que se abrigaba. “¿Y tienes amigos, Yurashka?”, “Claro, los de la orquesta, somos muchos, nos vemos todos los días”, “Pero ¿son tus amigos?”, “Sí, nos divertimos mucho”, mintió Yuri con la mejor de sus sonrisas”. “Me quedo tranquilo... no es bueno estar solo”.

+0+0+0

Después de una tarde de casi tres horas de estudio de páginas y ensayos, Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri para examinar las callosidades y partiduras de sus dedos. “Se ve doloroso”, “No es para tanto”, aseguró el japonés. “Por hoy es suficiente... vamos a cenar”, “¿En el auditorio? ¿Quieres que pida un guiso...?”, “No, Yuuri, salgamos, hemos pasado una semana acá”, “El estreno es mañana...”, le recordó el violinista. “Oh... pero no te preocupes de eso, la melodía la dominas, te has estado acoplando bien con la orquesta, todo saldrá bien, vamos a comer por lo pronto”.

Acabaron en un restaurante de comida marina llamado Marea; el maestro no le dejó ver los precios así que Yuuri sin tener idea de nada terminó pidiendo un guiso de calamar, luego siguieron caminando por el Central Park, allí Yuri comentó que aún sentía injusto que lo hayan elegido por sobre Sara.

“Yuuri, no quiero ser odioso contigo, pero ese tema está sanjado, creo haber hecho lo justo”

“Pero Sara...”

“¿Ella te ha reclamado? ¿O Michele?, eso pensé... no te preocupes, ellos han trabajado mucho y consecuencia de ello es que son los primeros violinistas y tú te rompes los dedos trabajando, praticas por horas, me impresiona tu aguante de hecho, luego trabajas, corres por toda la ciudad intentando hacerlo todo y lo haces bien... has llevado esta vida de esfuerzo extremo por años probablemente y te estoy dando la oportunidad de tocar un cierre no programado, no por lástima, sino porque te lo mereces, luego de eso sigues siendo mi asistente, no te estoy regalando nada ¿estas bien con esto?”

“Supongo que no es tan terrible...”

“Bien... come tu calamar, se ve extraño y delicioso.... a todo esto, ¿encargaste la sitara que ví el otro día en amazon?”

“Llega en diez días”, confirmó Yuuri, “y el Bulbul tarang está en la oficina de correo y llega mañana... ¿para qué los quieres de todos modos?”

“Me gusta coleccionar instrumentos raros y aprender a tocarlos... es genial un día te invitaré a mi departamento para que veas los que tengo”

Yuri levantó la mirada del plato, Viktor no parecía tener ninguna segunda intención tras su propuesta. “¿Has visto un koto alguna vez?”

“No... ¿qué es?”, el ruso esperó que Yuri le mostrara un video y al verlo y escucharlo abrió los ojos enormemente. “Oh.. Yuuri, tengo una terrible necesidad” (2). El violinista soltó una risita y declaró. “Te buscaré varios y te presentaré las opciones, si es que realmente...”

“!Eres japonés, elígeme tú uno!”

“Muy bien, buscaré uno bueno”

“Me malcrías”, sonrió Viktor satisfecho y tal vez era cierto. Pero Yuuri no podía evitarlo. Aún luego de dos meses seguía pensando que estaba en medio de uno de sus más elaborados sueños.

+0+0+0+0

El día de la presentación Yuuri llegó temprano a ayudar a Viktor con los arreglos; cuando Viktor entró, Yuuri tenía el café preparado, se estaba tomando una taza casi de golpe y cuando el ruso se acercó a tomar la suya, notó la palidez y las marcadas ojeras de su asistente.

“Oh, Yuuri, ¿dormiste anoche?”

“Un poco... unas dos horas, casi...”

“¡Inaceptable!, debes cuidarte...”

“Ya no lo hice” contestó el nipón dejando el bolso del maestro sobre el escritorio y dándole una taza de café y uno de los sandwiches que preparó Phichit. Juntos repasaron las partituras, revisaron la disposición del escenario, hicieron una prueba acústica en el que Yuuri tocaba con su violín en distintos puntos del escenario y Viktor se paraba en disintos lugares de la platea y tribuna luego Viktor le ofreció dejarlo dormir una pequeña siesta. Eran apenas las dos de la tarde y el concierto era a las ocho y media de la noche, la comida del almuerzo le pesaba y la noche sin sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta. Yuuri se confió y durmió hasta que escuchó lejanos sonidos de violines interpretando la Fantasía para piano y orquesta L.73 y miró la hora; eran casi las siete de la tarde; Viktor lo había dejado dormir hasta el ensayo general ¿Tenía pensado despertarlo siquiera? Yuuri se estiró pesadamente y tomó su violín. 

Se sentó a esperar que terminaran esa melodía y Viktor se dirigió a él.

“¿Descansaste?”, al notar su expresión preocupada, Yuuri olvidó momentáneamente su molestia y contestó.

“Sí... gracias por dejarme dormir, pero debiste haberme despertado”

Viktor le sonrió de vuelta y sugirió al grupo tomarse un descanzo hasta las ocho y que luego se prepararían para salir.

“Está bien... yo también a veces he dormido, hasta media hora antes de un concierto, ayuda a despejarse en tiempos de estrés”

El violinista chasqueó la lengua, inquieto, mientras veía a los músicos retirarse. “¿No vamos a hacer un último ensayo del Reverie?”

“Todo va a estar bien Yuuri, vamos a mi oficina, quiero arreglar tu cabello antes de la función”

“Todos se ven muy tranquilos”, comentó el nipón con cierta envidia mientras avanzaban hacia el despacho del conductor.

“No es que no sientan nervios... los tienen, pero a la larga la pasión por la música es más grande y también tener siempre en cuenta lo que todos hemos sacrificado por la música”

“¿Tú crees que los niños prodigio como Yuuri hayan sacrificado mucho?”

El ruso lo miró con una expresión más seria y declaró. “Yo fui considerado un niño prodigio, como él, hace años”

“¿Y qué sacrificaste?”

“Mi vida...”, Yuuri no contestó y esperó a que Viktor elaborara. El conductor se terminó de cambiar su pantalón y camisa y continuó, “Va a sonar llorón, pero tú tienes amigos que te importan lo suficiente como para pagar la renta por ellos, vives con alguien que prepara tu desayuno todas las noches para encargarse de que comas...”

“Eso no es nada...”

“Yo no tengo eso, Yuri tampoco, Georgi vive solo... muchos elegimos practicar, practicar, viajar, tomar todas las oportunidades de escalar que fuera posible aunque en el camino fuéramos perdiendo otras cosas...”

Yuuri se ocultó tras un estante para cambiarse el pantalón y desde allá musitó.

“Yo no tuve oportunidades, a decir verdad...”

“¿Seguro? ¿Nunca te ofrecieron irte a estudiar a otro lado?”

“Una vez... alguien me ofreció una beca en Tokio”, recordó Yuuri mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

“¿Qué hiciste?”

“Me quedé en Hasetsu”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque tenía solo diez años...”, Viktor le ayudó a anudar su corbatín en un moño perfecto y luego con los dedos untados en gel comenzó a estilizar el cabello del japonés. 

“Ahí está, yo me fui a los doce, porque pensé que si quería publicar mi primera sinfonía antes de los veinte, tenía que apurarme”

“¿No extrañabas a tu madre?”, preguntó Yuuri, curioso, perdiéndose a veces en el masaje de los dedos de Viktor sobre su cuero cabelludo.

“Al principio sí”, confesó el ruso, “pero estás lejos en su cumpleaños tocando en otra ciudad y luego no puedo estar en el país para mis cumpleaños, porque siempre están los conciertos de navidad entonces te acostumbras...”

“¿A qué?”

“A estar solo”, concluyó el maestro, dejando caer sus manos y luego llevando al violinista frente al espejo. El japonés no supo qué contestarle, su respuesta se quedó trabada al ver el espejo que le devolvía la figura de un desconocido, elegantemente vestido al lado de un formal y serio Viktor Nikiforov. Era una imagen que siempre había soñado, pero la realidad le estaba dando algo distinto. Mejor incluso. Porque en su realidad Viktor no solo lo dirigía, sino que le enseñaba a ser un mejor músico y le abría una pequeña parte de su yo privado para que Yuuri la conociera. 

“Parezco un violinista de verdad”

“Lo eres”, le aseguró Viktor antes de salir hacia el auditorio. Él telón estaba abajo y todos estaban acomodándose. El maestro dió unas últimas sugerencias e indicaciones generales sobre su visión de las piezas que interpretarían y el telón subió. Yuuri miró desde el costado la mayor parte del concierto notando cómo la visión de Viktor se hacía realidad; al acercarse el final de una versión orquestada de Clair de Lune (3), la última canción del programa, Yuuri supo que llegaba su momento de subir al escenario. El público dio un fuerte aplauso al maestro luego de la canción final del programa, pero este dio una reverencia, que bien parecía una despedida, y fue al lateral donde estaba Yuuri. La orquesta se mantuvo en su lugar y algunas personas de la audiencia se estaban poniendo de pie para salir del auditorio.

Del mismo costado por donde el maestro desapareció, volvió a escena con un violinista atrás suyo qye se situó a su lado y que luego de los acordes iniciales del piano comenzó su interpretación del Reverie. El público se quedó mirando, algunos volvieron a sentarse, otros desde el pasillo, sin querer perturbar la atmósfera se quedaron pendientes, algunos con los ojos cerrados. La visión de Viktor Nikiforov sobre lo que debería ser esa canción se extendió por cuatro minutos, la orquesta guiándose al son de su batuta y él siguiendo la interpretación de Yuuri. Al finalizar el aplauso fue más sonoro y enérgico; Minako estaba al borde de las lágrimas desde la primera fila y Yuuri miró a Viktor quien tomó su mano y juntos se inclinaron ante el público, saliendo por el lateral derecho, seguidos por el resto de los músicos. 

“Gracias, Viktor, gracias por la oportunidad” murmuró Yuuri sobrecogido por la emoción sin saber qué hacer con sus manos hasta que el ruso lo atrajo en un abrazo.

“Gracias a ti, Yuura”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 y 4..Para tener una referencia consideren esta version en ytube: Debussy Reverie for Cello played by Julian Lloyd Webber  
> 2.El video que Yuri le mostró se llama : Japanese Koto "Tegoto" by Michio Miyagi  
> 3.Video: Debussy: Clair de Lune, London Symphony Orchestra, Stanley Black,


	4. 4.Concierto de vientos y cuerdas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recordó la primera vez que lo vio tocar con ese traje negro brillante, el cabello largo recogido en una coleta, parecía una ninfa, la criatura perfecta que encerraba dentro de sí rasgos femeninos, masculinos y que poseía a la música como si esta emanara de él. Viktor tomaba el violín como un amante mientras el preludio de Taneyev 28 se erigía forjado por el juego entre el arco y sus dedos. Yuuri pensó, impresionado, a sus doce años, que seguro esa presión que sentía en el pecho era lo que se sentía enamorarse.
> 
> “¡Ahí estás!”, exclamó Viktor irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Yuuri llegó a dar un salto, miró hacia la puerta donde unos ojos azul cielo sonreían hacia él. Fue una muy mala idea recordar a Viktor en su adolescencia; ahora le costaba mirarlo a los ojos y estaba seguro de que si hablaba tendría un delator tartamudeo.

4.Concierto de vientos y cuerdas

Luego del cuarto concierto de Debussy, Sara comprendió que no podía seguir aguantándose y pidió una conversación con su sección de cuerdas y el maestro. Se le veía resignada y resuelta; Viktor entró a la sala de reuniones sosteniendo un mug de café con Yuuri detrás regañándolo por haberse saltado el almuerzo. La violinista se sonrió al verlos entrar y extendió una carpeta al conductor. "Primero que todo quiero veas eso".

Viktor tomó los papeles y los leyó, su gesto cambiando a uno de profunda preocupación.

"Tienes una tendinitis muy seria"

"No quise darle importancia, porque estamos recién iniciando la temporada, pero si no hago terapia ahora, podría quedar con una lesión permanente, así que con Micky decidimos que mejor doy un paso al costado ahora antes de que deba dejarlo del todo", explicó Sara con seriedad. "He hablado con Micky y el resto de mi sección para ver el asunto de mi sucesión"

Viktor asintió, como él era el conductor y director musical, lo normal sería que él buscara un reemplazo dentro de la orquesta, no obstante, el primero de la sección es un líder que conoce a sus compañeros y por tanto puede participar de esas decisiones. Viktor confiaba en el criterio de Sara; nunca esperó su sugerencia.

"Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que Yuuri debía entrar a ocupar mi lugar"

"¿Perdón?", preguntó Viktor.

"¡Eh!", Yuuri dejó caer la carpeta con los papeles de Viktor y con las manos temblorosas intentó agarrarlos de nuevo, uno de los violinistas se agachó a su lado y lo ayudó a ordenar las partituras para volver a ponerlas en la carpeta.

"Yuuri no es parte de la orquesta, tu sucesor debería ser Micky", acotó el maestro, pero Sara negó con la cabeza.

"El primer violín debe ser alguien capaz de guiar al resto, Micky es bueno, pero él me sigue y dentro de este grupo no hay nadie que sea capaz de ponerse al frente la forma en que Yuuri lo hace"

"Sara, yo no...", comenzó Yuuri.

"Sí, yo lo vi, todos lo vimos, cuando ensayábamos el Reverie, cuando el maestro nos mandó a ensayar aparte , no solo llevaste el solo, sino que marcaste un ritmo que todos podíamos seguir, nos diste algunas indicaciones"

"¿En serio?", preguntó Viktor intrigado.

"Lo hice pensando en de qué forma sonaba mejor... nunca pensé"

"Y es obvio que sabes, eres profesor, sabes dirigir grupos de cuerdas"

"¿Ah, sí?", Viktor parecía fascinado con la situación y miraba con interés a su asistente.

"Yo no quise, no intentaba..."

"No estoy enfadado, Yuuri"

"La seccion se puso de acuerdo, nadie está enfadado", agregó Sara.

"Si Sara y los demás están de acuerdo en que tú eres bueno guiando a la sección entonces yo no puedo oponerme, voy a presentarle el caso a Minako para ver si podemos tramitar tu entrada como reemplazo por esta temporada"

El japonés tenía sus ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, estaba recargado sobre la pared y sentía que comenzaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. Viktor se acercó y tomó su mano preguntando discretamente. "¿Estás bién?", Yuuri negó furiosamente con la cabeza y Viktor apretó su agarre, excusándose antes de llevarse al violinista fuera de la sala de reuniones.

Cuando estuvieron a solas en la oficina del conductor, el ruso pudo notar que Yuuri tomaba aire rápidamente, se estaba ahogando; Viktor lo agarró y lo obligó a respirar en contra de su camisa mientras le decía tonterías para tranquilizarlo, "Todo está bien, no estás solo... no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, estás a salvo". Estuvieron así hasta que Yuuri dejó de agitarse, sus mejillas aún estaban rojas por el esfuerzo y lucía algo avergonzado de su reacción.

"Yuuri, nadie te está obligando, Sara hizo una sugerencia y yo puedo respetarla, porque confío en su criterio, pero no es una orden; la orden final la doy yo, tú único contrato conmigo ahora es ser mi asistente, solo tienes esa obligación, si no quieres..."

"Sí quiero", corrigió Yuuri inmediatamente. "Sí quiero, he practicado toda mi vida para formar parte de esta orquesta... es solo que"

"¿Estás nervioso?"

"Sí"

"No te preocupes, ya nos conoces a todos, ellos a tí, esta es una oportunidad de tocar con amigos, míralo así"

"Bien..."

"¡Muy bien!", asintió Viktor llamándolo a sentarse junto a él en el escritorio, "Voy a terminar la reunión, espérame acá, no te agites, no pienses tonterías, espérame quieto y en lo posible con la mente en blanco, vuelvo en seguida"

Yuuri asintió mientras vio al maestro correr hacia la sala de enfrente. Intentó seguir las órdenes. Quedarse quieto, pensar en nada; su mente intentó traicionarlo así que tarareó una melodía, Viktor ama a Taneyev; recordó la primera vez que lo vio tocar con ese traje negro brillante, el cabello largo recogido en una coleta, parecía una ninfa, la criatura perfecta que encerraba dentro de sí rasgos femeninos, masculinos y que poseía a la música como si esta emanara de él. Viktor tomaba el violín como un amante mientras el preludio de Taneyev 28 se erigía forjado por el juego entre el arco y sus dedos. Yuuri pensó, impresionado, a sus doce años, que seguro esa presión que sentía en el pecho era lo que se sentía enamorarse.

"¡Ahí estás!", exclamó Viktor irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Yuuri llegó a dar un salto, miró hacia la puerta donde unos ojos azul cielo sonreían hacia él. Fue una muy mala idea recordar a Viktor en su adolescencia; ahora le costaba mirarlo a los ojos y estaba seguro de que si hablaba tendría un delator tartamudeo. "Quiero hacer a Mozart a continuación", declaró el ruso sentándose enfrente y abriendo su computadora portatil.

"oh, bien... ya... es decir...", el japonés se cacheteó internamente, juntó voluntad y preguntó. "¿Tienes algo especial en mente?", intentando volcar su atención a la pantalla de la laptop del conductor"

"Quiero hacer conciertos de cuerdas y vientos, entonces había pensado en el concierto No 3 para violín"

Yuuri tragó saliva, ese fue el primer concierto que Viktor a sus quince años tocó como violín solista en Rusia. Viktor apretó su mano para darle valor, sin darse cuenta como ese pequeño roce empeoraba todo.

"En Vientos había pensado en un concierto de Clarinete y otro de Oboe"

"Suena duro"

"Haríamos en total un programa de tres conciertos y duraría una hora y media, tu harías el solo de violín y luego JJ y Yurio"

"¿Y el siguiente?"

"Ravel y Poulenc, luego repetiríamos los programas que tenemos hasta ahora en el extranjero y la gira nacional"

"Tenemos hasta ahora Sivelius, Wagner, Grieg, Debussy y luego haríamos Mozart, Poulenc y Ravel, ¿El cierre sería un compilado de lo mejor?"

"No, quiero contactar compositores actuales, ojalá emergentes o desconocidos y cerraríamos con eso"

"¿Presentaríamos tus viejas composiciones?"

"Emergentes, Yuuri, yo no tengo nada nuevo", aclaró Viktor, sonando un poco amargo al decirlo.

"Seguro antes del cierre de temporada piensas en algo"

"Puede ser", concedió el conductor, aunque lo dudaba. Su inspiración últimamente era huidiza. Estaba seguro de que como conductor, su visión personal aun era distinguible, pero como compositor su chispa había muerto junto con su adolescencia. "Por lo pronto manda un mensaje con las nuevas noticias al resto"

"¿Todas las nuevas?", preguntó Yuuri, nuevamente sintiéndose ansioso. Viktor lo anticipó y declaró.

"No, no todo, solo lo referente al repertorio y cítalos mañana a las 9, nosotros dos llegaremos a las ocho y media, ensayaremos hasta las trece horas, iremos a almorzar y continuaremos de 14.30 a 17.00, luego afinamos unas últimas cosas en mi oficina y quedas libre.."

El japones tomaba nota rápidamente en el computador de Viktor y luego se la envió por mail a sí mismo y comenzó a redactar un mensaje más ordenado para el resto de la orquesta.

"Ah y Yuuri...", llamó Viktor mientras ordenaba sus papeles en el portafolios. Yuuri se volvió hacia él, aún ofuscado, el conductor continuó sin reparar en ello, "Tienes dos trabajos conmigo desde mañana, más lo del conservatorio, así que deberías priorizar en esos tres y dejar tus otras actividades de lado, por el momento"

"Lo sé"

"No quiero que colapses..."

"No lo haré, trabajaré duro, demostraré que puedo con esto"

"Bien, nos vemos mañana, duerme, por favor, duerme bien"

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Fue difícil decirle a Minami que no podía seguir con las clases particulares; el chico parecía al borde del llanto, pero entonces Yuuri le propuso inscribirse en el conservatorio, como una forma de dar nuevos pasos como músico y poder continuar trabajando juntos. Finalmente, Minami había chillado que haría todo lo posible por ir a sus clases, aunque fueran casi por la noche.

Al día siguiente, Yuuri llegó temprano, se encontró con Viktor a dos cuadras del Music Hall y caminaron juntos con Makkachin; llegaron a tomar desayuno mientras arreglaban los pormenores el ensayo. En el auditorio, los músicos se instalaron en sus puestos cuando Viktor anunció que Sara se tomaría una licencia para recuperarse de una lesión. Muchos cuchichearon, preocupados hasta que se anunció sobre los nuevos arreglos de la sección de violines. La mayoría se acercó a felicitar a Yuuri, muchos asentían, pero desde la sección de oboes, Yuri parecía querer estrangular su instrumento y cuando Viktor anunció que comenzarían ensayando el concierto para violín, el oboista se puso de pie intempestivamente y gritó.

"¡¿Le darás otro solo al cerdo?!"

Viktor miró hacia la sección de vientos y reconoció que no era solo una pregunta, era una afirmación indignada y desafiante, entonces tuvo una idea.

"¿Te gustaría competir por un solo?"

"¿Eh?", el oboísta se veía confundido. Yuuri por su parte, miró extrañado, él conocía el programa de este concierto. Yuri tendría un solo, aunque claro, él no lo sabía.

"Competir, ambos preparan una canción y yo decido cuál va en el programa, y no solo tú, ¿Alguien más quiere competir?"

Esa era una pregunta trampa. Yuuri llevaba poco tiempo en la orquesta, pero sabía que solo un miembro más podría enganchar con ese desafío.

"¡Yo quiero competir!", gritó JJ enérgicamente desde la sección de clarinetes y Viktor se sonrió satisfecho. Yuuri, por su parte pensó que era una locura permitir que creyeran que estaban en una competencia, porque el concierto estaba diseñado de antemano para ellos tres. Pero por supuesto, JJ tampoco lo sabía.

"Bien entonces, ¡Mozart!, les pasaré sus tareas. El resto también practicará estas piezas, evaluaré el ensamblaje completo y la interpretación del solista, comenzaremos por el concierto número 3 para violín, hasta el medio día y en la tarde practicaremos dos horas del concierto de Concierto en C para oboe, el Adagio y Rondo y luego dos horas del concierto para clarinete en A mayor"

Practicaron durante la mañana, Yuuri estuvo sentado con el resto en el auditorio, Viktor insistió en que fuese así y contestó sus propias llamadas telefónicas y anotó garabateadamente en una libreta luego de cada una. Yuuri tuvo el presentimiento de que luego le tocaría traducir esos apuntes y armarle un itinerario más ordenado. Con lo especial que podía ser Viktor, ni se extrañó de que agendara reuniones a la misma hora y que Yuuri tuviese que almorzar mientras hacía un esfuerzo por reagendarlas porque "La última vez que comprobé, no eras capaz de estar en dos lugares de la ciudad al mismo tiempo", teniendo que ver las caritas arrepentidas del conductor.

Al final de ese día, en la oficina del maestro, Yuuri preguntó.

"Por qué les haces creer que están compitiendo por el solo"

"¿Por qué dices?, ¿No viste lo motivados que están?"

"Eres un niño", comentó Yuuri antes de guardar la cafetera y salir por la puerta. Viktor le miró con interés. El japonés había cambiado mucho desde esa primera vez que se vieron; Yuuri entonces era un atado de nervios constante a su alrededor y jamás se atrevía a contradecirlo en nada. Por supuesto seguía siendo ansioso ante los nuevos desafíos, Viktor había aprendido a leer las señales de alerta y a acompañarlo adecuadamente frente a una crisis; esa misma confianza forzada había vuelto a Yuuri más cercano y Viktor se daba cuenta de que ya no era observador por él con idolatría como antes. Yuuri ahora le contestaba cuando algo no le parecía, le quitaba el café, lo regañaba si hacía algo caprichoso y era capaz de lanzarle algunos comentarios mordaces para frenar su egocentrismo. Viktor no podía estar más encantado.

No obstante, su asistente no era el único que había comenzado a tratarlo de forma poco dignataria. Yuri, el oboista, rápidamente se estaba tomando atribuciones. En los días posteriores al anuncio de la “compatencia”, habían tenido algunas prácticas uno a uno con cada uno de los solistas de la sección vientos y rápidamente había comenzado a arañar un camino que le llevara a conocer mejor al músico adolescente bajo su dirección. Así se enteró que Yuuri era huérfano de madre, que no había conocido a su padre, que se crió con su abuelo en Moskú y que comenzó a vivir soloa los trece años cuando se mudó a San Petersburgo a tocar con la orquesta y luego se mudó a los quince a Estados Unidos a tocar bajo la dirección de Yakov. Sonaba como una historia semejante a la suya e incluso se identificó enormemente con la obstinación y los altos humos del oboísta. Así que le exigió, haciéndolo repetir, casi hasta la locura el mismo puente de la melodía y cuando reclamó que seguro al cerdo no le hacía pasar por todo esto, Viktor sacudió su mano y respondió con una sonrisa abierta y fingiendo inocencia. “¿No has visto sus dedos?”

Luego fue el turno de JJ, tanto Yuuri como Yuri miraron casi con lástima al clarinetista mientras iba con una sonrisa llena de sí mismo al despacho del conductor mientras el resto de la orquesta practicaba los conciertos de violín y oboe siguiendo todas las instrucciones que Viktor había apuntado en un pizarrón de tiza que hizo instalar en el auditorio.

JJ fue más difícil de descifrar. La fachada externa de su personalidad era tan abrumadora que cualquiera hubiera pensado que eso era todo. Que Jean Jaques era solo un joven músico, talentoso, creído y que solo tocaba por amor a verse a sí mismo en el escenario, pero Viktor se negaba a creer eso. Nadie que pudiese tocar de esa manera podía ser un chico malcriado. Debía haber algo más detrás de todo, porque JJ tocaba con una furia y pasión que sobresalía del resto de su sección. Entonces Viktor debió dejar los intentos de abordaje directo y comenzó sus averiguaciones. Preguntó a Minako sobre los antecedentes del clarinetista y averiguó que era hijo de dos virtuosos concertistas canadieneses. Alain Leroy, un pianista que se había hecho famoso por recorrer el mundo con su mujer , Nathalie Leroy la violinista, dando conciertos de duo. Viktor buscó presentaciones y encontró unos videos y audios que le impresionaron. Entonces pudo entender, había una presión sobre los hombros del clarinetista. Entonces supuso que tal vez habrían videos o información de JJ tocando precozmente con sus padres, pero nada de eso. Siguió rastrando hasta dar con que el matrimonio había tenído dos hijas y un hijo, al buscar sobre él no encontró nada, pero indagando en una revista de Quebeq, se encontró con un artículo en francés de hacía unos 12 años atrás que hablaba de cómo habían estimulado la educación musical de sus hijos, en especial de la chica mayor: Joan Jaqueline.

Ahí estaba. La determinación, la pasión de JJ. Viktor lo entendió todo. Ese ego aparente, por qué se mudó tan lejos del alero de sus padres para sobresalir sin su ayuda. La aparente vanidad y obsesión con el gimnasio. Todos eran ladrillos que habían construido quien era ahora Jean Jaques Leroy.

En las siguientes prácticas supo como enfocar su dirección hacia el clarinetista y sin que este lo supiera, Viktor amoldó los ritmos a su carácter para poder sacar lo mejor de él, bajó sutilmente la intensidad de la orquesta para resaltar más el clarinete en los puentes y pudo notar como la actitud inicialmente irrespetuosa del canadiense cambiaba, hacia él al menos; habían llegado a un entendimiento sin palabras, solo mediante el lenguaje que ambos mejor conocían.

Dos días antes de la presentación, el telón de la farsa cayó. Minako advirtió a Viktor que Yuuri estaba sobrepasado con todo el trabajo que tenía. El ruso, quiso hablar con él después del ensayo general llamándolo a su oficina y el violinista había comenzado a explicar que no era nada, que estaba todo bien, pero sus manos temblaban y Viktor se sentó a su lado mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos antes de que Yuuri colapsara en un llanto nervioso. Sin embargo, aún así, totalmente expuesto, le rogó que no le quitara la oportunidad, que no le quitara el solo. El valor verdadero era enfrentar los temores; Yuuri era el hombre más valiente que Viktor había conocido.

“Yuuri, este concierto fue pensado para mostrarte nuevamente como solista, nadie va a quitarte eso”, le prometió el ruso abrazándolo y pudieron haber tenido otro momento de aquellos, Yuuri pudo haberle contado algo acerca de su pasado, haberle dicho más de su familia en Hasetsu, de las aguas termales, de sus amigos del conservatorio. Viktor añoraba esos momentos, quería saberlo todo sobre él. Sin embargo, Yuri Plisetsky lo impidió, con sus gruñidos y gritos furibundos que se internaron en su pequeño refugio.

“¡Así que pensabas darle el solo al cerdo de todos modos!”

“Vaya, tenías razón...”, murmuró Jean, con un tono cargado de decepción. Yuri por su parte se avalanzó dentro del despacho y parecía decidido a golpear a ambos, director y violinista, cuando Yuuri se interpuso y gritó. 

“¡Todos tenemos un solo!”

“Eh”, Yuri bajó los puños, sin saber que pensar.

“Creo haber escuchado mal, dijiste que todos teníamos un solo”, comentó JJ dejándose caer en la silla del escritorio del conductor, como quien demanda explicaciones.

“Es que es así”, comenzó a explicar Viktor esbozando una enorme sonrisa que no logró mejorar el ánimo de los dos músicos de vientos.

“¿Y la competencia?”, preguntó JJ confundido.

“¿No entendiste?, ¡Nunca hubo competencia!”, ladró Yuri mirando desafiante al conductor, pero luego cambiando su vista hacia Yuuri, “¡Tú sabías!”

“No podía decirles, él quería verlos esforzarse, vernos de rivales”, explicó el japonés avergonzado.

“Eso explica tu desempeño de mierda, sabías que no era una real”, comentó Yuri con rudeza.

“¿Eh?”

“No le hagas caso, lo hacías espléndido”, murmuró Viktor y se volvió hacia los dos músicos y explicó. “Hagamos lo siguiente, luego del concierto decidiré quien me ha conmovido más con su presentación y le doy varios solos en el próximo concierto.

“Me parece justo”, contestó JJ, Yuuri asintió determinado y el oboísta emitió un pequeño gruñido y aceptó. “Me parece, como para que el puto esfuerzo no haya sido en vano”

“Nunca será en vano, toda práctica te hace mejor músico”

“¡Lo tuyo es una puta tortura!”, gritó Yuri y JJ asintió. Viktor miró a Yuuri buscando apoyo y el violinista también se fue en su contra. “Lo es, pero sirve”.

El día del concierto Yuuri estaba tras bambalinas con el resto escuchando las tonterías que Viktor le decía a los músicos antes de entrar; con la indicación de Minako, todos entraron y Viktor unos segundos después saludó al público. Yuuri tocó con la misma dedicación de siempre, pero no la misma con la que tocó el Reverie. Ya fuera porque Mozart no era lo suyo o porque los nervios lo traicionaron, o tal vez porque no quería llamar la atención para seguir enemistándose con las divas de la orquesta. Lo que haya sido, Viktor consideró que no fue su mejor presentación. Yurio en cambio, reflejó su determinación en cada nota y tuvo una ejecución perfecta, siguiendo cada instrucción dada por el maestro, pero Viktor hubiera apreciado un estilo personal; Yurio tenía una personalidad arrolladora que no salía a la superficie siempre que tocaba. Tal vez debería intentar ponerlo con un compositor más moderno, algo nihilista. JJ en cambio, se puso de pie mirando al público y lanzando un beso discreto a alguien de la primera fila antes de tomar su clarinete; no siguió tan al pie de la letra las instrucciones pero dio una interpretación sentida que logró conmoverlo a él como conductor y a la audiencia. Lo imaginó tocando en el próximo concierto la Vocalise-étude en forme de Habanera, la Pavane pour une infante difunte, y luego todos juntos cerrando con Daphnis et Cloe; ya habría tiempo para armar el resto del repertorio.

Al finalizar los tres en la contienda abordaron al conductor que solo dijo:

“El próximo concierto comienza con la Vocalise-étude y desde allí unos tres solos de clarinete”

“Mierda”, escupió Yurio frustrado, Jean Jaques levantó sus puños, extasiado y Yuurio asentía mientras pasaba el paño para limpiar el sudor de su violín.

“La próxima vez tal vez”, expresó el clarinetista al oboista que se alejó dejándolo con la mano estirada. Yuuri, sin rencores, lo felicitó y luego comenzó a circular un mensaje de invitación a una fiesta Jam session en la que JJ y Mila participarían; Yuuri mencionó que él había ido algunas veces con sus amigos del conservatorio a ese bar y les recomendó llevar sus instrumentos para subirse a improvisar al escenario. Yuri Plisetsky contestó que odiaba el jazz, pero entonces Viktor canturreó que no podía opinar sino le daba una oportunidad. Llevado por ese desafío y por la sofocante insistencia de Mila, Yuri finalmente había agarrado el estuche de su oboe más barato, se había montado en la línea A, hacia Harlem y descendió hacia el bar. En principio se había sentido tonto, eso de meterse a un tugurio de mala muerte y llevar su instrumento, pero bar estaba lleno de músicos. Mila estaba sobre el escenario improvisando una canción (1) con un grupo de desconocidos. Más allá, algunos conocidos de la orquesta estaban compartiendo mesa con cuatro extraños que eran muy amistosos con Yuuri, un tailandés , un chino, un latino y un tipo moreno y alto que no hablaba mucho, pero que de pronto clavó su mirada en él. El oboísta, molesto con la atención ladró. “¿Qué miras, imbécil?”.

El aludido dio vuelta la cabeza, como si Yuri no fuese la gran cosa, como si no lo hubiera mirado fijamente solo hasta hace unos segundos. “¡Becka!, toca con nosotros”, gritó Mila desde el escenario , donde Chris se acomodaba en la batería y varios músicos se bajaron hacia sus mesas. “Otro idiota más de la sección de cuerdas”, pensó Yuri al notar el estuche de su instrumento, pero se sorprendió al ver una viola, una elección no tan común. Juntos comenzaron a duo a tocar una balada que al parecer era conocida, basándose en como muchos le seguía el ritmo desde sus mesas, el tipo era bastante bueno, se notaba que estaba agregando florituras, alargando notas. Escuchó que el tailandés comentó “Otabek desde que descubrió el jazz, lo ha preferido por sobre la música clásica”; el oboista no estaba de acuerdo con esa predilección, pero podía reconocer algo hermoso cuando lo escuchaba. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó la risa de JJ que sonaba más allá abrazando a su novia, su mojito sin alcohol entibiándose sobre la mesa, incluso al cerdo que estaba borracho sacando a Viktor a bailar un lento, unidos en un abrazo en que sus mejillas casi se tocaban. Esos dos eran un desastre natural esperando por ocurrir. Cuando la música acabó, se dio cuenta de que él también había viendo más de la cuenta al tipo de la Viola, lo suficiente como para ganarse una mirada de vuelta. Entonces el oboísta volvió su atención al trago olvidado, avergonzado.

Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando el violista tomó el asiento junto a él trayéndole otro mojito sin alcohol mientras él bebía una cerveza también sin alcohol. “Noté que no estás embriagándote”, dijo como única explicación.

“Uno pensaría que en Harlem se pasarían las normas por el traste”

“Tendrías que ir a Queens para eso”, explicó secamente y se presentó, “Otabek Altin”

“Yuri Pliseksky”, contestó el ruso.

“Lo sé, primer oboe de la orquesta de la ciudad.

“Vaya, y yo pensé que solo te gustaba ej jazz”

“Estudio en un conservatorio y vivo con músicos de cámara y un tenor”

“¿Vives con el cerd.. con Yuuri Katsuki?”

Otabek aguantó la risa ante el insulto reprimido y asintió. 

“Con Yuuri, y Phichit que es ese que está sacándose selfies con tus compañeros, Leo, el tipo latino que está con la guitarra y el chino del lado es Ji, el tenor”

“O sea, eres la niñera de cuatro imbéciles”

Otabek rió ante su pesadez y preguntó. “Y Yuri Plisetsky tiene un pasatiempo degradante como ese?”

“¿Aparte de tocar el oboe dices? Cuido un gato”

“Seguro más agradable que cuidar a esos”, contestó el violista apuntando a Yuuri y Viktor que daban vueltas y vueltas.

Yuri se olvidó por ese momento de que había declarado odiar el jazz, de que estaban los imbéciles de sus compañeros, incluso ignoró a JJ en el escenario tocando un vertiginoso swing (3) mientras el cerdo y Viktor bailaban por la pista como unos dementes. (4) Por primera vez en casi diez años, Yuri perdió la noción del tiempo haciendo algo que no fuera practicar el oboe; ni siquiera hablaron de música clásica, hablaron de lo que fue tener que dejar el hogar siendo pequeños, de sus familias, de sus comidas favoritas, de las diferencia entre crecer en Rusia y Kasajistán, de tener que estar solos en una ciudad extraña. Yuri confesó estar sorprendido de que nunca lo hubiesen intentado asaltar en sus dos años en Nueva York. “Eso es porque luces intimidante”

“Mido menos de uno setenta, no creo ser intimidante”

“Tienes la mirada de un soldado”, comentó el kasajo, tomando el último sorbo de su botellín.

“De un soldado...”, murmuró Yuri sorprendido. Le han dicho muchas cosas, crío, malcríado, demonio, hada, maricón. Nunca un descriptor tan honorable. Cuando acabaron de hablar, casi todos se habían ido. Otabek se ofreció llevarlo a su casa en su motocicleta y así Yuuri acabó en un viaje de media hora agarrado fuertemente a la cintura de un recién conocido. Aún así, este extraño en un poco más de tres horas de conversación parecía conocerlo más que muchos con los que había trabajado por años. Yuri nunca se había dado la licencia de abrirse con nadie, para ser honesto. 

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, en la puerta del apartamento de Yuri, Otabek, sin muchos rodeos, le pidió el número de teléfono para poder juntarse a tomar un café “o simplemente salir”. Yuri estaba confundido. ¿Lo estaban invitando a salir como una cita? ¿Solo para ser amigos? Su subconsciente le gritaba que saliera corriendo, por su salud mental, por su carrera, por su seguridad. Pero no quería. 

Por una vez en diecisiete años, desplazó la voz de la razón hacia atrás y le dictó su número a este tipo que acababa de conocer. Lo observó alejarse, con la chaqueta de cuero cubriendo sus espaldas, con el sonido de la moto retumbando en sus oídos, la calidez del agarre aún en sus manos y la sensación de que debería darle al jazz una oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: A ver si todos entendieron lo que insinúo sobre JJ. Es algo que quise abordar en esta historia solamente. Se viene el Otayuri <3 y las primeras llamas del Vikturi están ardiendo. Aunque lento.  
> Hice una lista en spotify llamada “Yuri on chords” con las canciones de este fic, por si a alguien le interesa. Hay canciones ya mencionadas y unas que serán incluidas en los próximos capítulos.  
> (1) la canción es Take the A train- Jazz violín version  
> (2)la canción es Day dream- Jazz violin version  
> (3) Clarinet Swing de la Lars Samuelson Orchestra  
> (4) pueden usar esto como referencia AMAZING DUET - Max Pitruzzella and Thomas Blacharz - Swingin' Genova, esta en youtube


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Estamos en huelga indefinida hasta que tengamos el reajuste y el seguro social”, explicó Chris, “pero vinimos a cumplir horario, ahora, si nos disculpas”, sacó un juego de naipes y se sentó en el suelo. Algunos de los otros se sentaron a su alrededor y pidieron jugar. Yuuri, en la sección de cuerdas, conversaba animadamente con Micky y se les había unido Emil.

5.Adagio

Minako se abrió camino entre los estudiantes que hacían abandono del aula. Algunos reclamaban que el profesor les había hecho practicar de forma enfermiza el mismo arpegio y vibrato del Trino del diablo hasta que todos estaban hartos. Minami, defendió las decisiones del profesor, diciendo que era para conseguir la perfección en ambas técnicas. La profesora Okukawa admiró el entusiasmo del adolescente recordando con nostalgia cuando Yuuri era más joven y tenía esa misma energía. En ese momento, derrumbado en su asiento mientra pasaba un paño con su violín parecía tener toda la pesadez de un cincuentón o de alguien incluso mayor, porque Minako tenía cincuenta y uno y no lucía tan fatal.

“¿Es así como se siente haber triunfado en la sinfónica de Nueva York?”, preguntó burlona al ver a su ex-alumno masajeando su hombro derecho, seguro adolorido con la presión de tantos movimientos vertiginosos por todo el día.

“Entre cuidar que Viktor no haga tonterías, más sus ensayos infernales, más estas clases...”

“En que te transformas en un tirano igual de temible que tu conductor...”, apuntó ella con mordacidad.

Yuuri ignoró el comentario y continuó quejándose, “Y si a eso agregas que Yuri me observa como si quisiera matarme y JJ está constantemente vigilándome en espera de que lo haga mal y le den todos los solos... sí, así se siente triunfar en esa orquesta”

“Yuuri, cariño, ¿quieres tomar un consejo de una amiga?”, expresó Minako amablemente mientras masajeaba los hombros del violinista que se había entregado a sus manos hacía unos segundos. 

“Está bien”

“Debes elegir uno de los dos trabajos en la orquesta, no puedes ser el asistente del maestro y el primer violín, eso genera conflictos de intereses, cada vez que te den un solo, creerán que es porque te tienen preferencia”

“No puedo simplemente dejar uno de los dos cargos, ser asistente es mi cargo permanente... ser primer violín es solo un reemplazo por ocho meses, cuando Sara se sienta bien, volveré a ser solo el niñero de Viktor”

“¿Eso quieres?”

Yuuri botó su mirada y reconoció. “No, preferiría ser el primer violín, pero eso no depende de mí”

“No, pero puedes audicionar el próximo año, con la experiencia que tendrás, seguro quedarás dentro...”

“¿Tú crees?”

“No como primer violín, pero seguro quedas dentro de la sección de cuerdas... para eso debes hacerlo bien y no puedes si vas a estar explotándote con dos cargos dentro de la orquesta”

“Entonces...”

“Debes renunciar a ser su asistente”

Yuuri no contestó. No sabía cómo. Minako tenía un punto, eso seguro aliviaría las tensiones con Yuri y JJ, y cortaría los susurros en los pasillos, pero ¿no era eso una alta traición hacia Viktor? El maestro le había dado una oportunidad, le confiaba su rutina, su alimentación, su tiempo y a cambio le había enseñado tanto, ¿podría Yuuri simplemente dejarlo a su suerte?

“Prométeme que te lo vas a pensar”

“Lo haré”, afirmó sin mucha convicción, Minako se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Sus hombros se sentían más livianos físicamente, pero otro peso se había instalado en él. El de las decisiones difíciles. 

+0+0+0+0+

Viktor salió de su despacho extrañado hacia la sala de juntas de la directiva. Minako entró un poco antes que él y le hizo señas para que se apurase.

“¿Qué pasa ahora?”, preguntó el ruso un poco molesto por la interrupción del ensayo.

“Los socios accionistas me llamaron a una reunión, querían que tú estuvieras ahí”, susurró ella jalándolo unos metros más lejos de la sala.

“¿Para qué?”

“No lo sé, pero maestro, por favor... compórtate, ellos dan el dinero, ellos financian todo esto así que podía tal vez....”

“Que...”

“Bajar la intensidad un poco”, susurró ella, como si gritase.

Viktor la miró ofendido, él no era un chiquillo intenso. Él podía controlarse, sabía que los benefactores eran importantes, los mecenas del siglo veintiuno. Él siempre supo impresionarlos con sus gestos y palabras. Entró exudando confianza y sentándose en la cabecera, Minako, no obstante, le pegó con una carpeta para hacerlo correrse. Ella era la directora del consejo. El ruso la miró con un gesto herido y se sentó a su derecha.

“Esta reunión de emergencia es porque nos preocupan la decisiones impulsivas del maestro”, disparó un tipo gordo y calvo, Minako le había explicado anteriormente haciéndolo mirar fotografías que ese era el mayo inversionista. 

“No tiene de qué preocuparse, hasta ahora hemos llenado las salas casi todas las noches”, declaró Minako.

“Eso no se pone en duda, su figura atrae la atención de muchos curiosos, pero cuando la fiebre inicial se vaya ¿Qué nos quedara?”

“No creo que se trate de una fiebre inicial...” comentó Viktor irritado, pero fue ignorado y el mismo viejo respondió su pregunta.

“Lo único que tendremos es la reputación dañada, estamos quedando como payasos improvisadores, armando el programa semana a semana como unos novatos”

“¡Perdón!, pero no puedo armar un programa de la nada, sin conocer a mis músicos”

“Ha estado ya cuatro meses en la orquesta y sigue improvisando”

“¡No más!, tenemos el programa definitivo, ahora se prepara a Poulenc y Ravel y con eso más los programas listos, comenzará la gira...”, comenzó a explicar Minako.

“y terminaremos con un concierto de estreno de nuevos compositores que reclutaré antes del cierre”, afirmó Viktor desafiante.

“¿Ves?, a esto me refiero, Minako, no podemos permitir que este payaso siga jugando con nuestra orquesta”

“¿Disculpe?”, Viktor se levantó de su silla sin darse cuenta, sus ojos azules amenazantes y su metro ochenta de estatura imponiéndose sobre el resto. 

“Viktor es el conductor y director musical que toma las decisiones artísticas de nuestra orquesta, y lo será por tres años al menos, está en su contrato y es la decisión que tomamos en conjunto para darle vida a la orquesta”

“Sí, porque nunca pensamos que la innovación implicaba este caos”

“¡Hemos tenido un programa que he cumplido al pie de la letra semana a semana! ¡Ensayamos bajo un estricto horario!”, les hizo notar Viktor. “Diles, Minako”

“Lo que dice el maestro es cierto, de todos modos, los programas, como les mencionamos, están listos y me consta que trabajan muy duro...”

“Además está el hecho de que puso a un novato como primer violín”, acotó una de las socias accionistas, también una mujer mayor muy conservadora.

“Yuuri Katsuki es un profesor de conservatorio, muy lejos de ser un novato”, ladró Viktor.

“Es un don nadie, al menos Sara Crispino es reconocida en la escena europea”, agregó el mismo hombre de antes. 

“¿A Dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Greg?”

“Habrá un corte presupuestario por esta temporada, no podemos inflar los sueldos de la orquesta si no sabemos si valdrá la pena el resultado”, contestó el accionista.

“¡No puedes hace eso!, cada dos años hay reajuste salarial”

“No esta vez, ya hemos votado”

“Mi voto también cuenta y el de Viktor”, peleó Minako, “Levanten la mano quienes rechazan esta medida y aprueban un reajuste salarial de 5% desde esta temporada”, para su asombro, solo ella y el conductor levantaron la mano. La directora golpeó la mesa indignada y Viktor se volvió a levantar de su asiento.

“¡Somos artistas!, no pueden castrarnos de este modo, de última si necesitan un chivo expiatorio, tómenla conmigo...”

“Señor Nikiforov, esto no es algo personal, estamos velando por los intereses financieros de esta institución”

“Claro que no, ustedes son unas momias sordas que solo están velando por sus intereses”, rugió el conductor antes de salir hacia el pasillo en dirección a su despacho. Minako salió segundos después y se cubría la cara con ambas manos. Viktor se había pasado. Aunque, a su defensa, la directiva había conspirado a espaldas de ambos.

“Qué haremos... cómo les diremos esto”

“Juntos... vamos juntos, ahora después del ensayo de la tarde...”, le prometió Viktor antes de meterse a su oficina y cerrar la puerta. Yuuri estaba dentro, tenía servido te verde y dos shawarmas muy gordos. Viktor no pudo resistirlo y lo abrazó por detrás de donde el japonés estaba sentado, oliendo el aroma a lavanda de su champú. 

Al sentir los brazos del conductor a su alrededor. Yuuri se congeló de la impresión, casi bota su taza de té sobre el teclado del laptop. Viktor suspiraba contra su cuello y gruñía a veces de frustración. Hizo un amago de toda su voluntad para que la voz no se le quebrara de impresión. 

“¿Cómo fue la reunión?”

“Pésimo, terrible”

“¿Qué ocurrió?”, preguntó volteando la silla para encontrar el rostro preocupado de Viktor que seguía demasiado cerca suyo.

“Me odian, odian que no tenga programas fijos para todo el año, odian mi libertad creativa y cuestionan mis decisiones”

Yuuri sintió el pánico crepitando en sus entrañas. Cuestionan sus decisiones, como haberlo incluido en la orquesta, por ejemplo.

“No creo que sea personal”, musitó intentando disipar su angustia.

“Lo parecía... y ahora todos pagarán por mi culpa”, ante el gesto interrogante de Yuuri, Viktor aclaró, “No habrá reajuste salarial”

“Oh... no es tan grave... ¿o sí?”

“Al parecer lo es, Minako dice que lo es...”

“Bueno... ya pensaremos en algo”

“Yuuri, no sé que haría sin tí”, tarareó Viktor abrazándolo de frente y dejándolo en shock ¿Por qué estaba tan tactil de pronto?, Viktor era normalmente así, pero se estaba pasando. Yuuri se levantó de golpe, rompiendo el abrazo recién iniciado por el ruso y sentenció. “Termina tu sandwich, voy a buscar las copias de las partituras y las llevaré al auditorio”. 

Diciendo eso, desapareció. Viktor quedó mirándolo extrañado, ¿Qué le pasaba a Yuuri con él?, Viktor pensó que después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, en que bailaron, rieron y coquetearon tan descaradamente, Yuuri sería más abierto con él, al contacto físico. Tal vez más que simples roces de mano y abrazos. Pero el violinista parecía aún más asustadizo y esquivo de lo que había sido en las primeras semanas. Tal vez él había leído mal las señales, tal vez confundió los nervios y sobresaltos de Yuuri con algo más. Tal vez haber bailado pegados la noche anterior fue solo una conducta normal de Yuuri en las fiestas y no significaba nada.

“El ensayo de la tarde va a comenzar, ¿una vuelta corta?”, dijo mirando al rincón, donde Makkachin movía la cola contento antes de levantarse y seguirlo hacia fuera.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Luego de saber las noticias de la junta directiva, Yuuri recibió un mensaje de Micky avisándole que se reunirían en un café todos los músicos; aún estaba ordenando el itinerario semanal de Viktor, pero se apresuró y dijo agarrando sus cosas: “Me tengo que ir a una reunión de emergencia con los músicos”

“Oh, espérame, ordeno el portafolio y vamos”

“No puedes ir”, respondió Yuuri secamente, sorprendiendo al conductor.

“Como que no puedo ir... Yuuri soy parte de la orquesta”

“Sindicalmente no lo eres”, explicó el violinista y Viktor de pronto parecía muy perdido, “tu contrato no es igual al nuestro, formas parte de la junta directiva, los ajustes o falta de ellos que nos afectan a nosotros no te afectan a tí, además me pidieron explícitamente que no fuera contigo”

“¡Eso es absurdo!”

“Yo no hago las reglas...”

“¿Y quien está a cargo del grupo?”

“Chris”, respondió Yuuri antes de salir.

“¿Me vas a contar lo que pasa siquiera?”, gritó Viktor, pero no recibió respuesta. 

Yuuri tomó el metro y dos estaciones más allá, siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS, encontró un café que se veía abarrotado, aunque por fuera decía ‘Cerrado’; Emil se paró a abrirle la puerta y le explicó. “Estamos votando, se decidió ya que se amenazará con huelga en una carta que enviaremos a la directiva, ahora estamos votando cuánto tiempo de respuesta toleraremos y luego vamos a redactarla...”

“Vaya, esto es serio...”, comentó el japonés ubicándose detrás de Emil y Micky, Sara también estaba allí y le lanzó un beso amistoso.

“¿Asustado de la revolución, cerdo?”, preguntó Yuri sentado en una mesa.

“No es eso...”

“¿Comprendes que es necesario que nos unamos para poder lograr algo, verdad?”, preguntó JJ, que estaba sentado al lado del oboísta, como símbolo de una tregua temporal.

“Sí, o sea, lo entiendo pero Viktor...”

“Yuuri”, llamó Chris, ubicado adelante, en medio de todos.”¿Estás de acuerdo con darles 3 días o una semana de tiempo de respuesta?”

“Eh... bueno, ¿una semana? ¿no puede ser más?”

“Si esperamos más tiempo nos tramitarán por meses, tienen que darnos respuesta lo antes posible para poder tramitar el reajuste en dos meses más”

“Ah, bueno, entonces, tres días”

JJ, pegó un silbido impresionado y también votó por los tres días, como Yuri, Emil y los Crispino.

“Muy bien, entonces ahora escribiremos la carta... Yuuri imagino que como asistente eres bueno redactando”

“Eh...”

“Ven, ocupa la laptop de Marcus”, dijo Chris y detrás del mostrador de la cafetería, un hombre usando un delantal de la cafetería, le pasó un computador a Chris, “gracias cariño, bien, empecemos...”

Yuuri tomó apuntes de las ideas de Chris y de otros compañeros y finalmente ordenó todo en un texto que luego fue leído en voz alta por JJ - ya que Yuuri lo intentó, pero su voz no se escuchaba suficientemente alto en todo el lugar- una vez que todos aprobaron el contenido, la imprimeron en el mismo local y Chris prometió ir a dejarla al despacho de Minako. Justo cuando Yuuri iba saliendo luego de despedirse de los músicos, Chris lo llamó y le dijo en un tono serio. “No quiero poner presiones sobre ti, sé que eres nuevo, que tu contratación fija es como asistente y que esto de ser primer violín es un reemplazo...”, Yuuri sabía a donde iba a todo eso y no le gustaba, “¨pero creo que tienes futuro dentro de la orquesta, muchos lo pensamos, y es por eso que te recomiendo elegir mantenerte a nuestro lado, dejar ese trabajo de oficina ¿o es lo que quieres hacer en esta institución?”

“No, claro que no, yo quiero tocar”

“Ahí lo tienes, entonces, avísale a Viktor, dale un tiempo para buscar un nuevo asistente y estará todo bien”

“Eso espero”, musitó Yuuri y Chris lo atrajo en un abrazo que se sintió muy paternal. 

“Ya eres uno de nosotros”, afirmó antes de despedirse.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Isabella despertó con el sonido frenético de abrir y cerrar cajones que venía del baño. Al mirar bien, notó que JJ se había levantado, eran las cinco AM, ella tenía entendido que las prácticas de la orquesta eran a las nueve y además vivían demasiado cerca del Music Hall. Se levantó y golpeó la puerta. “¿Algún problema?, preguntó desde afuera y escuchó la voz claramente angustiada. “No es nada, vuelve a la cama”. Obviamente, Isabella no se tragó nada, ya llevaban dos años viviendo con él, cinco años de noviazgo y al menos 10 años de amistad. Ella sabía cuando Jean mentía.

“Abre la puerta”

“¡No es nada!”

“Jean...”, suspiró perdiendo la paciencia y entonces se escuchó el seguro del picaporte siendo liberado. Isabella entró al baño donde encontró a su pareja con una toalla en la cintura, y su pijama en el suelo imposiblemente anudado.

“¿Por qué te has bañado a esta hora?, ¿qué estás buscando?, has hecho un desastre... ¡Mis cajones!, por qué tenías que sacar todas mis cosas...”

“Necesito un tampón”, murmuró Jean avergonzado y sin querer mirar a los ojos a su novia.

“Oh...”, Isabella se apresuró a la habitación y abrió el cajón de su ropa interior, volviendo con una caja. “Pensé que ya no...”

“Yo también”, siseó JJ, ansioso tomando la caja y esperando unos segundos antes de soltar con más rabia de la que tenía planeada, “¿Y?, ¿me vas a dar algo de privacidad?”

“Claro, claro, vale... ¡que el rey se las arregle solo!”, Isabella salió del baño cabreada, cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo debido, y volvió a la cama, donde esperó sentada mirando hacia la puerta del baño que tardó demasiado en abrirse. En serio, qué tan difícil podía ser ponerse un tampón. No obstante, claro. Para ella no era difícil, pero para él debía ser terrible. Finalmente Jean salió con un gesto arrepentido y se arrodilló en la cama, frente a ella. 

“¿Te duele?”, preguntó Isabella.

“Un poco, pero no tengo antiinflamatorios”

“Yo tampoco, pero ¿Quieres un té?”

“¿Eso ayuda?”

“A mi sí, en especial si es con canela, porque da calor y entonces mejora la circulación de... bueno”

“Un té de canela entonces”, contestó Jean, levantándose un poco para dejarla pasar.

“Quédate aquí, yo lo traigo y... ¿Quieres hablar?”

“No... pero creo que necesito hacerlo”

“Bien”, respondió Isabella saliendo de la habitación y volviendo cinco minutos después con una taza humeante. “Entonces”, comenzó ella alcanzándole la bebida, “hace cuanto no pasaba esto”

“Un año, cuando ya llevaba dos años de tratamiento hormonal, pensé que ya no volvería a suceder... dios, me siento tan humillado”, Isabella se acercó lo suficiente como para recargarse a su costado y acariciar su cabello. La diferencia de estatura entre ellos no era tanta, pero JJ tenía la espalda ancha, los brazos gruesos, su voz era grave y era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, aunque en ese momento él mismo lo dudara. “No quiero ir a trabajar hoy”

“Oh, no, eso no, ¿Tienes un solo no?, muchos solos, eres la estrella del show, no puedes faltar y dejar que Plisetsky se quede con todo eso”

“Las chicas faltan al trabajo a veces cuando el periodo les llega fuerte ¿no?”, comentó lastimeramente él.

“Sí, pero tú eres un hombre, Jean”

Las palabras surgieron el efecto deseado, Jean esbozó una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

“Lo que vas a hacer es quedarte con mis tampones, tomarte otro té de canela al levantarte y te voy a pedir una hora el endrocrinólogo para que le podamos preguntar por qué pasó esto, probablemente no sea nada”

“Tal vez deba tomar más supresores o más testosterona o...”

“Yo creo que el estrés de competir por sobresalir te ha causado un desorden hormonal y que no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, va a estar todo bien”, contestó ella, JJ dejó la taza sobre el velador y apagó la luz antes de volver a los brazos de su novia.

“¿Nunca te dijeron lesbiana por quedarte conmigo?”, preguntó él aún con la ansiedad tomando control.

“No era tu pareja antes de la transición”, le recordó Isabella. 

“Aún no lucía como un chico cuando comenzamos a salir”

“Para mi fuiste un chico desde que declaraste que lo eras, te cortaste el pelo y te cambiaste la ropa”

“Qué moderna...”

“Eras mi amigo, te dije que apoyaría en todo, ¿te acuerdas?, te lo prometí cuando me tocó consolarte esa vez que Sandy te dejó en octavo grado”

“¡Oh, no, Sandy!”, se quejó Jean mirando a la cara a Isabella, “Me dijo que quería una novia femenina y que yo era un marimacho, y ella ahora parece un camión”

“Bueno ella quería ser el camión de la relación, no pudo soportar estar con alguien más masculino”

“Qué perdida de tiempo”

“Me alegra que te haya dejado”, declaró Isabella. JJ se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. Bella le había dicho muchas veces ya que el día que nació Jean Jaques y quedó atrás Joan Jaqueline, había sido un gran día para ella también, porque “Un día yo no me estaba quejando de que mi chico ideal no existía y de pronto, ahí estabas, y eras mi amigo y yo ya te quería tanto”. Y JJ confiaba en ella, sabía que no lo decía solo para consolarlo, sabía que él era un hombre, que su pasado oscuro había terminado, tuvo la suerte de que en casa lo apoyaran, de que en su nueva vida en Estados Unidos nadie pusiera en duda su identidad; no obstante, la ansiedad a veces volvía como un fantasma a buscarlo. JJ no sabía que haría sin Isabella.

“¿Quieres dormir una hora más?”, preguntó ella y él asintió cerrando los ojos y olvidando por ese momento sus pesadillas. 

 

+0+0+0+0+

“Te gusta el café muy negro”, comentó Otabek, al ver como Yuri sorbía de su brebaje sin echarle azúcar ni leche, solo disfrutando de un espresso doble.

“Negro como mi alma”, contestó Yuri, haciéndose una tostada con mantequilla. Marcus y Chris, desayunaban también en el mesón. El percusionista normalmente ayudaba a su pareja a abrir el local y luego desayunaban juntos antes de que Chris se dirigiera a los ensayos de la orquesta. No esperaba ver llevar clientes tan temprano. Menos al “L'enfant terrible” de la orquesta; mucho menos si estaba acompañado de otro joven músico en una reunión que claramente era una cita.

“Son muy tiernos”, comentó suspirando, Marcus le advirtió, conociéndolo.

“No les digas ninguna pesadez”

“No tenía pensado hacerlo...”, su pareja le miró con sospecha, “... tanto”

“Tu consumes mucha azúcar por la mañana”, comentó Yuri mirando las tostadas con mermelada de Otabek.

“Es para quitarme el sueño”

“¿Dormiste poco?”

“Yuuri a veces practica hasta las dos”

“Maldito cerdo”, comentó el oboísta.

“Es buena gente, ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?”

“No lo odio, o sea lo odié al principio, parecía que le daban todo en bandeja, supongo que no es un violinista tan terrible...”

“Es muy bueno”, declaró el kazajo y luego agregó, “es difícil abrirse paso en el mundo de la orquestas habiendo músicos como él”

“Tú también eres bueno, además , pensé que no te interesaba formar parte de una sinfónica”

“Lo haría por dinero... y en las Big Bands es lo mismo, hay gente muy buena no solo en interpretación sino improvisando, tengo que mejorar en eso si quiero tocar en una banda de jazz que tenga algo de renombre”

“Si quieres te ayudo con eso”, propuso Yuri casualmente pero al notar que el violista lo miraba con interés los nervios le hicieron hablar como un imbécil. “Bueno... no sé mucho de jazz, pero... no sé.... podría leer una partitura, de, de una de tus canciones y tú, tú podrías tocar alrededor mío, o sea de mi oboe, o sea de la canción que toco, tu improvisas con eso, en verdad no sé cómo funciona el jazz, podrías pedirle ayuda a alguien que sepa mejor...”

“Eso suena bien, te puedo mandar dos canciones que me gustan, podríamos improvisar con eso, si quieres”

“O no, tu improvisas, yo no sé hacer eso”

“No siempre es malo, te ayuda a encontrar un estilo propio”, comentó Otabek y era la misma mierda que había dicho Viktor. El estilo propio. Él era un músico docto, no necesitaba hacer payasadas, bastaba con seguir la partitura. Pero Otabek no había tenido mala intención, él no sabía que Yuri se enojaba con todo. No merecía que explotara frente suyo.

“Ok”, contestó el oboísta sin más. Porque qué diablos. Estuvo semanas idolatrando a Mozart y aún no podía lograr que Viktor le diera un puto solo.

“Yuri, se nos hace tarde, ¿nos vamos en mi auto?”, Chris anunció pasando por la mesa donde estaban los jóvenes músicos.

“Entramos a las nueve”, le recordó el ruso, pero Chris chasqueó la lengua y afirmó. “Sí, pero hoy nos llega la respuesta de dirección y quedamos en llegar quince minutos antes para poder tomar una decisión dependiendo de qué nos hayan dicho, así que despídete y te estaré esperando fuera”

“Podría haberte ido a dejar”, ofreció Otabek, pero Yuri negó con la cabeza. 

“Mejor no, te desviarías mucho y así hablo con el viejo acerca de qué haremos si cumplen las demandas a medias”

“Bien, entonces, te envío un mail con las canciones y cuando nos veamos...”

“Podemos vernos a la noche”, se apresuró Yuri, se quiso cachetear nuevamente. Se estaba volviendo un imbécil. De tanto hablar con Viktor y el cerdo se estaba volviendo un tarado como ellos.

“Me parece perfecto, ven a cenar a mi casa, puedo hacer algo kasajo, te puedo mostrar mis vinilos de Duke Ellington y John Coltrane”

Los bocinazos insistentes de Chris apresuraron la despedida y Yuri debió ponerse de pie de un salto y gritó. “okteveoalanocheadios”

+0+0+0+0+

Luego de enterarse de que la junta directiva no tomó en cuenta ninguna demanda de hacer un reajuste de cinco por cierto más el pago del seguro social, los músicos se juntaron en el auditorio donde Chris se subió a la tarima del conductor a anunciar que estaban en huelga indefinida, lo que significaba que no ensayarían ni tocarían nada relacionado con la sinfónica hasta que recibieran una respuesta afirmativa de la junta directiva. En eso, Viktor entró con Makkachin y miró el revuelo de gritos en el escenario. “Ok...” dijo subiéndose a la tarima, Chris abriéndole el paso se fue a sentar al rincón de las percusiones y todos dirigieron atentamente la mirada al conductor.

“Bien, entonces, tienen las partituras, comenzaremos con Ravel y luego tocaremos a Poulenc, debemos apresurarnos a tener ambos programas en menos de dos semanas, entonces listos” levantó la batuta para dar inicio, pero ningún sonido salió de los instrumentos, nadie se movió. Yuri Plisetski sacó un paquete de galletas y masticó sonoramente, su oboe aún en el estuche. Viktor miró a los músicos extrañado, pero sonrió nuevamente y dijo, “Ok, estaban desconcentrados, de nuevo”, levantó la batuta, pero lo mismo. Silencio.

“Chicos, chicos, seamos serios...”, quiso conciliar el conductor, pero un trozo de galleta le fue arrojado desde la sección de vientos y la sonrisa de Yuri y JJ le hicieron entender que no lograría nada.

“Estamos en huelga indefinida hasta que tengamos el reajuste y el seguro social”, explicó Chris, “pero vinimos a cumplir horario, ahora, si nos disculpas”, sacó un juego de naipes y se sentó en el suelo. Algunos de los otros se sentaron a su alrededor y pidieron jugar. Yuuri, en la sección de cuerdas, conversaba animadamente con Micky y se les había unido Emil. 

“¡Yuuri!, vamos a mi oficina”, llamó Viktor alterado, desde el suelo, Chris le hizo una señal al violinista y este se puso de pie para seguir al conductor.

“¡Cómo no hablaste con ellos!, debiste tratar de convencerlos de que una huelga es una tontería... no, debiste avisarme que esto pasaba, debes decirme todo lo que hablen en sus reuniones, ¿sí?”

“No puedo decírtelo, eres parte de la directiva”, afirmó Yuuri, con seriedad. Viktor sintió temor, así que exclamó exaltado.

“¡Soy tu jefe!”, reclamó el conductor como último recurso. Supo que había cometido un error apenas vio el rostro de determinación del japonés.

“De eso debemos hablar... no puedo seguir siendo tu asistente, es mucho trabajo y yo soy parte de la orquesta ahora”

“¿Qué?”

“Que debes buscar otro asistente, te doy una semana, desde la próxima ya no trabajo más para tí”

“¡Yuuri!, no por favor... ¿fue por lo que pasó en la fiesta?”

“Qué pasa con la fiesta...”, Yuuri expresó con tono interrogante, como si realmente no supiera a qué se refería.

“Ya sabes...”

“Ese día estuve hablando contigo acerca de qué canciones de Poulenc elegiríamos y luego me vine a casa con Phichit”. 

Viktor gritó internamente, ¿o sea que no se acordaba de nada?, ¿de que bailaron?, ¿de que se abrazaron?, ¡Que por poco se besaron!

“Como sea Viktor, una semana... “, declaró Yuuri con un tono decidido, pero luego notó la expresión retraída del conductor y repuso, “sigues siendo mi amigo, puedes confiar en mi desde ese rol, eres mi mentor además y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, siempre lo haré, pero no puedo seguir siendo tu asistente, me está creando problemas con mis compañeros y mi sueño era ser músico de esta orquesta, así que debo mantenerme con ellos”

“Lo entiendo”, murmuró el ruso intentando esconder, sin éxito, su decepción, “ahora sal, antes que empiecen a hablar”. Yuuri se disculpó y fue al auditorio. Las risas se escuchaban hacia su despacho.

Estar en la cima nunca había sido tan solitario.

+0+0+0+0+0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: No hubo tanto Vikturi acá, pero desde acá comienzo a construir la tensión entre ellos. En cuanto a las preguntas.  
> Mi lista de spotify es pública, ya tiene algunos seguidores, así que asumo que algunos la han encontrado. Tal vez el problema es que no está disponible en para los usuarios que no pagan o que solo se ve desde el computador. Igual no sé mucho, porque a mi siempre me han convidado cuenta premium así que nunca he tenido límites de acceso.  
> En cuanto a lo que me preguntaron de JJ, aquí se respondió todo. No estoy insinuando que es una chica. O sea alguna vez tuvo cuerpo de chica, y probablemente antes de darse cuenta de que era trans, fue lesbiana pero ahora es un chico, espero no sea confuso. Si tienen dudas pueden escribirme o leer sobre los transgénero. Lo hice para darle profundidad al personaje, para justificar su aparente ego, porque quiero mucho a este weon creído y no me gusta que lo vean solo como un creído sin corazound. Eso


	6. Sinfonía y swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El maestro Nikiforov entró rápidamente y se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a la directora.
> 
> "Necesito reclutar a alguien que pueda ser mi asistente".
> 
> Minako enarcó una ceja y comentó. "¿No es un poco tarde para eso?, creo que Yuuri te había dicho que te daba una semana... hace cuatro días"
> 
> "No tuve tiempo", respondió Viktor con desparpajo. Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto.

6\. Sinfonía y swing

Yuri entusiasmado miraba al escenario donde Otabek hacía malabares musicales con un grupo de seis personas, un batería, un contrabajo, dos trompetistas, un clarinete y un saxo. Beka metía su viola entre medio de esos sonidos mientras juntos creaban una versión alternativa de Sing Sing Sing. (1)

"Mira como se van integrando todos los instrumentos, cómo cambia la cadencia, de rápido a más rápido y luego se calma de nuevo", dijo Otabek cuando escucharon Sing Sing Sing por primera vez en su departamento una vez que no había nadie y pudieron poner a todo volumen el tocadiscos.

Yuri no había comprendido en ese entonces, pero cuando lo escuchó en vivo, con su amigo liderando la voz principal a punta de arpegios, su pie se comenzó a mover solo, cerró los ojos y se entregó la música. Recordó que hace unos días habían intentado el primer duo de jazz, improvisar no era algo que se les fiera bien, pero lograron coordinarse, como si un diálogo se formara entre sus instrumentos. Yuri volvió al presente, movió la cabeza al ritmo y tarareó mentalmente la canción que había escuchado un par de veces con su amigo y casi en la mitad de la canción, el saxofón tomó el control de los solos y Beka salió del escenario dejando su viola sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia el oboísta declaró.

"Quieres bailar..."

"No, solo movía el pie..."

"Bailemos", decidió el kasajo jalando la mano de Yuri y llevándolo al medio donde lo hizo darse vueltas al ritmo de la improvisación que ya se estaba saliendo de control; pero Yuri reía de nervios mientras intentaba no caerse ni tropezar con los pies de su amigo cuando la música acabó, todos aplaudieron, incluso quienes bailaban. Otabek notó los largos mechones que se habían escapado de la coleta de Yuri y ocupó ambas manos para despejar su rostro. Yuri estaba seguro de que lo hacía a propósito. Beka sabía lo que provocaba, aunque mantenía ese gesto compuesto e indiferente.

"¡Yuri!, qué temprano han llegado", saludó Chris entrando con Marcus, Mila, los Crispino, JJ e Isabella que como siempre veían abrazados y riendo como si fueran los más felices del mundo; Yuuri venía hablando con Emil y detrás los otros compañeros de piso de Beka. La privacidad se había roto.

"Menos mal que no te gustaba el Jazz", le molestó Chris pasando por el lado; Yuri pudo haberlo asesinado y habría sido su culpa. Minutos después el cerdo con el resto de los compañeros de piso y se pusieron a discutir estupideces sobre bandas sonoras; el tal Phichit parecía saber demasiado de musicales y acabó dando cátedra sobre el tema. Finalmente todos acabaron pidieron cerveza y se subieron a tocar en distintos grados de ebriedad; todos excepto el cerdo que se mantenía fiel a su vaso de jugo y se negaba a cualquier tentación. Por suerte tenía la decencia de ahorrarles a todos el espectáculo de la última vez.

No obstante, Yuuri hubiera deseado estar ebrio. Cualquier distracción que le hiciera olvidar que hacía tres días que no hablaba con Viktor. Que no desayunaban juntos, ni almorzaban, ni paseaban a Makkachin y una parte de él, se preguntaba si el ruso no estaría pasando hambre. El plazo que le había dado iba a vencer pronto y lo más probable era que Viktor lo reemplazara más temprano que tarde. La idea le daba un poco de amargura. Deseaba un trago más que nunca. Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek improvisaban "Oh Marie" de Luis Prima, Ji hacía la voz principal y Yuri hacía eco de los tonos que el tenor improvisaba, pero luego hizo un solo que se enredaba con las cuerdas del kasajo. Yuuri se preguntó qué tanto habían bebido.

Se acercó a la barra con la intención de pedir un cocktail lo menos alcoholizado posible, cuando notó al sujeto misterioso de anteojos oscuros y un conocido pelo plateado encogiéndose casi pegado a la pared. El japonés se acercó con determinación y le informó: "Ni aunque tratarás podrían confundirte con una flor estampada en la pared"

"Eso significa que soy irresistiblemente notorio", contestó el Ruso con un tono juguetón, pero Yuuri no parecía estar para la broma.

"¿Nos estás espiando?"

"Claro que no, solo pasaba por acá, me gusta este bar"

"¿Por eso te escondes?"

"No quería molestarlos...", dijo el conductor con un tono lastimero, Yuuri se sentó frente a él, su mojito liviano llegó a sus manos, de pronto lamentó haberlo pedido con media medida de alcohol. Él necesitaba dos medidas completas para poder enfrentar la mirada azul dolida de Viktor. "Te extraño", soltó de pronto el ruso. Yuuri se tomó el resto del trago y de pronto media medida, casi de dos sorbos en menos de un minuto, parecía una cantidad adecuada.

"Yo también te he extrañado", soltó antes de que su razón alcanzara a detenerlo. Viktor entrelazó sus dedos con los del violinista, por debajo de la barra, un gesto silencioso y clandestino cuando sus compañeros estaban tan cerca.

"Esto no parece una reunión de trabajo", comentó el conductor mientras su pulgar masajeaba distraídamente el contorno de la mano del japonés.

"No estamos trabajando", murmuró Yuuri casi sin respirar.

"Oh claro, la revolución"

"Es algo serio, hay gente acá que mantiene a sus familias, necesitan el reajuste"

"Lo sé, Yuuri, ¿Crees que no lo sé?, yo voté a favor de ustedes en el consejo, Minako también lo hizo, pero éramos nosotros contra los seis jinetes del capitalismo, ¿qué más querías que sucediera?", el dedo índice de Viktor rozaba su palma en círculos, Yuuri sentía hormigueos en todos lados.

"No te estoy culpando...", le estaba costando trabajo pensar con claridad en una respuesta, el japonés apartó su mente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su mano derecha, " no creo que alguien lo haga, pero no podemos incluirte en nuestras reuniones"

"Los hubiera ayudado", declaró Viktor antes de pararse sin más explicaciones. Yuuri miró su espalda unos segundos antes de salir del trance en que lo habían dejado y correr a agarrar su chaqueta para perseguir al conductor hacia fuera. Viktor escuchó los pasos apresurados en la vereda y se volvió a ver al violinista, agitado, tratando de tomar aire antes de decir. "El Central Park está a cuatro cuadras...", Viktor se hizo el desentendido, instándolo a elaborar su propuesta, "Y un poco más allá hay un pequeño sitio para comer que tiene abierto hasta tarde"

"¿Y?"

"Realmente me preocupa que no hayas estado comiendo bien estos días"

Viktor sintió una oleada de afecto invadirlo, pero mantuvo la compostura y dijo.

"Ok, pero tú invitas, me has hecho sufrir bastante"

"Bien, bien, pero no te aproveches, la comida la elijo yo, debe ser algo nutritivo, no un café con panqueques llenos de syrup"

"He comido eso por dos días y no me ha pasado nada"

"Por supuesto que lo has hecho", reprendió Yuuri con un tono juguetón y caminaron cerca de 12 cuadras hasta dar con un tipo comedor americano que servía carnes y pasteles. Yuuri pidió una cena con estofado para Viktor y un omelet liviano para él. Viktor se veía feliz, con su trozo de res, su smoothie y sus labios brillando por la grasa de la comida.

"No necesitas ser mi jefe para que salgamos a comer de vez en cuando ¿sabes?", se aventuró Yuuri, arrepintiéndose en el momento de su súbita valentía.

"Está bueno saberlo... te cobraré la palabra"

Viktor a veces creía ver en Yuuri nuevamente esas señales que le hacían pensar que el japonés tenía un alterego atrevido y mucho más erótico de lo que él mismo se daba crédito. Sin quererlo, su mente lo llevó a la noche en que Yuuri bebió de más.

El mismo Yuuri declaró haber aprendido a bailar swing con una chica con la que había salido y los sacó a tirones a la pista. Al principio Viktor estaba inseguro, pero luego dieron vueltas sin más represiones, sin importar quien los viera. Yuuri bebió un shot de tequila y bailaron un lento; luego Chris los invitó a fumar de su pipa. Hicieron una ronda mezclando flores y un poco de hash, primero Chris, luego Marcus, luego Viktor y finalmente Yuuri, quien había tomado dos bocanadas antes de comenzar a toser, casi ahogándose, y reírse. Marcus y Chris entraron y ellos quedaron fuera sosteniéndose el uno al otro hasta que Yuuri se acercó a su rostro, estudiándolo por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y dijo. "Tus ojos tienen un reflejo turquesa a la luz, ¿lo sabías?" Viktor entonces quiso cerrar la distancia, y apoyó su frente contra la del japonés que reía compulsivamente aún. "Vamos a seguir bailando", le dijo entonces y jaló al ruso hacia dentro echando sus planes por el caño.

"Bien, me mensajeas cuando quieras, tengo muchos otros comedores caseros que mostrarte"

+0+0+0+0+0+

"Viktor, vente al bar Sounds ahora" leyó Viktor en la mañana, el mensaje había sido enviado cerca de las una de la mañana. A esa hora estaba cenando con Yuuri. Además de ese, Chris había enviado al menos veinte mensajes: "oh dios, mío no sabes lo que está por suceder", "¡Viktor! Está pasando", "Te lo perdiste, el suceso del año", "Habrá matrimonio, JJ le pidió a su novia casarse, le dijo que sí, es en menos de tres meses!", "Obviamente estás invitado", "¿Estas durmiendo a esta hora?", "Ok, estás enojado?", "Si es que lo estás, es con todos nosotros? o solo conmigo?", "No es nada personal, Viktor, es una cosa sindical", "Quieres que vayamos a almorzar juntos mañana?".

"Viktor terminó de leer y contestó: "Me alegro por ello, si me invitan a la boda voy, anoche estaba ocupado en otro lado y no vi el teléfono, y sí almorcemos hoy. Dime dónde, nos vemos". Luego procedió a escribir otro mensaje a Yuuri. "Gracias por la comida de anoche". Viktor se estaba preparando para meterse a la ducha y sintió vibrar el teléfono, corrió a verlo pensando que era el violinista, pero era Chris diciendo, "A lo de Marcus? Hoy prepara un guiso de Quínoa con buñuelos de verduras, creo, aunque si quieres otra cosa más chatarra se entiende", Viktor iba a contestar que quería unas costillas con salsa barbecue, cuando otro mensaje llegó y decía. "No ha sido nada, me alegro que hayas tenido al menos una comida decente, imagino que has desayunado, no tomes mucho café". El ruso soltó un enorme suspiro y contestó. "Me tomaré una taza en la mañana y hoy salgo a comer con Chris, a lo de Marcus", al rató Yuuri contestó: "Genial, Marcus tiene comida de verdad, deberías comer seguido allí si es que no quieres cocinarte". Viktor olvidó de pronto su desprecio por el menú saludable y contestó a Chris que donde Marcus estaba bien.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería de Marcus, fue recibido por el dueño que venía saliendo de la cocina. Le indicó que Chris le estaba ayudando desde la mañana, habían otros chicos atendiendo, en su mayoría estudiantes. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y finalmente fue a buscar a Chris que salió de la cocina usando un delantal. Se sentó al frente del conductor y con una enorme sonrisa dijo:

"Hace mucho que no podíamos sentarnos a hablar"

"Tres años", acotó Viktor, "¿Lo conociste acá en Nueva York?"

"Sí, vine a comer un par de veces, a varios de la orquesta les gusta comer acá"

"Déjame adivinar, dejaste tu número de teléfono escrito en una servilleta"

"Oh, por dios, ¿cómo es que me conoces tanto?", jadeó Chris con un fingido espanto, "pero no me llamó, porque aparentemente este hombre no sabe cuando le coquetean y tiró la servilleta sin notar que yo había escrito algo"

El ruso se largó a reír.

"Fue un episodio muy triste de mi vida, no deberías burlarte"

"Eres tan dramático", comentó Marcus trayendo jugos de mango a la mesa y terminando la historia él mismo, "Este genio estuvo mandándome indirectas incomprensibles por semanas antes de invitarme a salir de verdad y a los 5 meses ya se había mudado a mi departamento que está en el segundo piso de este local y desde entonces no lo he podido sacar de este edificio"

"Cariño, lo haces sonar como algo terrible"

"Tú sabes que no", dijo Marcus dejándole un beso en la frente antes de irse nuevamente.

"Entonces", continuó Chris mirándole por encima de su vaso, "Cómo van tus avances con Katsuki Yuuri"

"No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando", canturreó Viktor, doblando su servilleta sobre sus muslos.

"Del violinista japonés que has adoptado y que no has dejado en paz en meses"

"A mi defensa, no me gustaba cuando lo contraté como asistente"

"Ah, pero eso ha cambiado por supuesto"

"Por qué lo dices"

"Porque tengo ojos, aparte dijiste "no me gustaba", en pasado e imagino que en el presente eso ha cambiado"

"Es posible afirmar eso"

"¿Y has hecho algo al respecto?"

"Pensé que sí"

"Yo también, la otra vez se les vio muy acaramelados bailando"

"Claro, uno pensaría que después de eso las cosas avanzarían"

"Pero..."

"Yuuri lo olvidó todo"

Chris se largó a reír indolentemente mientras Viktor le pegaba con su bombilla. "Eres un insensible"

"Es que es de esperarse, estaba muy ebrio y luego fumado, fue divertidísimo verlo de todos modos"

"¡Fue tan erótico, Chris, nunca me recuperaré de eso, estoy herido..."

"Deberías hacer algo más directo e invitarlo a salir o decirle que te gusta"

"¿Directo?, ¿En serio Chris?, ¿Tú me das ese consejo?"

"Básate en mis fracasos..."

"No creo estar listo para eso... no creo que lo estemos, ni él ni yo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque antes que todo, Yuuri es mi amigo, porque lo quiero... porque tengo miedo de perderlo"

+0++0+0+0+0+

El maestro Yakov Feltsman anunció que no aceptaría nuevas ofertas laborales de conducción a largo plazo, que de vez en cuando podría aceptar hacer una presentación, pero que quería aprovechar su tiempo de retiro para escribir su sinfonía. Ya tenía dos movimientos completados y estaba luchando con la entrada del tercero, cuando unos familiares y vertiginosos golpeteos invadieron su paz en su departamento de la Greewich Village. Sabiendo que su momento de concentración estaba arruinado, se levantó acomodando su característico sombrero y recibió al joven conductor que invadió su departamento sin saludarlo.

"Mi vida es un basurero en llamas", dijo Viktor dejándose caer sobre los finos sofá estilo Luis XIV.

"Pensaba que venías con una novedad"

"¡Eres muy malo!"

"También pensé que al dejarte a cargo de mi orquesta me desharía de la responsabilidad y podría dedicarme a componer tranquilo"

"¡Oh estás componiendo!, ¡Eso es perfecto!, porque quiero hacer un concierto con nuevas composiciones y una pieza tuya sería un excelente plato de fondo..."

"No sé si quiero que tú dirijas una de mis obras"

"¡Por qué!"

"Eres muy rápido"

"¡Y tú muy lúgubre!, pasaste mucho tiempo en Rusia.."

"Tal vez tú no pasaste allí el tiempo suficiente", disparó el viejo maestro sentándose en uno de los sitiales. Viktor estaba rozando la treintena y seguía siendo el mismo adolescente que fingía desmayos sobre su alfombra para no seguir ensayando.

"La junta directiva me odia, no harán reajuste salarial, los músicos se fueron a huelga indefinida hasta que les den el aumento que corresponde, mi asistente renunció y el grupo no me invita a sus reuniones y salidas, pero sí a la boda"

"Al menos te invitan a la boda", suspiró Yakov sin entender nada, "¿Cuál boda?"

"La de JJ y su novia"

"Ah, Isabella, una muchacha excepcional", comentó Yakov con un tono paternal.

"Seguro te mandan la invitación"

"Claro que sí, me sorprende que te la manden a tí"

"¡Yakov!, estoy sufriendo, anoche salieron a beber y no me invitaron"

"A mi tampoco me invitaban a sus fiestitas"

"¡Pero tú eres viejo!"

"Nada que ver, hay músicos de mi edad allí... es porque era el conductor"

"¡Es tan injusto!, yo quiero ser parte del grupo..."

"No lo eres, eres el líder, eres más que ellos... Vitya, no puedes esperar que te traten como a un igual"

"¿Por qué no?, En otras orquestas sí me invitaban..."

"Claro, y por eso tuve la desgracia de saber por las páginas de sociales de algunas revistas que estuviste en muchos escándalos "

Viktor resopló como un niño pequeño contra uno de los cojines. El maestro Feltsman juntó paciencia y enunció.

"Debes entender que al ser el conductor se espera que exista cierta jerarquía... una distancia saludable entre tus músicos y tú"

"Pero quiero caerles bien..."

"Y he ahí el problema, eres el lider, el padre de la familia, un padre no tiene que ser el amigo de sus hijos, tiene que decirles lo que tienen que hacer para que sean mejores", Al escuchar aquello, Viktor resopló nuevamente y el mayor continuó. "Mantén una distancia formal, estoy seguro de que podrías haber lidiado con el paro de tus músicos y haberlos convencido de ensayar para la gira europea si no fuera porque eres tan infantil"

"No puedo hacerlos ensayar si están en paro"

"¡Por el mismo diablo, sí puedes!, ¿Crees que en Moscú les importará que acá tengan problemas salariales? ¿Qué en Oslo, Varsovia o La Haya les perdonarán que no se presenten o hagan un presentación mediocre solo porque tú no puedes conseguir que ensayen?"

"Probablemente no..."

"¡Es un hecho que no!, Debes ponerte firme, Vitya, y por el amor de dios búscate un asistente, que por ti mismo no puedes recordar ni donde poner las partituras"

"Tengo a Yuuri"

"Katsuki ahora es tu primer violín, ¿o no?, es altamente inapropiado que sea ambas cosas..."

"Eso dijo él", se lamentó Viktor mientras el maestro lo miraba con severidad desde el frente encendiendo su pipa con tabaco.

"¡Me alegra que ese chico haya tenido la sensatez que no to has tenido!", remató Yakov y luego de tomar una bocanada de humo continuó. "Ahora escucha, te diré todo lo que estuvo mal en tu último concierto de Debussy..."

+0+0+0+0+

"Para ser alguien que odia improvisar, lo hiciste muy bien anoche", acotó Becka dando un mordisco a su panini. Yuri casi se ahoga con su bocado; el comentario del kasajo se podía interpretar de más de una forma y lo peor es que las cosas entre ellos seguían siendo terriblemente inocentes y platónicas. El oboísta tomó un sorbo de su café y miró hacia los transeúntes que desfilaban delante. Finalmente, muchos músicos habían terminado durmiendo en la sala de su departamento. Emil apenas podía caminar en línea recta y fue sostenido por Michel mientras subían la escalera; Sara, pese a que estaba en terapia, igualmente se las había arreglado para tomar unos mojitos de más y con Mila creaban toda serie de pesadas indirectas para burlarse de Micky y Emil. Quisieron lanzar una ingeniosa frase alusiva a la situación de Yuri y Becka, pero la mirada asesina del ruso fue suficiente para que la pianista se tragara sus palabras con una risita para luego seguir susurrando estupideces - seguro chismes- al oído de Sara.

Por la mañana todos habían volado al despertar y con Otabek habían decidido ir a tomar desayuno a un food truck del central park antes de que el violista tuviera que correr al conservatorio. Estaban tirados en el pasto en ese momento con unos paninis y sus bolsos con sus instrumentos descansando entre ellos dos.

"Tu también te has estado contagiando con un poco de Mozart me he dado cuenta", acotó Yuri con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"He visto tus listas de Spotify, tienes una de música clásica ahora, lo que no entiendo es por qué la lista se llama 'Tigre'"

"Porque es un mote que te tengo en mi mente", reconoció Otabek con una media sonrisa.

"Es el mote más estúpido que me han puesto en toda mi vida", gruñó Yuri, aguantándose las ganas de sonreír. Y luego pregunto, "¿Algún compositor que te haya gustado hasta ahora?"

"Alkan... es espontáneo, violento, me gusta"

"Te dije que encontrarías algo de tu gusto... después de todo, casi todos los estilos tienen un antecedente en la música clásica"

"¿Hasta el rock progresivo que te gusta tanto?"

"¡En especial!", afirmó el oboísta con vehemencia. Iba a lanzar una palabrota, pero una niñita se estaba acercando a ellos y con una voz muy ilusionada preguntó.

"Disculpe, señor, quería saber si van a tocar algo o si ya terminaron por hoy"

Yuri la miró extrañado, hasta que comprendió que tirados en el parque con los estuches de sus instrumentos a la vista seguro parecían músicos callejeros.

"Oh, ya nos estábamos yendo", se disculpó el ruso con cierta lástima, pero Otabek, le agarró el brazo y agregó.

"Podríamos hacer una excepción para tí, ¿hay alguna canción que te guste?"

"Una de ¡Katy Perry!", chilló ella entusiasmada. La cara de Yuri seguro estaba tocando el piso y Otabek reía de buena gana y le dijo, "No podemos decepcionar, ¿Conoces Roar?"

"Por supuesto que la he escuchado, las radios nos espamearon con esa canción por semanas"

"Bien, entonces..."

"Nunca la he tocado", susurró Yuri con un poco de inseguridad.

"Pero sabes como suena, ¿o no?", Otabek le guiñó el ojo y comenzó unos acordes con su viola, la música de fondo. Esperaba que la voz principal fuese el oboe. Yuri maldijo internamente y dando una reverencia a la niñita comenzó con su parte, con recelo, no estaba acostumbrado a tocar sin practicar o sin leer una partitura. No era que no tuviera buen oído; cuando era pequeño y recién comenzó con el oboe, acostumbraba a tocar lo que le pidieran y él con su sentido de tonos y ritmos podía replicar cualquier canción solo para mostrar que tenía un talento natural. Pero pasaron los años y con el conservatorio, las sinfónicas, los grandes compositores y la presión por tener el éxito, la academia se lo fue devorando y ya no podía recordar lo que era tocar sin ataduras, sin la presión de ser perfecto. Pero en esta avenida nadie sabía quien era ¿verdad?, nadie esperaba nada de él. Así que cuando llegó al coro, el oboísta agarró confianza y se subió a una de las bancas. La gente alrededor se arremolinó a verlos y algunas monedas y billetes caían sobre sus estuches de instrumentos. (2)

Al acabar, la niñita abrazó sus piernas y le dio las gracias, no sin antes pedirle una foto a su mamá con los dos chicos. Otabek recogió el dinero y lo miró atentamente, como si fuera a desaparecer. "Creo que hay como cincuenta dólares... por una canción, haber sabido que esto pagaba la renta", se quejó y cuando iba a repartir las ganancias, Yuri le detuvo.

"No, Becka, yo tengo trabajo fijo, quédatelo"

"Pero también es tuyo, te lo has ganado"

"No, mira hagamos otra cosa, guarda mi parte para salir a comer esta semana, pizzas, papa Jhons", propuso Yuri mientras caminaban hacia la estación de metro.

"Me parece justo", aceptó el violista guardando su instrumento y despidiéndose para desaparecer en los túneles subterráneos.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Minako cerró contrato con un espectáculo de luces y burbujas y un circo de acrobacias para poder llenar los espacios de la cartelera que estaba dejando la orquesta con su paro, por fin pudo cerrar su laptop y con la yema de sus dedos masajear su sien para conseguir algo de alivio a su estré frenético y conocido golpeteo interrumpió su momento y gruñó: "Adelante". El maestro Nikiforov entró rápidamente y se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a la directora.

"Necesito reclutar a alguien que pueda ser mi asistente".

Minako enarcó una ceja y comentó. "¿No es un poco tarde para eso?, creo que Yuuri te había dicho que te daba una semana... hace cuatro días"

"No tuve tiempo", respondió Viktor con desparpajo. Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto.

"Ok, voy a hacer un llamado interno, imagino que tienes algunas exigencias"

"Quiero que sepa de música y que esté dispuesto a recibir mensajes fuera de horario o a recordarme cosas también fuera de la oficina"

"¿Eso es todo?", preguntó Minako curiosa, "bien, creo que entre los conocidos de esta institución podré armar un grupo de candidatos y tomar una decisión adecuada antes del miércoles de la próxima semana"

"Yo tomaré esa decisión", corrigió Viktor y la mujer se volvió a verlo, "es mi asistente, yo lo elegiré, yo elegí a Yuuri no"

"Saltándote el protocolo...", le recordó ella, pero no fue escuchada. No se molestó por ello, pensó que al menos el maestro estaba dispuesto a buscar una salida fácil al impass que había tenido con su ex alumno. En especial porque no se le veía enojado con el violinista. Debió saber, por supuesto, que con Viktor Nikiforov no existían las salidas fáciles.

Al día siguiente, luego de almuerzo, Viktor se veía muy animado. Al parecer se había juntado con Yuuri en el local del novio de Chris y estaba muy optimista, pero apenas se le dijo que había que entrevistar asistentes, su expresión cayó al suelo y accedió con un poco convencido y mudo gesto. Desde su oficina se le escuchó llamar a los aspirantes y comenzó una serie de preguntas ridículas. "¿Cuál es tu compositor favorito?... ¿Qué pieza barroca se te viene a la mente al ver esta imagen?... ¿Nihilismo o Romanticismo?... ¿cómo prepararías un café?"

Muchos de los entrevistados se retiraban indignados, una chica salió al borde del llanto y un señor cincuentón anunció que nadie querría trabajar a cargo de semejante loco. Minako entró a su oficina hecha una tormenta y le preguntó qué diablos pasaba con él. "No son suficientes, son ignorantes, no saben preparar mi café... eso es muy importante, búscame otros, alguien mejor, más... más Yuuri".

El día martes de la semana siguiente Yuuri seguía con la responsabilidad de mandar mensajes para recordarle sus compromisos y se juntaban a comer, y aunque el japonés le había asegurado que esto último no cambiaría solo porque conociera un asistente nuevo, a Viktor le daba desconfianza encomendarle su rutina a otra persona. El día viernes ya el plazo que le había dado Yuuri había sido excedido en casi una semana, así que Viktor no se extrañó de verlo con un tono molesto en su oficina y con su compañero de piso tras él.

"¿Vienes con refuerzos?", preguntó Viktor un poco ofendido y Yuuri contestó.

"Mira, no quiero enojarme, está bien, no quieres a un extraño en tu rutina, entonces pensé que ya que yo ocasioné el problema, lo justo es que te proponga una solución... así que te propongo entrevistar a Phichit, él necesita el trabajo, la experiencia contigo le vendría bien, él prepara los sandwiches que estuviste desayunando conmigo por meses y como hemos estudiado juntos creo que sus conocimientos podrían ser suficientes..."

"No estoy seguro..."

"Solo... dale la oportunidad", insistió Yuuri dejando a su amigo dentro de la oficina con el conductor. Viktor examinó al tailandés, su expresión era amigable y entusiasta.

"Ok, entonces, ¿Compositor favorito?"

"Clásico sería Puccini, porque me gusta la teatralidad, pero en realidad lo mío son las bandas sonoras, así que me gusta Abel Korzeniowski, es un compositor nuevo, muy novedoso", Phichit hablaba con pasión de un músico y no con la gélida compostura de un conocedor.

"Ok, y cuando ves a La joven de la perla de Vermeer, ¿qué canción te viene a la mente?

"Mmmm, barroco, pero algo suave... tal vez la Pequeña serenata nocturna de Mozart, porque es intima y dulce como la atmósfera de la pintura"

Viktor sonrió; nadie le había respondido esa pregunta. Él mismo debía reconocer que era un tanto descabellada. "Oh... y si tuvieras que elegir entre nihilismo o romanticismo"

"¿Es difícil no?, porque el romanticismo trata de incitar emociones fuertes, como lo hacía Wagner, en especial en los puentes llenos de sostenidos de sus arias, pero en el Nihilismo si bien el ritmo es frenético trata de expresar el vacío existencial, como la sonata en G mayor de Ravel, así que suenan un poco parecido, pero no se puede elegir realmente entre cosas opuestas"

"Oh, claro"

"Tal vez entre dos compositores del mismo movimiento sería más fácil"

"Vaya... y ¿sabes preparar café?"

"¡Eso!, ¿puedo demostrarlo?", preguntó el tailandés y Viktor le indicó con la mano que procediera. Phichit con mucho cuidado midió la cantidad, la llevó al molino manual, desarmó y armó hábilmente la máquina y prendió la cocinilla. "Creo que te gusta más simple para poder beber más tazas al día ¿no?", por mientras le narró cómo había trabajado en varias cafeterías para poder costear sus estudios y luego de unos minutos sirvió el humeante brebaje al conductor. Viktor tomó un sorbo y reprimió un gemido de satisfacción. A la vez se sintió atrapado. No había ninguna excusa que le permitiera declinar la postulación del chico que lo miraba expectante. Era amigo de Yuuri, probablemente estaba preparado para este tipo de entrevista. Necesitaba el trabajo. Maldición.

"Bueno, para comenzar debes tener mi número de móvil, yo el tuyo, espero que lo tengas prendido todo el día, no porque demando tanto, pero de pronto, recuerdo cosas y necesito que las agendes antes de que las olvide"

"Oh...", Phichit comprendió que el trabajo era suyo y atendió entusiasmado comenzando a anotar en su movil.

"Yuuri te pasará la agenda en que lleva registro de mis compromisos, me envía semanalmente un cronograma y si lo modifica me manda las nuevas versiones, también me envía notificaciones de los compromisos durante el día y me gusta que ensayemos juntos los programas, no sé si estás dispuesto a..."

"¡Sí!", contestó Phichit.

"¿Tu instrumento?"

"Clarinete, también oboe, pero mayormente clarinete"

"Ok, entonces el lunes te espero, con tu clarinete y el cuaderno de Yuuri acá... te estaré enviando mensajes si pasa algo", dijo abriendo la puerta. Fuera Yuuri esperaba dando vueltas y al escuchar a su conductor pedirle que le diera las indicaciones a su amigo, el ruso se ganó un efusivo abrazo y una invitación a una fiesta en sábado en su departamento. Viktor se quedó viendo a ambos asiáticos alejarse, la sensación de pesadez ya no era tan opresora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +0+0+0+0+0+0+
> 
> Nota: Algunas cosas que quiero aclarar. Algunos se tomaron mal la renuncia de Yuuri, pero en verdad es muy irregular que tenga dos cargos dentro de la orquetsa, aparte de verdad se puede malinterpretar como que Viktor tiene preferencias y Yuuri es su primadona. Aparte Yuuri estaba velando por su futuro y por evadir conflictos posteriores. Lo otro, tengo entendido que en los teatros que presentan música sinfónica se tienen los programas de todo el año listos al inicio de la temporada, al menos así es en los teatros que he estudiado por internet. Por eso es sumamente irregular el ritmo de trabajo de Viktor, aunque él tiene sus motivos para ello.
> 
> Otra aclaración, Marcus es el mistery man de Chris, es el que en la serie vive con él y lo acompaña a las competencias.
> 
> (1). En youtube: Sing Sing Sing - StringQuartet
> 
> (2) El show callejero de Yuri y Otabek, lo escribí escuchando este video en youtube: Katy Perry - Roar oboe cover


	7. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿De qué se trata todo eso?”
> 
> “Están jugando ruleta”, explicó Yuuri y al notar el tono interrogante del ruso explicó, “Un juego para beber”. Viktor se alzó un poco para verla.
> 
> “¿Y cómo es eso?”
> 
> “¿En serio no lo has jugado?”
> 
> “En Rusia no necesitamos juegos para beber, cuando queremos beber, solo bebemos”
> 
> Yuuri soltó una risita. “Oh... bueno, te explico, esa botella atornillada es la ruleta, donde apunte el cuello es el estilo que te toca que puede ser barroco, neoclásico, romántico, gótico, impresionista o nihilista; lo que apunta la base de la botella son temas: amor, melancolía, muerte, heróicas. Antes de girar la ruleta tomas dos shots, para subir la dificultad, cuando te sale algo, debes en menos de treinta segundos decidir una pieza, tocar al menos dos minutos sin fallar”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: como el título lo dice, esto es un interludio, así que no suceden muchas cosas. Desde el próximo el argumento se sigue desarrollando con más rapidez. También debo avisar que tengo pensado que esto tenga 12 capítulos, como la serie, para crearle un ritmo similar, basándonos en eso el capítulo 10 es romántico, el 11 es amargo y así.  
> Ya no estoy de vacaciones así que trataré de subir todos los lunes, sino, puede que tarde un poco más, los capítulos están todos en borrador, así que habrá continuidad, pero no sé si una frecuencia establecida

7.Interludio

Viktor no sabía qué tipo de fiesta era exactamente la que se haría en la casa de Yuuri, así que unas horas antes de partir preguntó en un mensaje y recibió como respuesta: “Es una reunión por el cumpleaños de Phichit”, Viktor escribió apresurado, “¡Debiste decirme!, no tengo regalo”, “Casi nadie regala nada, pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes llegar con comida Tai, se supone que Leo tenía que comprarla, pero solo trajo alcohol”. Con esa respuesta Viktor supo qué tipo de reunión era, se miró al espejo, se había puesto prácticamente alta costura, se sintió ridículo y se cambió por unos jeans, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero. Pidió un Uber y en el trayecto pidió treinta porciones de comida tai y cinco botellas de sato encargando que las enviaran a la dirección que Yuuri le había apuntado. 

Cuando por fin llegó al edificio, se sorprendió por la apariencia de ladrillo avejentados que tenía por fuera, era uno de esos típicos departamentos viejos de la West Village en las que fácilmente podían haber cinco habitaciones o bien podían ser estudios de un ambiente. El ascensor tenía una pinta anticuada, había que abrir y cerrar la puerta manualmente y una vez en el quinto piso, Viktor pudo identificar cual puerta era por la bullaranga proviniente del lugar. Alcanzó a dar dos golpeteos y una Mila muy mareada le abrió la puerta y anunció a grito pelado su llegada.

“Son apenas a las diez”, comentó Viktor escandalizado al notar a muchos jóvenes músicos desconocidos, probablemente estudiantes del conservatorio, y otros miembros de la orquesta, sentados en todos lados mirando como una pareja de músicos tocaba alrededor de una ruleta. Yuuri le hizo señas desde más adelante y Viktor zigzagueó entre el laberinto de personas para llegar a su lado. Yuuri se corrió y le ofreció la mitad del banco de madera en que estaba sentado.

“¿De qué se trata todo eso?”

“Están jugando ruleta”, explicó Yuuri y al notar el tono interrogante del ruso explicó, “Un juego para beber”. Viktor se alzó un poco para verla.

“¿Y cómo es eso?”

“¿En serio no lo has jugado?”

“En Rusia no necesitamos juegos para beber, cuando queremos beber, solo bebemos”

Yuuri soltó una risita. “Oh... bueno, te explico, esa botella atornillada es la ruleta, donde apunte el cuello es el estilo que te toca que puede ser barroco, neoclásico, romántico, gótico, impresionista o nihilista; lo que apunta la base de la botella son temas: amor, melancolía, muerte, heróicas. Antes de girar la ruleta tomas dos shots, para subir la dificultad, cuando te sale algo, debes en menos de treinta segundos decidir una pieza, tocar al menos dos minutos sin fallar”

“Y si pierdes”

“Debes tomar tres shots más”

“¿Mila perdió?”, preguntó Viktor viendo a la pianista sentarse en las piernas de un jovensísimo chico del conservatorio.

“No, ella ha estado bebiendo por gusto desde que llegó y de hecho ganó en ese estado”

“Quiero jugar”

“¿sí?”

“Contra tí”

“No estoy seguro de querer participar en un juego de beber... de hecho, estoy seguro de que no quiero beber”

“Vamos Yuuri, una vez, una partida”

“¡No trajiste tu instrumento!”

“¿Alguien tiene un violín, chelo, viola?”, preguntó el ruso en voz alta y Otabek levantó su instrumento desde el otro extremo de la habitación, donde estaba sentado con Yuri Plisetsky que tenía sus piernas estiradas sobre las del kasajo, con absoluta confianza, su cabello estaba trenzado a un estilo holandés, Yuuri pareció notar el interés del conductor por la escena. “Otabek se la hizo, mirando un video desde Youtube... ¿puedes creerlo?”

“Wow”, comentó Viktor, sintiendo la presión del peso del japonés desaparecer mientras este se ponía de pie para ir a buscar su violín a lo que suponía era su habitación. Viktor pensó por segundos que se moría por entrar allí. Más allá Emil llegaba con una botella de cerveza para él y otra para Micky y se sentaba sospechosamente pegado a él. Phichit se estaba sacando selfies con casi todos los invitados y cuando divisó al conductor se abrió paso y se sentó en la banca con él y diciendo.

“Pon tu mejor sonrisa, jefe”, y apuntó con el bastón de selfies para capturar la imagen de ambos. El tailandés digitó furiosamente antes de lanzar la imagen a instagram y Yuuri emergió desde su cuarto con el violín, al verlo Leo gritó. “YUURI A LA RULETA” y los chicos del conservatorio aplaudieron especialmente entusiasmados. Otabek dejando su cómodo lugar, se levantó para alcanzar su instrumento a Viktor y luego volvió a sentarse, esta vez con el oboísta apoyando su espalda en su pecho. Yuuri y Viktor se miraron fijamente mientras Leo traía los shots de tequila y los demás daban golpeteos furiosos sobre la mesa o en el suelo. Yuuri y Viktor tomaron los vasos y los bajaron, Viktor sin inmutarse; Yuuri, poniendo caras de desagrado mientras el licor quemaba su garganta. 

“Comienza el maestro, por ser nuestro invitado honorable”, anunció Leo y Viktor dio vuelta la ruleta hasta dar con el resultado: Romanticismo, heróica. Viktor comenzó una interpretación de la overtura 1812 de Tchaikovsky ganando aplausos del resto. Yuuri, un poco ansioso, recién cayendo en cuenta de contra quien estaba compitiendo, dio vuelta la botella y salió también romanticismo, pero su tema era la melancolía, por lo que interpretó un Nocturno de Chopin que flotó suavemente por la habitación hasta desaparecer. “Perfecto”, le halagó Viktor causándole una aceleración cardíaca que el japonés consideró peligrosa, mientras ambos ignoraban los gritos y vítores de los invitados.

Tres turnos pasaron y no parecía que ninguno de ellos iba a decaer, así que les ofrecieron otro shot de tequila más para agregarle dificultad y Viktor volvió a girar la ruleta, obteniendo una combinación de barroco y muerte, por lo que dio en respuesta una impecable presentación de una elegía de Handel. Luego vino Yuuri, le tocó como tema Amor y como estilo Impresionismo. Lo pensó por unos diez segundos y comenzó con una interpretación del Arabesque de Debussy, muy suave al inicio y escalando hacia la sensual cadencia que se iba enredando en múltiples arpegios. Viktor se sintió personalmente acariciado por la melodía y por la expresión concentrada del japonés que cerraba los ojos, como si sintiera un placer secreto. Cuando por fin acabó, debieron recordarle a Viktor que era su turno de girar la ruleta. La opción que le tocó era fácil, nihilismo, muerte. Pero no pudo pensar en nada, las notas de Yuuri seguían cosquilleando en sus entrañas hasta que los treinta segundos pasaron y Leo anunció al japonés como el ganador. Yuuri tenía una risa enredada por el alcohol y preguntó con una burla amistosa, con esa confianza en sí mismo que solo lograba sacarle el alcohol. “¿Todo bien, Viktorrr”, y la “R” rodaba por su lengua como un sortilegio, Viktor se puso de pie y solo dijo, “Ha sido un honor perder con mi mejor violinista”.

La comida llegó reanudando el entusiasmo de muchos. Phichit no podía creer que Viktor había encargado tantos platillos de lo que debía ser el sitio tai más reputado de Manhattan. Viktor le aseguró que no era la gran cosa, que lo considerara un regalo de bienvenida. La noche siguió avanzando, algunos cayeron borrachos y fueron llevados a la habitación más grande, había fila para el baño, Emil y Micky se encerraron en una habitación mientras Mila y Sara aprovechaban de coquetear con chicos más jóvenes que ellas. Yuri y Otabek comenzaron una improvisación de una canción de Coltrane mientras Viktor y Yuuri intentaban pasar desapercibidos en en la escalera de incendios. 

Yuuri nuevamente era todo toques casuales, risas livianas y el erotismo oculto saliendo descontroladamente, pero Viktor supo que ese no era su momento de intentar algo. Él adoraba esta versión desenvuelta de su Yuuri, era placentero sentir esos roces en sus manos y ciertamente hubiese sido fácil para él probar sus estrategias de seducción en ese momento. Probablemente habría funcionado. Yuuri habría caído en sus brazos y al otro día no habría recordado nada, permitiéndole una salida fácil de su fechoría.

No obstante, como ya era sabido, Viktor Nikiforov no quería salidas fáciles ni rutas cortas. Viktor no solo quería seducir a Yuuri, quería conquistarlo, a la parte silenciosa, tímida y acomplejada; quería ganarse la confianza de que compartiera sus miedos con él. Viktor deseaba su belleza, su eros, pero por sobre todo- en ese momento lo supo- quería también consolarlo en su ansiedad y que Yuuri - en su versión sobria y tímida - viniera hacia él por su propia voluntad y lo recordase al día siguiente, cosa que Viktor no pudiera desentenderse, porque no quería hacerlo. 

Luego de que Yuuri intentara infructuosamente de abrir la puerta de su propio cuarto - y fallara porque, como se enteró después, Micky y Emil estaban profanándolo- Otabek les ofreció quedarse en el suyo porque él se iría al departamento de Yuri. Nadie pareció cuestionarlo. Viktor y Yuuri se estiraron en la cama de una plaza del kazajo mientras muchos de los invitados dormían en el suelo de la sala, como era costumbre en sus reuniones.

Al despertar, lo primero que Viktor vio fue la expresión durmiente del violinista japonés. Se dio el gusto de observarlo unos momentos antes de dirigirse al baño. En el camino notó la cantidad de caídos de la noche anterior y decidió que el departamento no era un buen lugar para desayunar. Llevó un vaso de agua a la habitación donde Yuuri dormía y lo despertó con algunos toques y susurros. Yuuri abrió los ojos de a poco; un poco desorientado al principio, reconoció los posters de Louis Armstrong y Coltrane y supo que estaba en el cuarto de Otabek, estaba vestido con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y no había nadie más en el cuarto. Nadie excepto Viktor que estaba de pie junto a la cama y le tendía un vaso de agua con una aspirina.

Repetinamente avergonzado, el japonés tomó el vaso con rapidez mirando de reojo al ruso. No sabía qué decir, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo que participó en un duelo de ruleta con Viktor. Así que partió preguntando qué había sucedido después de eso.

“Me ganaste”, comenzó el conductor, “comimos un curri de cerdo, tomaste una copa de vino dulce de arroz, solo una, luego salimos a tomar aire con un té a la escalera de emergencias, conversamos”. Yuuri se alarmó y Viktor pudo notarlo así que lo tranquilizó, “nada comprometedor, me contaste acerca de tu primera presentación en Hasetsu tocando el violín y de cómo conociste a Phichit y hablamos de música, luego entramos y todo el mundo bailaba, así que bailamos un poco y nos vinimos a dormir, tu cuarto estaba ocupado... Emil y Micky”, rió el conductor provocando una risa en el violinista.

“¡Por fin!”

“Lo mismo dijiste anoche, así que Otabek nos dejó usar su cuarto y se fue con Yuri, quien sabe qué sucede ahí”

“Eso mismo me he estado preguntando últimamente”, contestó Yuuri curioso.

“Yo también dormí aquí”, reconoció Viktor finalmente, “pero te prometo que no ha sucedido nada vergonzoso, aparte de tener que hacer equilibrio toda la noche para no caernos de esta diminuta cama, ¿seguro que no es una cama de gato?”. El japonés se sintió alarmado, pero rio ante la ocurrencia del rubio y musitó.

“Vaya... muchas cosas pasaron”

“La próxima vez que no quieras beber, te tomaré más la palabra, es más si me invitan para la próxima fiesta aparte de comida traeré jugos o té”

“Con esa promesa, sin duda te invitaremos”, celebró Yuuri, pero luego su tono se volvió más sombrío y suspiró, “Debes pensar que soy tan débil”

“Para nada”, contestó Viktor sin dudarlo. “¿Vamos a desayunar?, busqué cafeterías en Yelp y hay un sitio muy bonito donde sirven un brunch que se veía bueno y no te preocupes, esta vez invito yo”

“No, yo invito, anoche compraste la comida ¿o no?”, razonó Yuuri cambiándose por una de las camisetas de Otabek y lamentando que el departamento estuviera tan poblado para darse una ducha. 

“Ni te preocupes por eso, yo también apesto”, acotó Viktor al notar su preocupación, “¿Nos vamos?”

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Como por el momento no tenía casi nada que hacer en la orquesta, Yuuri volvió a tocar en galas de la clase alta y a cobrar por presentación. Esa noche le tocó una gala de beneficiencia en el upper east side. Al adentrarse por la puerta del servicio, pudo notar en la cocina cómo se preparaba el cocktail y un poco más allá, Mila y Yuri Pliseksky conversaban mientras comían de una bandeja que se había preparado para ellos. “Te dije que era Yuuri”, comentó la pianista y se paró a saludarlo, ofreciéndole unos bocadillos que el japonés probó con deleite.

“¿Por qué suponías que venía?”

“Nos dijeron que venía uno de nuestros compañeros a tocar el violín, Micky no hace estas presentaciones y eres tú el que tenía mil empleos antes de estar en la orquesta”

El oboísta ruso apenas lo saludó, pero al menos no lo miró con el desprecio que antes acostumbraba. Tocaron algunas piezas de cada programa que habían ensayado con la orquesta y volvieron a la cocina durante un interludio. Luego de tocar un poco más, Mila se fue con un hombre que la fue a buscar en un lujoso auto y se despidió con la cara llena de risa. 

El japonés y el ruso caminaron por el amplio antejardín sabiendo que les tocaba un largo trayecto antes de llegar a un sector donde pasaran taxis.Típico aislamiento de los barrios altos. Fue el violinista quien decidió romper el silencio. 

“Entonces, tú y Otabek... ¿Están saliendo”

“No seas metiche, Cerdo”, masculló el oboísta molesto.

“No es tanto por metiche, no sé si has notado que vivo con él, es mi amigo... me preocupo por él, todos en la casa lo hacemos, por eso me gustaría saber qué sientes por él” 

El ruso suspiró y contestó rabioso, “Despreocúpate, también me importa, no le haré nada”

“Pero, ¿te gusta?”

“Claro que no, salimos a comer y lo dejo abrazarme porque me cae horriblemente”, ironizó Yuri y luego agregró. “Lo que se ve no se pregunta, Cerdo”

“Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices?”

“¿Cómo sabes que no se lo he dicho?”

Yuuri le devolvió el tono irónico y preguntó, “¿Escuchaste cuando te dije que vivo con él verdad?, Leo lo interrogó, no sabes lo insistente que puede ser... y Becka le dijo que eran solo amigos, porque no sabía qué onda contigo...”

El ruso no reaccionó con la violencia que se hubiese esperado de él, al contrario, adoptó una expresión tímida y murmuró. “Y ¿qué pasa si el no siente lo mismo?” 

El japonés pudo detectar el temor, la ansiedad; él estaba demasiado familiarizado con esas emociones. Nadie estaba libre de ellas, descubrió allí, al notarlas en quien normalmente parecía tan lleno de sí mismo. “No se trata de eso Yuri, se trata de ser honesto con lo que tu sientes” 

“Y si arruino todo? Y si se pone incomodo?”

“¿Dudaste de la misma forma antes de audicionar a esta orquesta?”

“Eso es diferente”, contestó el ruso retomando su fachada de antipatía. 

“Es muy parecido, era algo que realmente querías, habían posibilidades de que no funcionara, pero lo hiciste, porque también había posibilidades de que sí quedaras dentro... acá es igual, si le dices, puede que te corresponda o que no, lo cual es muy poco probable... aún así, si no le dices, habrás perdido antes de dar pelea y creo que Yuri Plisetski no es un perdedor” 

“Claro que no!”, rugió el ruso y luego preguntó, en parte porque quería devolverle la mano por hacerlo sentir incómodo y en parte por curiosidad, “¿Así fue lo tuyo con Viktor?” 

“No hay tal cosa como lo mio con Viktor”, respondió rápidamente el violinista y sacando un suspiro incrédulo del oboísta. De pronto lamentó haber propuesto temas personales como conversación.

“Katsudon, no me mientas, sé que en principio solo quería que tocaras el violín, pero después quería que le tocarás algo más que eso...” 

“Nada que ver” 

“Todo el mundo sabe que a veces salen”, le hizo ver Yuri, a lo que el japonés contestó. 

“Salimos porque así me aseguro de que coma, a él le gusta que alguien escuche sus tonterías o también porque siempre quiere discutir el repertorio conmigo” 

“Wow...” suspiró el ruso asombrado.

“Qué”

“Casi siento pena por el bastardo”. Ante eso, Yuuri puso un gesto de interrogación y Yuri procedió a explicarse, “Porque , él te explica su visión y considera tu opinión al armar el repertorio” 

“Fui su asistente”, justificó el japonés. 

“Sí y él es un conductor, sabes lo egocéntricos que pueden ser, normalmente no consideran la opinión de nadie...” 

Yuuri sopesó las palabras y de pronto se sintió aplastado por esa idea. Yuri tenía un punto. 

“Claramente él siente las cosas muy distintas a como tú las ves... deberías decirle”, continuó el adolescente.

“Decirle qué....” , interrogó Yuuri, completamente perdido.

“Que no lo quieres, o que no estás buscando nada serio con él, para que no se siga haciendo ilusiones, digo, después todos tendremos que soportarlo si lo haces pedazos”

Yuuri sintió los nervios crepitando en la boca de su estómago. No podía ser. La sola idea de que Viktor Nikiforov, un genio joven, atractivo, carismático, pudiera sentir atracción por él, era ridícula. Yuuri Katsuki era solo un violinista del montón en una ciudad atestada de músicos de cámara. 

“Estás equivocado Yuri, él no siente nada por mí”, contestó nervioso Yuuri. 

“¿Eso es lo que te has estado diciendo todos estos meses?, eres impresionante Katsudon, yo creí que eras imbécil, pero has superado mis espectativas”

+0+0+0+0+

Para evitar que los músicos creyeran que no se tomaba en serio su huelga, Viktor le pidió a Phichit que los citara en la cafetería de Marcus, le dio un adelanto a Chris para no pasar a llevar su liderazgo y el suizo estuvo de acuerdo en que no podían suspender la gira internacional, pero que la decisión la debían tomar en conjunto.

Tomaron desayuno con el tailandés vigilando juntos las novedades en las redes sociales. Estaban en eso cuando poco a poco, fueron llegando los miembros de la orquesta y fueron llenando las mesas, la mayoría de ellos pidiendo órdenes de café y comida. Cuando por fin estaban todos, Viktor se subió a una silla y comenzó.

“Los he citado porque necesito hacerles una consulta... sé que están en paro, sus demandas son justas y yo apoyo que hagan escuchar su voz; pero tenemos compromisos fijados hace meses en distintos teatros en Europa y creo que faltar a ellos, implicaría un desprestigio contra esta institución...”

Muchos comenzaron a murmurar y Viktor pidió silencio nuevamente antes de seguir. “He estado pensando en lo siguiente... en reunirnos en otro sitio a ensayar los repertorios nuevos, y luego hacer un ensayo rápido de todos los otros, nuestra fecha más próxima es Moscú en veinte días más, si están de acuerdo con hacer una tregua conmigo solo por el bien de nuestra reputación en el extranjero, entonces les estaría agradecido, si no quieren, lo entenderé... pero que sepan que no es por pasarlos a llevar, sino porque sé que muchos de ustedes realmente aman esta orquesta”

Chris asintió desde su puesto y luego se puso de pie para dirigirse a sus compañeros. “Debo reconocer que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el maestro, pese a nuestra postura, también debemos resguardar nuestros compromisos con la escena europea así es que propongo que hagamos una votación a mano alzada, primero preguntaré quienes están de acuerdo con esta pausa en la movilización para poder cumplir con las fechas de la gira, Marcus ayúdame a contar”, 31 votos fueron contabilizados. La tendencia era ev idente, aún así Chris hizo la otra consulta, “Bien y quienes quieren que el paro siga sin importar nada”, la votación fue mucho menor y entonces Chris anunció. “Bien, entonces, deberíamos empezar a ensayar mañana, el problema es dónde hacerlo, porque si volvemos al Music Hall podemos dar la idea equivocada de que nos estamos rindiendo...”

Phichit tomó nota de la cantidad de votantes y luego comenzó a busca salas de ensayos en internet, cuando fue interrumpido.

“Puedo pedir uno de los auditorios a Takeshi”, propuso Yuuri, “es el director del conservatorio, las clases son en las aulas corrientes y en el edificio hay al menos dos salas aisladas donde podríamos ensayar sin perturbar la rutina de las clases. Yuri Plisetsky puso un gesto misteriosamente encantado con la idea y muchos asintieron. 

“Bien, ustedes se encargan eso”, acordó el maestro a ambos asiáticos y al resto comunicó, “Entonces durante el día les avisaré la hora y sitio exacto del ensayo, realmente les agradezco su disposición, pese a las circunstancias...”

No fue muy difícil para Yuuri lograr que Takeshi le cediera uno de los salones. Les dejó usar la sala de grabaciones que tiene aislamiento acústico, para mayor tranquilidad del grupo, aún así comunicó a los estudiantes que la sinfónica de Nueva York estaría ensayando en el edificio. Los alumnos parecían más motivados que nunca con la idea de ver a quienes estaban en la cima de la profesión que ellos aspiraban transitando por los mismos pasillos que ellos. Otabek siempre esperaba a Yuuri para hablar con él al inicio o en los recesos. Yuuri dio a Viktor un tour por las instalaciones compartiendo algunas historias divertidas de su época de estudiante, como cuando con Phichit llegaban tarde a las clases del profesor Caldini y se colaban por la entrada trasera del salón.

Avanzaron rápidamente en los dos repertorios nuevos y pudieron finalmente tocar una seguidilla con todos los programas que tenían hasta el momento. El ritmo era agotador, pero Minako les aseguró que valdría la pena porque estarían un poco más de un mes paseándose por las ciudades del norte del Europa y todo financiado por la orquesta. Todos fueron entregando los datos necesarios para sacar los pasajes y algunos fueron pidiendo las visas para entrar a la unión Europea, Viktor prometió un tour por su ciudad a quien estuviera interesado y como nadie parecía enganchar con la idea, Yuuri le dijo que sería un placer. Viktor casi resplandecía de contento. 

Pese a los largos tiempos de ensayo que pasaban como orquesta, Yuuri aún sentía ese cosquilleo molesto por saber que pronto estaría enfrentando grandes escenarios, con la orquesta de sus sueños, bajo la dirección de su ídolo y en el honorable puesto de primer violín. Phichit le recomendó tomar sus píldoras para controlar su ansiedad, pero Yuuri no quería una paz artificial. Prefería tranquilizarse sintiéndose preparado, así que ensayaba horas extras en la misma sala, bajo la mirada preocupada de Takeshi y Yuuko. 

Los preparativos del viaje estaban listos y los miembros parecían muy entusiasmados, todo era perfecto hasta que tres días antes del viaje Phichit al final del ensayo comunicara a su jefe que no había conseguido la visa para ir a Europa. Viktor palideció. No sabía como iba a sobrevivir sin alguien que le recordara los horarios y le mandara alarmas, hizo preguntas del tipo “¿No podemos sobornar a nadie?”, “¿No podemos meterlo de otra forma?”. Minako le pegó con una revista en la nuca y lo reprendió por infantil hasta que planteó. “Bien, cómo solucionamos esto entonces”. El tailandés avergonzado y suplicante se volvió hacia su amigo y pidió: “Por favor, Yuu-chan”

El japonés supo lo que venía apenas escuchó el diminutivo.

“No, no... soy parte de la orquesta, ya no soy asistente”

“Lo sabemos, pero es que tú sabes cómo es... se le puede olvidar que hay que hacer pruebas de sonido, las entrevistas, ¿y si no llega a la presentación?”, Phichit tenía un punto. Viktor era un genio, pero tenía cero sentido para manejar cuestiones pragmáticas básicas para un líder de su categoría.

“Solo por la gira...”, concedió finalmente el japonés y al escuchar los aplausos emocionados del maestro volvió a recalcar, “¡Solo por la gira, Viktor!”. Sus gritos fueron ahogados en un abrazo tan apretado que el aire fue exprimido de sí repentinamente.

Yuuri supo entonces que la gira sería muy larga.


	8. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri se sorprendió al notar que se estacionaban frente a un viejo apartamento gris. "¿Dónde estamos?", preguntó instintivamente y Viktor anunció sonriente. "En la casa de mi madre, mi antigua casa... ¿qué?, ¿esperabas que me quedara en un hotel en mi propia ciudad?"
> 
> "Pero yo no puedo..."
> 
> "Sí puedes, le dije que andaba con mi mejor amigo y mamá exigió que te quedaras con nosotros", Viktor jaló su mano hacia afuera sin darle tiempo de hiperventilar ante la revelación de que su ídolo de infancia lo considerara su mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Capítulo extra largo. Sorry, not sorry. Gracias a los pocos de ustedes que comentan. Por ustedes sigo entusiasmada escribiendo.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué solo las maletas de Yurio están aquí?", preguntó Viktor ya dentro de una de las van que pasaron a buscarlos para ir a dejarlos a aeropuerto. Junto a él iban Yuuri, Mila, Micky, Sara, Emil, y tres miembros más de la sección de cuerdas.

"Porque él se viene en la moto con Becka", contestó Mila, igual que Chris llega con Marcus y JJ llega con Isabella"

"Las van son para los músicos sin amor", se quejó Micky y su hermana lo corrigió.

"O para los que viven en negación", tanto ella como Mila miraron alrededor. Micky miró al suelo enfurruñado, Emil tenía los ojos fijos en él, con una expresión dolida, la misma que Viktor le dirigía a Yuuri, quien a su vez ni se daba por aludido por nada y veía por la ventana anunciando.

"Vi la moto de Becka adelantarnos a una velocidad espantosa".

"¿Es muy feo levantar apuestas en torno a causas perdidas?", preguntó Mila con malicia, Sara a su lado, ocupó su brazo bueno para pegarle.

Al llegar al aeropuerto todos sacaron sus bolsos, Yuuri y Viktor se repartieron las dos maletas de Yuri para ponerlas en sus carros, ya que el oboísta no estaba por ningún lado. "Este niño trajo más equipaje que yo", se quejó el conductor ante lo cual el violinista contestó, "Es imposible que alguien traiga más equipaje que tú, Vitya". Phichit le mandó un último mensaje a cada uno. El de Viktor tenía los últimos recordatorios, unas fotos de Makkachin jugando en su habitación y olfateando a los hamsters del tailandés seguido de unos mensajes de ánimo y disculpas por no haber logrado embarcarse con ellos. Los de Yuuri estaban repletos de indirectas pícaras del tipo, "Disfruten su luna de miel".

Los trámites de embarque no fueron tan tediosos ya que se dedicaron a tontear en masa en la fila, luego se quedaron un rato más en la sala de espera donde los que no habían mandado los instrumentos a bodega improvisaban canciones de moda. Cuando por parlante se escuchó el llamado al vuelo a Rusia todos se pusieron del pie y los que tenían compañía se fueron despidiendo. Minako les dió las últimas indicaciones a todos, en especial a Yuuri, sabiendo que Viktor no iba a retener nada de información o iba a tener una comprensión selectiva.

Viktor le pegó un codazo a Yuuri para hacerle mirar hacia lo que estaba ocurriendo en la puerta de entrada a la zona de embarque, Yuuri atónito no pudo impedir que Viktor sacara su teléfono y le enviara mensajes histéricos a Phichit. "PHICHIT, MIRA LO QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO", adjuntó una fotografía y recibió de vuelta". "MENTIRA QUE YURI AGARRÓ A BESOS A BECKA!", Viktor confirmó: "pasó y ahora corrió como un criminal hacia el vuelo", "ASDFGHJKLÑ!", "OTABEK, NO ENTENDE NADA!", "OMG, lo voy a interrogar apenas llegue a casa!", "Cuéntame apenas tengas información （╯°ω°)╯"

Un mensaje replicado en las pantallas de ambos interrumpió la conversación. "¡No puedo creer que estén hablando de Becka en este momento!", venía de Yuuri, el ruso no sabía que haría Phichit, pero él apagó el movil de forma inmediata y lo entregó al violinista que lo veía con gesto severo. En un principio Viktor parecía un chiquillo impresionado con la estrechez de los asientos clase turista, pero luego se había cansado de hablar y se echó adormir sobre el hombro de Yuuri que roncaba con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla, momento que obviamente fue fotografiado por Mila, subido a su instagram apenas pisó suelo y obviamente obtuvo comentario y corazoncitos de Phichit a los dos segundos de ser publicado.

Al descender en Moscú eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Los músicos fueron a buscar sus maletas, muchos con sueño. Yuuri parecía estarse desmayando, Viktor descubrió entonces que los cambios de zona horaria lo afectaban profundamente. Varios minibuses los estaban esperando para llevarlos al hotel; solo Yuri Plisetsky se desvió tomando un taxi diciendo que se quedaría en la casa de su abuelo matando con eso todo intento de interrogatorio por parte de algunos de sus compañeros.

El departamento de su abuelo quedaba en un gran y viejo edificio gris al este de la ciudad, al golpear la puerta, lo recibieron diciendo "¡Yurashka, cómo has crecido!" y entonces el adolescente se avalanzó sobre el anciano casi dislocando su espalda. Luego de disculparse por su excesivo entusiasmo, el adolescente ayudó a su abuelo a sentarse y él mismo sirvió la cena que ya estaba preparada. Unos Piroshkys y una reponedora Solianka que le hicieron recordar cuando era niño y practicaba el oboe en el living, jugando con su abuelo y durmiéndose arrullado por sus cuentos.

Conversaron acerca de su vida en Nueva York, por primera vez no se sentía un mentiroso mientras le aseguraba que no estaba solo. Otabek le hacía divertirse, en su departamento tonteando con Phichit, Leo y Ji, ya no estaba completamente enfocado en la orquesta; el cerdo tampoco era desagradable, algunas veces juntos habían preparado la cena para el resto e incluso la molesta presencia de Viktor en el Music Hall hacía que la rutina fuera menos acartonada. Le tranquilizaba ver a su abuelo y darse cuenta que aparte de los problemas articulares propios de su edad, se sentía bien, al menos lo suficiente como para no querer irse a Estados Unidos con él, aunque Yuri le juró que estaría mejor allá y que él estaría más tranquilo pudiéndolo cuidar. El anciano aseguró que él se podía cuidar solo y era obstinado y malhumorado cuando le insistían mucho.

Yuri después de todo, tenía a quien salir.

Al recostarse en su vieja habitación miró sus posters de la sinfónica de de Moscú y pasó su dedo cuidadosamente. Pensar que él había llegado tan pronto a donde quería y en ese momento se daba cuenta de que lo único que le faltaba era hacer algo por él, pero a nivel personal. El recuerdo del impulsivo beso que le dio a su amigo le volvió a acosar y entonces decidió que debía dejar de hacerse el tonto, enfrentar la realidad y encender su teléfono.

Como esperaba, habían al menos diez mensajes de Otabek. Unos eran emojis, otros puntos suspensivos, pero luego otros textos coherentes comenzaron a aparecer. "Necesitamos hablar", "Hablar como en el buen sentido, no como reprimenda", "Escríbeme apenas llegues", "No, olvídalo, llámame por skype apenas llegues", "Sé que el vuelo llegó porque Yuuri nos avisó hace una hora", "¿Estás enojado conmigo?". Yuri se detuvo. Solo a Becka se le podía ocurrir que luego de agarrarlo con un beso sorpresivamente antes de subirse al vuelo, él podría estar enojado; si alguien debía estar enfadado es el kasajo por ser forzado en público a formar parte de una situación comprometedora. Como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento el siguiente mensaje decía "digo, por cómo reaccioné, o no reaccioné... es difícil reaccionar ante una situación así, ¿sabes?"

Yuri se logueó en Skype y sin mayor preámbulo marcó llamada al contacto de Otabek que aparecía conectado. Le contestaron en segundos. Se miraron a través de la pantalla y ante la falta de resolución del kasako el ruso comenzó.

"Vale, lo siento, fue una estupidez"

El moreno puso un gesto ofuscado y contestó.

"No me pareció estúpido, al contrario..."

"¿Te pareció inteligente?"

"No, valiente es la palabra que buscaba"

"Valiente no es lo contrario de estúpido"

"Mi inglés no es tan bueno como el tuyo, Yura"

El oboísta se sorprendió y con un gesto apenado aclaró: "No pretendía burlarme de tu inglés"

"Sé que no... pero, ¿qué pretendías con el beso?"

"Que supieras que me gustas..."

"Esa duda tenía"

"No dejaba mucho lugar a dudas", resopló el ruso con cierta sorna. Becka no temía su ironía o rabia así que contestó.

"Es difícil saberlo, te fuiste sin decir nada"

"¿Y qué querías que te dijera?, el vuelo se iba sin mi"

"Lo hubieras hechos minutos antes"

"No tenía planeado hacerlo... en ese momento me di cuenta que estaría más de un mes sin verte y quise decírtelo"

"Me parece creíble, aunque injusto"

"¿Por?"

"Me hubiera gustado contestarte", dijo Becka con una media sonrisa que incitó los nervios de su interlocutor.

"¿Qué me hubieses contestado?"

"Que también me gustas"

Yuri esperó que el calor de sus mejillas no se tradujera en un sonrojo visible en la pantalla; le hubiera gustado un poco de interferencia. Maldijo su buen plan de internet mientras miraba la sonrisa del kazajo nítidamente en la pantalla de su móvil.

"Lo peor de todo esto es que ahora que está todo claro entre nosotros debemos esperar un mes y medio para vernos"

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué harías si estuvieras cerca?"

"Te besaría, pero me tomaría el tiempo para hacerlo bien", contestó Otabek con su tono estoico y directo, con su voz grave y Yuri sintió la garganta seca. Aún así ocultó su ofuscación con un comentario bromista.

"Qué poco..."

"Eres menor", contestó Otabek con un tono que fingía reproche.

"Solo eres dos años mayor"

"Legalmente soy mayor de edad y tu no"

"¿Eso te va a detener entonces?", Yuri sonaba de pronto preocupado, Becka rió ante su evidente decepción y aclaró.

"No, solo te estaba informando que probablemente iré a la cárcel por tu culpa"

Al alistarse para el primer espectáculo, Viktor pudo notar que Yuuri se arreglaba insistentemente la corbata; él podría pensar que después del debut en Nueva York ese pánico escénico retrocedería. Le costaba comprenderlo, él nunca pasó por eso, como mucho tenía una ansiedad por pisar pronto el escenario. El conductor se acercó a su violinista y antes de salir a escena, cuando el japonés le dio la espalda, lo agarró en un efusivo abrazo que desconcertó terriblemente al músico y le dijo: "Piensa que estás tratando de seducirme", Yuuri contuvo la respiración, con el corazón a punto de arrancarse atravesando su camisa y perdiéndose en el frío de la ciudad, "si tu interpretación puede seducirme, estoy seguro que encantarás a toda la audiencia".

Yuuri cambió su expresión aterrada por una determinación y asintió avanzando hacia su silla al frente de la primera sección de violines. Los aplausos se escucharon a modo de saludo y Viktor hizo una reverencia a su público que volvió a un expectante silencio al subir el conductor sobre la tarima. Sibelius emergió desde sus cuerdas, multiplicándose por el resto de la sección y extendiéndose por los instrumentos de vientos y percusión en una armonía que Viktor llevaba con aplomo. La batuta apuntando a todos, pero su mirada fija en el primer violinista; Yuuri pudo notar la intensidad de sus ojos azules concentrada sobre él y pensó que ese era el momento más íntimo que había compartido con otra persona en toda su vida. Un momento en que ambos tuvieron la misma visión de lo que debía ser una sinfonía y extendieron por todas las paredes de ese majestuoso teatro en Rusia.

El segundo concierto en la ciudad fue más fácil, Yuuri se dedicó a recordar lo bueno, repetir; a sentir la mirada del conductor sobre sí cuando la inseguridad llegaba; rápidamente hicieron maletas para ir a San Petersburgo y el abuelo de Yuri aceptó que su nieto le pagase el pasaje en avión para acompañarlo a la siguiente ciudad y pasar más tiempo juntos. Compartieron habitación, así que el oboísta debió ir al café del hotel a hablar con Otabek por videollamada; debido a lo expuesto del lugar, no pudieron lanzarse indirectas como les hubiese gustado, pero el ruso tuvo el atrevimiento suficiente como para ofrecer cocinarle Piroshkys de la receta de su abuelo. Becka dijo que no podía esperar.

Ese entusiasmo calmado, sincero era lo que más le gustaba a Yuri. Becka no hacía grandes aspavientos para demostrar sus emociones - como lo hacía Viktor - pero por eso mismo cada gesto tenue - y a gusto de muchos, desabrido- contenía una sinceridad única con la que Yuri siempre se sentía conmovido y entonces él podía dejar su orgullo de lado y dejarse llevar. Fue así que pudo abrirse tan rápido, dejarse abrazar, aconsejar y contener por el kazajo. Una parte cursi de él estaba seguro de que el carácter estoico de Otabek estaba adecuado en cada matiz a su personalidad intensa, para proveer calma y mesura allí donde Yuri era histérico e iracundo. Las palabras directas de Otabek sabían encontrarse con los rodeos violentos de Yuri y comprenderse más allá de la disparidad de sus formas de expresión.

Una vez en San Petersburgo, el violinista japonés apenas se dio el gusto de sacar un pie de la van y fue jalado dentro por el conductor que le indicó al chofer una dirección en ruso.

"¡Tenemos que registranos en el hotel y luego paseamos!"

Viktor chasqueó la lengua en un berrinche y replicó, "No, vamos a pasear ahora y luego vamos a nuestras habitaciones". El chofer los dejó en un rent a car y luego de que Viktor rentara un city car, donde guardaron las maletas, comenzó una loca carrera por la ciudad. La catedral de San Isaac, la iglesia del Salvador, el palacio Peterhof donde se sacaron selfies que fueron recibidas con histeria por Phichit. Cuando ya se hacía tarde, Viktor contestó una llamada telefónica de la que Yuuri no pudo captar ninguna palabra y entonces de la nada, el ruso lo miró y dijo tranquilamente, "Mañana seguimos paseando antes del concierto, nos esperan a cenar".

Con eso, Yuuri esperó que irían de vuelta al hotel, se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla para apreciar los colores de ese atardecer invernal, se sorprendió al notar que se estacionaban frente a un viejo apartamento gris. "¿Dónde estamos?", preguntó instintivamente y Viktor anunció sonriente. "En la casa de mi madre, mi antigua casa... ¿qué?, ¿esperabas que me quedara en un hotel en mi propia ciudad?"

"Pero yo no puedo..."

"Sí puedes, le dije que andaba con mi mejor amigo y mamá exigió que te quedaras con nosotros", Viktor jaló su mano hacia afuera sin darle tiempo de hiperventilar ante la revelación de que su ídolo de infancia lo considerara su mejor amigo. Sacó su maleta y la llevó hacia el oscuro pasillo del edificio; Viktor le explicó que se había construido en los setenta en medio de la unión soviética y que fue casa de muchos artistas y científicos, que su padre, que había sido un trabajador del programa espacial había tenido facilidades para comprarlo y que luego de que murió, su madre nunca quiso salir de allí.

"¿Vive con alguien más ella?"

"Su segundo marido, los canarios...", contestó Viktor subiendo la escalera hasta el tercer piso. "Lyosha es un buen tipo, cuida de mamá y eso está bien porque yo me fui de casa siendo muy joven...". Yuuri había escuchado eso antes, de cómo Viktor se había ido a los doce años, de cómo su madre le había ofrecido irse con él, pero él prefirió viajar dentro de un programa de jóvenes músicos para que ella pudiera seguir con Aleksei con quien en ese momento tenía una relación seria. "Si terminaban en ese momento, ella se habría quedado sola, yo hubiese logrado mis sueños de todos modos y ella no tendría nada". Viktor siempre había sido acusado de egoísta, pero Yuuri pensaba que quienes lo hacían, realmente no lo conocían, no de la forma en que él creía conocerlo.

En ese momento, pensándolo bien, él tampoco se abría con nadie; siendo solo Phichit, Yuuko y Minako los pocos con quien él compartía algunas confidencias. También estaba Viktor, tal vez había estado tomado, pero sin querer le había contado más de sí mismo de lo que estaba dispuesto a compartir con muchos, ¿Eso significaba que Viktor también era su amigo más cercano en ese momento?, la sola idea lo desconcertó de modo que cuando les abrieron la puerta del departamento y una mujer salió a darle un abrazo apretado, lo tomó por sorpresa.

Algunas palabras en ruso muy rápido fueron dirigidas hacia él y Viktor con un tono de regaño le dijo algo a su madre. "Le dije que eras mi amigo Yuuri, el violinista principal y que no hablabas ruso... le dije que no te hiciera sentir incómodo con sus abrazos de osa"

"Oh, no... no hay problema", Yuuri dijo a la mujer gesticulando lo suficiente como para que ella comprendiera y lo volviese a abrazar llevándolo hacia dentro. Usando a Viktor como intérprete, pudieron hablar un poco. Ella se llamaba Sonya y era secretaria en una oficina estatal, fue ella quien tuvo la idea de las clases de música para Viktor cuando era pequeño; luego de comer se sentaron en un sillón mientras Viktor y Aleksei lavaban los platos y Sonya le mostró un albúm de fotografías donde pudo ver a Viktor de bebé, luego las escolares, otras jugando en el parque, trepando con su cabello largo y su cara angelical como una niña. Yuuri no entendía las explicaciones de Sonya, verbalmente, pero con sus gestos y las imágenes se podía hacer una idea de lo que le decían y reía de igual manera con algunas fotos de Viktor con las rodillas pelabas, u otras con la cara manchada de salsa.

El conductor, avergonzado, reprendió a su madre y le quitó el album; ella sonriente dijo algo y se lo pasó a Yuuri para que lo siguiera viendo por su cuenta. Viktor suspiró sabiendo que era una batalla perdida y condujo al violinista a una de las habitaciones.

"Tú duermes en mi cuarto, Lyosha en el sofá, porque yo quiero dormir con mamá hoy"

"Yo debería dormir en el sofá".

"Tonterías, eres mi invitado especial, mamá no lo habría permitido... pasa", la habitación de infancia de Viktor se reveló ante sus ojos, una cama de una plaza - de las que norlmalmente el ruso se burlaba por su estrechez - unos posters de las sinfónicas de San Petersburgo y Moscú, con una imagen del maestro Feltsman y otra foto enmarcada de Viktor a sus diez años tocando el chelo.

"Mañana si quieres me interrogas sobre lo que tengas curiosidad", dijo Viktor notando la forma en que Yuuri barría su habitación con los ojos, "Pasaremos tres noches aquí..."

"Puedo volver al hotel, no quiero ser problema..."

"Nos quedaremos ambos en mi casa, no eres problema, al contrario... me alegro que estés aquí", el tono sonaba sincero, su expresión misteriosa y Yuuri no quiso insistir. Realmente estaba viviendo en un mundo donde Viktor Nikiforov lo consideraba su amigo cercano - ¡Su mejor amigo!-, lo invitaba a su casa y lo dejaba dormir en su habitación de infancia.

"Ok", contestó Yuuri y con eso, Viktor se levantó conforme y le dijo desde la puerta:

"Buenas noches"

Se levantaron muy temprano a tomar desayuno en familia, Aleksei salió a las ocho y media camino al trabajo y Viktor preguntó a su madre si quería salir a pasear con ellos; Sonya aceptó encantada ya que de todos modos había pedido dos días administrativos en el trabajo para pasarlos con su hijo, así que mientras ellos se alistaban, ella preparó algunos sandwiches. Juntos recorrieron algunos palacios y parques, Sonya caminaba en medio de ambos, tomándolos del brazo y de repente dirigiendo palabras a Yuuri con una tierna mirada celeste. Viktor seguía haciendo de traductor, aunque Yuuri estaba seguro de que no le decía todo, en especial aquellas palabras en tono de broma dirigidas a su hijo ante las cuales Viktor parecía especialmente nervioso. Comieron en un pequeño restaurante de comida casera donde comieron Stroganoff, unas sopas de papas y col y terminaron bajando con un té unos kartoshka. Sonya les prometió prepararles unos Kartoshka caseros para su viaje a Finlandia y Yuuri se lo agradeció, aunque con el estómago tan lleno era difícil entusiasmarse con futuras comidas. Caminaron un poco más y a las cinco de la tarde volvieron a casa donde se vistieron con sus galas para ir al concierto. Sonya luce un vestido azul que hace juego con sus ojos y les dice que se adelanten y que ella llegará luego con Lyosha.

Camino al teatro, Viktor va con su mirada fija al camino, pero de reojo puede notar como Yuuri sonríe y pregunta.

"¿Estas nervioso hoy?"

"No tanto como en Moscú"

"Creo que mamá ha matado tu sistema nervioso"

"No seas así"

"No puedes negarme que es un poco intensa"

"Creo que después de trabajar contigo cinco meses, mi nivel de tolerancia a personas intensas se ha incrementado"

"Wow, me has lastimado nuevamente..."

No obstante, esta vez, Yuuri en vez de deshacerse en disculpas, soltó una liviana risa cuyo sonido se multiplicó musicalmente por las paredes del auto cerrado. Una larga presentación antecedió la entrada de la orquesta, Viktor debió dar unas palabras a la audiencia que probablemente trataban acerca de sus raíces en la ciudad, basándose en cómo Sonya desde la primera fila lagrimeaba un poco; ella notó la mirada del japonés y le hizo señas con su mano enguantada, Yuuri le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y luego de eso el show comenzó. Grieg surgió desde los instrumentos sin incidentes y fueron despedidos con un aplauso del público

Al final de la noche, Yuri y su abuelo tomaron un taxi de vuelta al hotel; muchos se fueron a seguir disfrutando de la vida nocturna. Invitaron insistentemente a Yuuri, pero este se excusó de que iba a ir a cenar con la familia de Viktor. Mila se sonrió diabólicamente y solo dijo, "Espera que le diga esto a Phichit", Yuuri le gritó que no lo hiciera mientras Victor le pedía al resto que no se alocaran tanto, que al otro día tenían otra presentación.

En el auto de Viktor se dirigieron a un restaurante mucho más elegante del que habían estado al medio día. Yuuri, esta vez en vez de pedir que le tradujeran el menú, prefirió que Viktor ordenara por él. "Te pediré algo lo más japonés posible", declaró y así Yuuri terminó comiendo unos filetes de salmón; trató educadamente de decir que no al vodka, pero ante la insistencia de Sonya igualmente terminó con un pequeño shot que le quemó la garganta y luego le dejó en un ánimo de lo más risueño. Mientras iban de vuelta, Yuuri ni siquiera se alarmó por el hecho de que Viktor estuviese conduciendo con unas copas de más, se relajó en el asiento trasero con Sonya que le conversaba animadamente. En un semáforo, de pronto ella se dirigió al japonés y dijo algo con un tono muy afectuoso, luego se volvió hacia Viktor que estaba en un sepulcral silencio y que replicó algo en ruso, que sonaba molesto.

"¿Qué dijo tu madre?", preguntó curioso Yuuri y el ruso respondió.

"No voy a traducir eso..."

"pozhaluysta, Vitya!"

"Vamos, Viktor, no seas maleducado con tu madre y conmigo", bromeó Yuuri.

Aleksei, sentado en el copiloto se rió y Viktor gruñó admitiendo su derrota.

"Dijo que daba su bendición para que nos casáramos y que teníamos que adoptar muchos niños"

Aleksei miró hacia atrás la expresión aterrada del japonés y soltó una risotada aún más larga y ahogada, Sonya apretó el brazo de quien había decidido que sería su yerno y Viktor intentó hacerse escuchar por sobre la bullaranga.

"Le dije muchas veces que esa no era nuestra relación... pero no quiere escuchar"

Yuuri, luchando contra su terrible nerviosismo dijo: "No te preocupes, está contenta creyéndolo ¿no?"

El ruso le observó desde el espejo retrovisor y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que le pegó más fuerte que el vodka y que las palabras de Sonya.

Una vez en el departamento, Yuuri se sentó en la cama, nuevamente mirando a su alrededor. Viktor le miró desde la puerta y el japonés le hizo una señal para que entrase. "¿Ahora me darás el tour histórico por tu habitación?"

"Es pequeña, seguro ya lo viste todo"

"Explícamela"

Viktor suspiró y comenzó. "esa caja tiene los antiguos arcos y mi primera batuta", para demostrarlo la llevó hacia donde estaban ellos y la abrió, descubriendo viejos y raídos arcos de violín y una batuta que también se veía vieja y barata. "Por supuesto, con esta batuta solo jugaba a ser director, la primera con la que dirigí la ando trayendo conmigo como un amuleto de la suerte"

"No pensé que fueras supersticioso"

"¡Soy ruso!, ¿nunca escuchaste que creímos en los ritos de un falso monje loco que se acostaba con la zarina?"

"Ra-ra-rasputin...", contestó Yuuri en un tono cantado y bromista, pero luego algo llamó su atención y apuntó a una pizarra de corto con muchos pines y cartoncillos adheridos"

"Ese pizarrón tiene los tickets de los conciertos de sinfónica a los que mamá me llevó cuando niño"

"Son muchos"

"Yo era muy insistente"

"¿Eras?", preguntó Yuuri intentando molestarle, Viktor emitió un suspiro ofendido y continuó. "Ese afiche de Yakov lo consiguió Lyosha, me lo dio cuando me conoció y quería impresionarme, recién estaban saliendo con mamá"

"¿Por eso piensas que es un buen tipo?"

"¡Lo es!, pero no solo por eso, él estaba dispuesto a mudarse donde fuera mamá si es que ella debía mudarse conmigo"

"¿Y por qué no lo aceptaste?"

"Porque ellos se irían a Moscú sin trabajo, solo por mi y este sueño que no sabía si funcionaría ¿y luego qué? ¿Y si comenzaban a pelear por mi culpa? Yo sabía que probablemente si tenía éxito debería seguir mudándome, de hecho, tuve que hacerlo dos años después a Varsovia... era mejor cortar el cordón umbilical de una vez y sin dolor"

Yuuri estaba seguro de que ese corte estaba lejos de ser indoloro. Las primeras composiciones de Viktor eran hermosas, pero tristes y nostálgicas, como "On love, Agape", su primera suite orquestal. Ahora entendía que ese relato de amor incondicional y desinteresado que el joven compositor quiso contar, tenía que ver con su decisión de perseguir su sueño en soledad para que su madre pudiera ser feliz.

"Me hubiera gustado tener el valor de hacer lo que hiciste..."

"Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho", dijo Viktor apartando del ojo de Yuuri un mechón que había perdido el efecto del gel y había vuelvo a cubrir su frente.

"¿Te asusta que hubiera sido más grande que tú?"

"No puedo ponerme celoso de los éxitos del padre de mis hijos adoptivos, ya escuchaste a mi madre", el desparpajo de Viktor fue tal que Yuuri volvió a partirse de risa, doblándose hacia delante; al enderezarse, el conductor estaba aún más cerca de él, Yuuri no quiso pestañear, ni respirar, temiendo que el momento al romperse explotara en algo incómodo. Viktor tomó el resto de la distancia tomándolo de la nunca en un beso que comenzó suave, como una caricia de labios, pero que a los segundos tenía al japonés abriendo la boca para capturar los labios al ruso y dejar que sus lenguas se encontraran a medio camino. Viktor había comenzado a empujar a Yuuri contra el colchón y entonces la voz de Sonya se escuchó gritando desde la otra habitación y Viktor se levantó de un salto, con una risa adolescente y besó innumerable y brevemente los labios del violinista mientras decía de forma entrecortada.

"Madre... dice que... no podemos dormir... juntos hasta que... estemos casados"

Yuuri rió nuevamente y jaló a Viktor una última vez para atrapar sus labios con violencia, sacándole un inesperado sonrojo.

"Dios... me vas a matar", declaró antes de salir y correr a la habitación de su madre. Yuuri quedó mirando la puerta, inyectado en adrenalina por todo lo ocurrido en la noche, ansioso de su segundo concierto en la ciudad.

Por supuesto, la mañana siguiente la adrenalina ya no estaba allí y lamentablemente no había bebido lo suficiente como para tener la bendición de olvidar todo lo ocurrido. El recuerdo de la broma de Sonya, las que él mismo había contestado al valor del vodka y el beso... Inmediatamente sintió un hormigueo en sus labios. No solo Viktor lo había besado una vez, sino que había plantado muchos otros ataques breves y luego Yuuri...

Al recordar como jaló a Viktor de las lenguas de su corbatín deshecho para darle ese agitado beso, enterró su cabeza en un grito ahogado contra la almohada. Pero no pudo posponer eternamente su salida al mundo, al escuchar los ruidos de la familia desayunando, decidió ducharse y presentarse a la mesa donde Sonya le indicó sentarse a su lado y le sirvió un chocolate caliente con unos bollos de mazapán que según Viktor, ella misma había hecho.

El conductor no parecía diferente en su trato, seguía sonriéndole a su madre, hablándole a él como si nada. Entonces Yuuri pasó rápidamente del pánico a la resignación. Aún estaba terriblemente avergonzado, pero al menos tendría la bendición de que Viktor ignorase lo que había ocurrido y le diese la oportunidad de seguir con su amistad y relación de conductor-músico como si nada.

Viktor pudo notar, en el sonrojo y los ojos de animalillo nervioso de Yuuri, que esta vez sí recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Se sintió lleno de esperanza; tal vez los insistentes comentarios de su madre no habían sido tan perjudiciales, al menos ahora tenían un pequeño avance, cuando estuvieran solos, podrían hablar y tal vez su relación podría crecer a un plano en que ambos estuviesen seguros de lo que pasaba entre ellos. El ruso entonces decidió actuar con normalidad hasta que pudieran hablar y explicó que su madre había hecho temprano unos bollos con mazapán. Entonces la inicial expresión ofuscada del japonés, dio lugar a una sonrisa triste y asintió dando gracias por la comida antes de servirse bastante poco para sus estándares y declarar que saldría caminar por la ciudad a buscarle souvenirs a sus compañeros de piso y enviarle una postal a sus padre. Viktor lo quiso acompañar, pero Yuuri se negó diciéndole que debía pasar más tiempo con su madre.

El ruso lo vio salir y entonces el pánico se apoderó de él. Las otras veces en que habían tenido acercamientos más personales y que Yuuri los había olvidado, al día siguiente había actuado con normalidad, en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo, lo que era un indicador de que sí recordaba todo. Su actitud lejana solo podía significar una cosa: Yuuri no quería reconocer lo que había sucedido; ese beso no había sido bienvenido, Yuuri no gustaba de él de una forma especial. La idea comenzó a germinar en su cabeza haciéndole perder el apetito y cuando su madre le preguntó qué sucedía, Viktor aseguró que nada y decidió ayudarle con los quehaceres de la casa y fueron juntos al mercado.

"¿Yuuri vendrá a comer con nosotros?", preguntó Sonya mientras elegía una col morada y unos rábanos para ponerlos en la bolsa que Viktor sostenía.

"No lo sé"

"Oh, querido, ¿discutieron anoche?"

"No, al contrario, pensé que estábamos bien... que estábamos avanzando... pero hoy amaneció distante y honestamente ya no sé cómo tratarlo para que no se aleje más..."

Sonya puso una mano en la mejilla de su hijo, aliviando en parte su mirada triste y aconsejó.

"Tal vez solo necesita algo de tiempo y espacio para pensar..."

"¿Y si se aleja más?"

"Vitenka, vi la forma en que ese muchacho te miraba, la forma en que tú lo mirabas, no creo que se aleje... por ahora pregúntale si viene a comer con nosotros, dile que le haré un caviar ruso con patatas y que me sentiré terriblemente ofendida si no viene"

"¡No puedo chantajearlo así!"

"La extorsión emocional es clave con los hombres escurridizos, Vitya, aprende algo de tu madre", dijo Sonya con un tono juguetón antes de que Viktor escribiera un mensaje.

"Mamá quiere que vengas a almorzar el caviar que preparará para nosotros", no quiso sonar más lastimero. A los pocos minutos recibió, "Dile que sin falta a las una y media estoy en casa de nuevo"

Viktor quiso aventurarse con un "Te puedo ir a buscar donde me digas", pero recibió un "Tomaré un taxi".

Sonya obligó a Viktor a dejar de comerse la cabeza y lo hizo ayudarle en la cocina. Se escandalizó con que su hijo aún no aprendía a preparar nada ni comer saludable, basándose en cómo no podía pelar una papa sin cortarse el dedo, así que luego de curarle con una venda lo encargó de poner la mesa y llevar los platillos. Tal como había prometido, Yuuri llegó a las una y veinte, con bolsas y unos girasoles para decorar la mesa; Sonya le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, puso las flores en agua y les pidió que se sentaran uno a cada lado de su lugar en la cabecera. Comieron compartiendo anécdotas de la infancia de Yuuri en Japón, ya que Sonya insistía en conocerlo. El concierto de la noche transcurrió sin eventos, al llegar a casa cenaron lo que había quedado del almuerzo y cuando Yuuri pensó en que se había zafado, Viktor lo buscó en su cuarto y lo invitó a una pequeña caminata nocturna. No aceptó de inmediato, el ruso debió utilizar una carta rastrera diciendo. "Mañana me voy y quien sabe cuándo caminaré de nuevo por las calles de mi barrio". Yuuri suspiró sabiendo que había sido vencido y agarró su abrigo para internarse en la noche invernal.

Caminaron algunas cuadras hacia un parque donde habían aún niños corriendo y algunas personas paseando a sus perros.

"¿Makkachin conoce este parque?", preguntó Yuuri y Viktor asintió.

"Sí, pero como visita, fue criado mayormente en Moscú, Varsovia, Viena, París... ahora en Nueva York... este parque nunca ha sido su hogar"

Yuuri asintió y para poder devolverle un poco la alegría al semblante sombrío del conductor le propuso tomarse un chocolate caliente. Se alejaron unas cuadras hasta encontrar un café abierto y con sus vasos cálidos comenzaron su camino de vuelta a casa.

"Sé que lo que pasó anoche puede hacerte sentir incómodo... pero nunca he querido hacer eso, quiero que confíes en mí, así que si prefieres olvidarlo y seguir siendo mi amigo, yo puedo hacerlo también", soltó Viktor de pronto y Yuuri se quedó paralizado. "... no quiero perder tu amistad, Yuuri", su tono sonó suplicante y el japonés pensó que si eso era todo lo que podía tener, entonces era mejor que nada.

Empezando por que nunca pensó que podría hablar de tú a tú con Viktor Nikiforov. Ser amigo era mejor que verlo solo impreso en un poster.

"Yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad", declaró y Viktor le sonrió, apenas, y siguieron caminando mientras el ruso le relataba algunas cosas que habían ocurrido en su infancia en esas calles.

Sonya al día siguiente los despidió en medio de lágrimas en el aeropuerto y les hizo prometer que irían a visitarla pronto. Viktor le dijo que podía enviarle unos pasajes a ella y Aleksei para que fueran a verlos a Nueva York cuando estuviesen de vacaciones y ella asintió llenándolos de besos a ambos.

Helsinski era incluso más fría que San Petersburgo; Yuuri apenas descendió del avión pudo sentirlo y compró un chocolate caliente para acompañar unos de los dulces que le había horneado Sonya el día anterior. Viktor fue a encerrarse a su cuarto alegando que tenía sueño acumulado y Yuuri, pese al cansancio, prefirió distrarse en lo que quedaba de la tarde paseando con el resto de sus compañeros. Él nunca había estado en Europa después de todo. Con Mila, Micky y Emil se pasearon por los lugares de interés, sacándose selfies y comiendo lo que les interesara de distintos locales y largándose a correr como locos por las calles cuando les entraba mucho frío. Mila lo traía firmemente del brazo para así dejarles espacio a Emil que intentaba acercarse a Micky, quien seguía en negación de lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Phichit.

Allí hicieron tres conciertos, de Grieg, Debussy y Ravel; al segundo día Viktor le escribió un mensaje preguntando si lo estaba evitando y Yuuri contestó que no, que solo estaba con Mila ayudándola a conspirar para que Micky dejara de hacerse el duro con Emil. En ese entonces, Yuuri realmente creía que no era nada personal, que estaba ayudando a sus amigos. No estaba evitando a Viktor, no habían razones para hacerlo...

Para probar su punto, Yuuri invitó a Viktor al último paseo por la ciudad en el que se incluyó además Chris y JJ; Micky y Emil cada vez tenían menos distancia, Mila caminaba con Chris y JJ, uno en cada brazo y Viktor y Yuuri andaban atrás de todos, en un silencio que a veces interrumpían con comentarios acerca del paisaje y la ciudad. Terminaron cenando en un buffet donde pudieron probar muchas cosas y mandándole Selfies a Phichit que a cambio mandó una foto de Makachin usando un gorrito con forma de hamster.

En Estocolmo todo fue casi igual a en Finlandia, salieron en grupo, Emil cada vez más cerca del Micky, Mila, Chris y JJ cuchicheaban tonterías; con más énfasis cuando Viktor le dio la mano a Yuuri para no perderlo en una multitud de una gran avenida. En Oslo salieron a caminar los tres con Mila en la última noche, pero la muy astuta los dejó solos en medio del paseo bajo la excusa de que había hecho match con alguien en Tinder. En eso Yuuri anunció que quería volver al hotel a dormir, Viktor le pidió andar un poco más, Yuuri le dijo que podría buscarse en Tinder alguien para seguir divirtiéndose y Viktor le contestó que no quería porque ya estaba con la persona más fascinante que había conocido.

Luego de eso, Yuuri se hizo un atado de nervios y caminó unos metros delante de él. Acabaron volviendo temprano al hotel después de todo.

En Varsovia Yuuri notó que su arco estaba defectuoso y que sus cuerdas necesitaban una revisión. Viktor le aseguró que conocía un taller para instrumentos de cuerda en la ciudad y lo llevó; en el local lo conocían de su época de estudiante y le aseguraron que por ser él lo tendrían dentro del mismo día, en la tarde. Viktor propuso salir juntos a recorrer la ciudad y el japonés no pudo negarse, la presentación sería la noche siguiente, así que nuevamente Viktor rentó un vehículo y lo llevó por los lugares que él conocía como residente.

Cerca del atardecer fueron a buscar el violín y cerraron el día comiendo unos sandwiches de carrito mientras caminaban por el parque Lazienki cuando vieron a una soprano haciendo un show callejero, Viktor le propuso sentarse en una banca a disfrutar del show, escucharon dos canciones de Carmen y entonces el ruso se acercó a ella y le pidió algo, ella accedió y Viktor tomó el violín de Yuuri y con él tejió las primeras notas de una conocida melodía que hizo que la gente se arremolinara frente a ellos. La joven soprano entonó "O mio babbino caro, mi piace è bello, bello..."(1), fueron unos breves minutos en los que Yuuri sin alcohol y sin proximidad física, pudo sentir cómo Viktor le hablaba y lo tocaba en un lenguaje que los dos conocían. Su corazón se desbocaba nuevamente y ni el estruendo del aplauso de los transeuntes logró distraerlo. Viktor entregó un billete a la joven, quien además dobló su ganancia luego de esa canción.

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con la intensa mirada azul de Viktor y solo pudo reconocer, "Eso fue hermoso"

"Estaba muy inspirado"

"¿Por la música?"

"Y por la letra", acotó Viktor, Yuuri cerró los ojos, su agarre del instrumento que le había sido devuelvo se debilitó. Viktor le ayudó a sostenerlo y besó su frente, allí en plena calle. El japonés levantó la mirada y se encontró con la intensidad características de los ojos azules del conductor, su respiración mentolada y la aceleración que eso le causaba más otras emociones nuevas que se multiplicaron al notar los dedos de Viktor en su mejilla, rozando sus orejas y sus labios acercándose tentativamente. Allí, en medio del parque, Yuuri lo agarró de la cintura y terminó de cerrar la distancia faltante, mientras creía estar sufriendo un infarto, porque no había ni vino, ni tequila, ni vodka; solo Viktor y la embriaguez que le producían su perfume, su voz y el cosquilleo de su flequillo sobre su nariz.

¿Cómo es posible sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo y no morirse?

¿Cómo iba a poder evadir esa situación? ¿Por qué seguían saboteando su amistad de esa forma?

Al apartarse, Viktor le miró a los ojos de una forma demasiado fuerte y al parecer él también se sintió golpeado, por lo que intentó evadir la situación con otro beso como quien pretende apagar un incendio con bencina. Y siguieron tontamente en eso, entre besos incidentales, hasta llegar al hotel, donde sus labios se juntaron una vez más antes de separarse para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Yuuri se quedó dormido con la patente sensación de los labios inflamados.

El viaje en avión los descubrió intercambiando tontas risitas y rozando sus dedos cuando creían que nadie los veía. Las caminatas por Berlín fueron despreocupadas carreras de la mano con besos que los asaltaban tras alguna columna de un museo o algún rincón de un parque. En Amsterdan Viktor aprovechó la oscuridad del local donde fueron a bailar para meter la mano bajo la camisa de Yuuri elicitando un suspiro melodioso que el ruso bebió detenidamente hasta dejarle la boca roja e hinchada. Ninguno quería hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo, Yuuri no quiso pensar mucho de ello.

Él, que normalmente rumiaba la misma idea por horas hasta atormentarse, no quiso darle más vueltas y si iban a ser amigos que se asaltaban a besos por todos los rincones de Europa, entonces eso serían.

Por video llamada, Yuri Plisetsky se enteró que Otabek estaba preparando su examen de egreso con una composición propia inspirada en los compositores rusos que Yuri le había presentado. Había pasado un mes y a veces cenaban juntos conversando en video llamadas o simplemente desde la cama del hotel hablaban hasta que les ganaba el sueño. El oboísta se quejó de que Viktor y el cerdo estaban siendo insoportablemente obvios en lo que sea que tuvieran y Becka había sido amable de recordarle de que ellos también dieron muchos rodeos antes de poder decirse lo que sentían.

Yuri estuvo de acuerdo, pero al menos ellos eran adolescentes, ¿cuál era la excusa de dos adultos para ser tan patéticos?

En Viena todos en conjunto tomaron un city tour en un bus de turistas y recorrieron toda la ciudad durante los dos días de estadía; Viktor y Yuuri intentaron mantener las apariencias evitando en lo posible el contacto físico.

Al menos lo intentaron.

En Praga decidieron escaparse a y pasear juntos a gusto, de la mano, a veces abrazados y a veces compartiendo besos en cualquier rincón, con cualquier excusa. Ese era su último destino. Las cumbres filosas de los edificios se extendían al cielo rasgando el atardecer y en un arrebato, Yuuri compró dos anillos de plata a un artesano que estaba en un puente. Apenas salió del asombro, Viktor reaccionó pidiéndole al hombre que grabara una llave de sol en cada uno; Yuuri le dijo que eran un recuerdo o un nuevo amuleto de la suerte para que al volver a Nueva York todo siguiera bien y la orquesta pudiera llegar a un acuerdo con la junta.

Viktor era un poco supersticioso, pero más que aun amuleto, el anillo le parecía un signo de propiedad. O tal vez solo era su mente, siguiendo el carril de sus deseos. Esa noche Viktor se durmió mirando el resplandor de su anillo y sintiendo que los metros de pasillo, que lo separaban de la habitación de Yuuri le dolían como una enfermedad terminal. En el avión se contentó con ver a violinista dormir y se preguntó, con temor, si Yuuri podía sentir que algo en ellos ha cambiado. Porque en él sí. El Viktor que salió de Nueva York no era el mismo que estaba regresando.

El Viktor que salió rumbo a Moscú sentía afecto y una terrible atracción hacia el japonés; el que regresaba desde Praga sufría de una adicción y dependencia terrible a la cercanía de Yuuri. El Viktor que salió de Europa a Nueva York a conocer a su orquesta solo pensaba en la música y nunca quiso una vida personal fuera de ella. El que viajaba de vuelta de su gira internacional tenía las palabras vida y amor en la cabeza escritas a fuego, como si las escuchara por primera vez, obnubilándolo y empapando todo, incluso a la música.

Tal vez ese era un buen momento para comenzar a componer.

+0+0+0+0+0+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: las canción de Viktor con la soprano es "Oh mio babbino caro", de Puccini y también hice una pequeña referencia a una canción de Mon Laferte, lo menciono porque puse una frase y no quiero que se vea como plagio. Ustedes sabrán donde está. :3
> 
> (1), traducción: "Oh mi querido padre, él me gusta, es bello, es bello..."


	9. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, ¿esto significa que si no soy músico o el maestro, no quieres hablar conmigo?"
> 
> "Tú eres más que eso"
> 
> "¿Qué soy? ¿Me consideras tu amigo siquiera? ¿Soy tu maestro? ¿tu amante?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Estoy de cumple hoy lunes 13 así que regalenme reviews ejejjeje +
> 
> Espero les guste este capi.

9.Agape

El vuelo PRG-021 tenía una hora de retraso. Phichit y Makkachin jugaban a tironear una cuerda anudada, Sara hojeaba una revista y Otabek miraba insistentemente el reloj de la muralla y se puso de pie por cuarta vez.

“Por más que preguntes donde vienen, no harás que lleguen más rápido”, le recordó Phichit con una sonrisa sabionda. El kazajo se dejó caer sobre la silla y acarició a Makkachin que se puso delante suyo con su juguete, así que aceptó la invitación y tironearon la cuerda un rato: el juego no duró mucho, porque la luz indicó que el vuelo había arribado, así que se pusieron de pie para ver la salida. A los veinte minutos vieron a los primeros músicos. Mila hizo señas corriendo hacia Sara para darle un abrazo y pasarle sus souvenirs. Micky pasó luego, buscando un abrazo de su hermana que estaba más preocupada de las pañoletas y gorras que le traía su amiga. Emil salió detrás y saludó a la italiana ganándose una mirada de reproche de Micky; el checo decidió tomar la mano del violinista para tantear terreno. Para su sorpresa, no fue apartado.

Al rato Viktor y Yuuri surgieron caminaron muy cerca uno del otro, Makkachin se lanzó a abrazar a su amo y Phichit extendió sus brazos hacia ambos, apretujando especialmente al japonés que le aseguró haberle comprado obsequios. Detrás de JJ, que fue recibido a gritos y besos por Isabella, pasaron otros músicos más y finalmente una figura delgada de chaqueta de cuero negra y jeans ajustados arrastraba una maleta con diseño de leopardo. Otabek se dejó ver y la mirada verde se posó sobre él apresurándose a golpearlo con un efusivo beso.

Los silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los clicks de cámaras, Phichit sacándose una selfie con ellos de fondo un gesto escandalizado; Yuri gritó unas palabrotas, pero no siguió insistiendo, subió sus maletas a la van y se fue en la motocicleta con Otabek. En el vehículo Yuuri y Viktor se tomaron la mano de forma sutil y Phichit con Mila pretendían no notar el gesto, pero hablaban entre ellos mediante el chat de sus teléfonos.

Las maletas de Yuri fueron dejadas en la vereda donde Becka las estaba esperando y las metió al edificio, aparentemente el oboísta había subido a ver a su gato, Mila fue dejada unas cuadras más allá y Viktor cerca del central Park, miró al japonés de una forma significativa antes de despedirse con cierta vergüenza y tomar a Makkachin y sus maletas. Desde la van, vieron cómo el conserje salía a recibirlo y entonces Phichit gritó “¡Cuéntame todo!”

“No hay nada que contar...”

“¡No seas malo, Mila me contaba todo lo que veía, salieron mucho juntos, solos... explícate!”

“No hay nada que explicar...”

“¡YUUUURI!”, el tailandés casi lloraba, pero no podía forzar una respuesta así que volvió a su teléfono y le advirtió, “¡Interrogaré a todos cuando los vea! ¡Me enteraré igual!”

+0+0+0+0+0+

Viktor retomó su rutina de salir a correr con Makkachin al parque por la mañana, andar en bicicleta por la ciudad deslumbrando a los transeuntes con sus espontáneos Buenos días. Algunos lo reconocían y le felicitaban por su buen trabajo, pero él sentía que de vuelta a la ciudad y con el conflicto sindical reanudado, no había mucho que celebrarle. 

No poder ver a Yuuri en el trabajo todos los días no daba ningún motivo para celebrar.

Phichit interrumpió sus ideas con una llamada en que le avisaba que los miembros de la junta lo citaban a una reunión de emergencia en el Music Hall. Pasó a dejar a Makkachín a un centro de cuidado diario donde podría jugar con otros perros y pedaleó rápidamente hacia su lugar de trabajo. Phichit estaba allí con su agenda planificadora, el audífono en su oído y al verlo lo fue a encontrar. 

“He estado llamando a Minako, pero creo que está en clases en el conservatorio”

“¿Cómo no está allí dentro?”

“No, son solo los viejos... tengo una mala impresión”

“Si huyo de ellos ahora, nunca dejarán de joder... debo enfrentarlos”

“Ok, vamos juntos”

“Phichit... es muy importante que no se divulgue todo lo que se hable acá hasta que Minako sea informada y ella misma le comunique a la orquesta”

“Lo entiendo...”

“Así que nada de mensajear a Yuuri, Mila, Chris...”

El tailandés hizo un gesto en que se ponía un cierre en la boca y Viktor asintió abriéndose paso por la gran puerta de roble, con el asiático a sus espaldas. “Señor Bouvier...”

“Por favor, llámame Greg”, dijo el viejo parándose a darle la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. Viktor debió contestar apretando asertivamente de vuelta, sin retirar la mirada en ningún momento.

“Bueno, sin más preámbulos, porque todos somos personas ocupadas, te tenemos una propuesta para poder terminar el conflicto con los músicos”

“No creo que yo sea la persona indicada para llegar a acuerdos... Christophe Giacometti es el líder con el que debiesen hablar”

“Oh, no, Viktor, tú eres la persona que puede ayudarnos... verás; estamos en ese aprieto porque algunos de nuestros inversionistas temen tus impetuosas decisiones y no quieren seguir invirtiendo su dinero aquí entonces nos encontramos con el problema de no poder subir el sueldo a los músicos, pero no es falta de voluntad...”

“Por supuesto que no”, ironizó el maestro, “imagino que estás más que dispuesto a subir el sueldo a mis músicos”

“Qué no lo dudes por un segundo”

Mantuvieron una guerra de miradas que pudo extenderse por largos minutos, hasta que otro de los viejos se aclaró la garganta.

“Oh, claro, por supuesto”, Gregory Bouvier tomó una carpeta de donde sacó dos documentos. “Lo que tenemos es una propuesta contractual contigo... debemos recuperar la confianza de nuestros inversionistas y para ello, algunos sacrificios deben ser hechos... ¿tú amas la orquesta o no?”

“Mucho más de lo que seguro usted la aprecia”

“Eso es suficiente, verás, para poder volver a situarnos como una empresa confiable...”

“Somos una institución de músicos, no una empresa”

“Como institución cultural confiable entonces, requerimos un director que inspire confianza y tú no cumples con ese perfil”

Phichit se puso alerta, abriendo sus ojos de forma desmedida, la mirada clavada en el director que comenzó a comprender a dónde iba todo eso. 

“¿Qué beneficio traería a la orquesta quedarse sin conductor ahora?”, preguntó Viktor mantieniendo la calma.

“No te preocupes, estamos en tramitaciones para traer a un nuevo conductor que cumpla adecuadamente tus funciones”

Phichit se inclinó hacia adelante en un gesto de pasiva agresividad, Viktor sostuvo su brazo y preguntó.

“¿Qué ganan mis músicos son esto?”

“Esperaba que preguntaras eso”, Bouvier le alcanzó los contratos y comenzó a explicar, “Si tú renuncias, podremos hacer la contratación del director Caldini, ya con mucha experiencia en dirección en el conservatorio de nuestra ciudad y un conocido de nuestra orquesta... los músicos además tendrán un aumento de sueldo de un cinco por ciento y aumentarán sus beneficios en su seguro de salud”

“Suena como el contrato soñado”, murmuró el ruso leyéndolo detenidamente, Phichit a su lado le comenzó a susurrar que no hiciera caso, que esperaran a que llegara Minako, que lo hablaran con el resto. Viktos, sin escuchar agregó dirigiéndose a Greg, “¿me estás diciendo entonces que si firmo eso permitirás el aumento de sueldo a mis músicos y cumplirás todas sus demandas?”

“Exacto”

“No”, la voz de Phichit sonó como un sollozo, en especial cuando Viktor tomó la pluma que se le alcanzó y terminó de leer el documento. Sin que su mano temblara, firmó en todas las partes en que se pedía y alcanzó los papeles al sonriente Gregory Bouvier.

“Has tomado la decisión correcta, Viktor”

“Bien, entonces imagino que con esto la reunión está terminada”, el conductor ruso se levantó e hizo una reverencia típica de cuando se termina un show en el escenario y se retiró con Phichit pisándole los talones. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del tailandés, y es que si bien él no tenía el nivel de fanatismo de Yuuri, él también admiraba al prodigioso músico para el que había estado trabajando por dos meses.

“Es tan injusto...” dijo finalmente y Viktor, esbozó una sonrisa cordial, de revista, falsa y mientras arreglaba sus cosas en su maletín, le contestó.

“Nada en esta vida lo es, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la vida se trata de sobrevivir una serie de decisiones injustas” (1)

“¿En serio lo dejaremos así?”

El conductor se detuvo unos segundos para abrazarlo y expresó.

“Fue un honor ser tu jefe por el poco tiempo, lamento no haberte podido enseñar más cosas”, el tailandés pensó que se largaría a llorar finalmente, en especial cuando escuchó, “ya no eres mi asistente, yo no soy el director, no trabajas para mí, anda con Minako y llévale la copia del contrato y pídele que te considere como opción para servir al próximo maestro, estoy seguro que Celestino te considerará, ¿fuiste su alumno o no?”  
“Sí, pero...”

“Ahí lo tienes, lo harás bien”, Viktor se había cerrado ya a cualquier comentario exterior y con una última seña caminó hacia fuera del Music Hall.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Minako Okukawa fue llamada a una reunión de emergencia por el inversionista mayor, Gregory Bouvier. Solo al saber quien estaba a cargo tuvo inmediatas sospechas y condujo al Music Hall llena de dudas. En el pasillo, delante de la puerta de su oficina, Phichit estaba sentado en el suelo, con una expresión desolada y le gritó, “¡Dónde estabas!”.

“En tu conservatorio... haciendo clases”

“Te estuve llamando toda la mañana”

“Lo noté”, contestó ella molesta y luego pregunto, “¿Y Viktor?”

“¡Ya no trabaja aquí!”, exclamó el tailandés pasándole la copia del contrato a la japonesa que le dio una leída rápida y su cara comenzó a ponerse roja de indignación. 

“¡Ese viejo malvado!”, gritó, pateando la puerta, dejando su maletín con papales de sus clases y tomando solo su bolso de mano comenzó a caminar hecha una furia hacia la sala de reuniones. “¡Phichit!, ven conmigo”

+0+0+0+0+0+

Yuuri corría por las calles de nueva York, luego de la reunión entre los músicos y Minako, se tomó una decisión unánime; las conversaciones aún no terminaban y lo enviaron a buscar a Viktor por la ciudad, ya que no contestaba el teléfono y ni siquiera Yakov Feltsman tenía idea donde estaba. Yuuri bajo de la estación de metro y se largó a correr por el Central Park con un rumbo fijo. Cuando vio patos volando por encima de los árboles, pudo recuperar el aliento un poco, caminando hasta encontrarse con la lejana imagen de Viktor y Makkachin sentados en una banca y con la vista fija en la laguna.

El japonés tomó asiento al lado del conductor en silencio y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Makkachín que se distraía mirando los patos que pasaban cerca de ellos.

“¿Cómo me encontraste?”, preguntó Viktor ausente y Yuuri respondió.

“Me dijiste que este era tu lugar favorito en la ciudad, ¿recuerdas?, esa noche que nos estabas espiando en el Sounds y te llevé a cenar donde Mirtle...”

“No los estaba espiando”, acotó Viktor infantilmente y luego agregó, “Tienes buena memoria”

“Por supuesto, eres tú el que olvida todo, como la promesa de quedarte con nosotros por dos años”

“No lo he olvidado”

“Entonces, ¿de qué se trata?”

“De hacer lo que sea mejor para ustedes...”, razonó el ruso.

“¡Cómo va a ser lo mejor para nosotros que tú te vayas! ¡¿Es que eres un imbécil?!”

Viktor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente nunca, en seis meses de conocerse, Yuuri lo había insultado. Pudo notar además su voz quebrada y mirada humedecida, acercó su mano al japonés para consolarlo, pero fue apartado bruscamente.

“No eres la persona que yo conocía, el Viktor que yo conocía hacía cualquier cosa para seguir sus sueños”

“No puedo quedarme a conducir si ustedes no van a tocar porque las condiciones de trabajo son malas; si me piden hacerme a un lado para que ustedes puedan...”

“¡No quiero escucharte!”, exclamó Yuuri con la ansiedad ebulliendo, Viktor intentó nuevamente calmarlo.

“Wow, ¿esto significa que si no soy músico o el maestro, no quieres hablar conmigo?”

“Tú eres más que eso”

“¿Qué soy? ¿Me consideras tu amigo siquiera? ¿Soy tu maestro? ¿tu amante?”

“Solo quería que fueras tú mismo... que fueras Viktor, el que hacía todo por la música”

El conductor tomó sus manos, aprovechando ese momento de vulnerabilidad y las besó, para luego expresar: “Y yo quiero que seas mi Yuuri”. Quisieron ignorar el insistente pitido del teléfono avisando que llegaban mensajes, pero luego sonó el soundtrack de “The king and the skater” y Yuuri supo que era su amigo quien llamaba. Contestó de mala gana, pero luego comenzó a asentir y Viktor curioso preguntó de qué se trataba. 

“Vamos a la terraza donde está la fuente Bethseda”, dijo Yuuri poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano hacia el director.

“¿Qué hay allí?”, preguntó Viktor comenzando a seguirle.

“La orquesta, harán una presentación de protesta y tenemos que llegar en diez...”, Yuuri se detuvo al notar que el conductor soltaba su mano y volvía a la banca.”¿Qué sucede?”

“No puedo ir, ya no soy el conductor, no corresponde...”

“¿Ni siquiera te despedirás de ellos?”, preguntó el japonés con un gesto distante. El conductor lo vio darle la espalda y entonces, e un instinto desesperado de aferrarse a él, lo siguió en su carrera por el parque, Yuuri pese al cansancio sonrió al ver como el ruso iba tras él por varios metros hasta que se hizo visible el punto de encuentro donde habían arreglado con sillas la organización de la orquesta que estaba esperando con los instrumentos. Antes de acercarse a ellos, Yuuri agarró al conductor en un último beso; Viktor lo apretó por la cintura suspirando toda su alma en la boca del japonés, sus manos temblando de emoción. Después de eso le hacía difícil negarse a cualquier cosa que Yuuri le pidiera. Lamentablemente, debieron apartarse, con pesar y caminar los metros que faltaban; Phichit al verlos, se acercó con el violín de Yuuri y en la otra mano sostenía una batuta que estiró hacia el conductor.

“No sé si deba...”

“Sí debes, tu contrato estipula que debes preparar los repertorios, dirigir los ensayos y presentaciones hasta diciembre del 2019”, reprendió Minako y Viktor la intentó corregir.

“Sí, pero el documento de mi renuncia establece que para que los músicos tengan su aumento...”

“Ese documentos es una porquería, ilegal, cruel y ahora inválida”, le interrumpió ella y el conductor puso un gesto interrogante. “Porque comprenderás que ese documento solo tiene validez si yo, la directora de la junta, lo firmo, cosa que por supuesto consulté a los músicos previamente...”

“¡Debes firmarlo!”, exclamó Viktor y Chris, que había llegado a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro y le informó.

“No debe, porque nos ha preguntado y hemos votado que no, todos”

“¡Creías que podías dejar tus responsabilidades tiradas!”, reprendió Yuri Plisetsky desde su silla, agregando muchos insultos terriblemente groseros.

“Nuestra opinión cuenta y nadie quiere aceptar el aumento bajo esas condiciones”, agregó JJ.

“Porque verás... no podemos aceptar que nos suban el sueldo si eso implica que te tiren a la calle, somos una familia, estamos todos bien o no estamos...”

Todos esperaban una respuesta exagerada a ello. Era Viktor Nikiforov después de todo, pensaron que les haría tocar una heróica por dos horas y media; que se pondría a gritar y saltar como un niño pequeño o que los abrazara y besara uno por uno. Nunca esperaron que de sus ojos azules, las lágrimas salieran sin control como cascada. Ni siquiera puso una mueca horrible, porque por supuesto, Viktor era glamoroso hasta cuando lloraba. Yuuri, fascinado con la escena, hizo a un lado su flequillo para apreciarlo mejor.

“¿Qué haces?”, murmuró el maestro.

“Es que... nunca te había visto llorar...”

“¡Estoy en shock!”, exclamó fervientemente el ruso, sin limpiar sus mejillas, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libres en un espectáculo desnudo; era casi como si no supiera que hacer con ellas. Como si fuese un neófito en eso de llorar.

“Pues sal pronto del shock porque tenemos un show que darle a esta ciudad”, le dijo Minako dándole unas palmadas en los hombros. Viktor tomó la batuta que Phichit le entregó y se aclaró la garganta poniéndose frente a los músicos, subido a un escalón de la terraza donde estaban acomodados.

“Bien, esto es inesperado... pensé que no los vería más”, soltó una risa lastimera, pero luego limpió su rostro y miró al suelo buscando la compostura y retomó, “Poulenc, Suite Francaise”, indicó y las notas iniciaron en el piano de Mila, siguieron la sección de Oboes y Clarinetes, las cuerdas integrándose suavemente mientras las personas se arremolinaban alrededor. Al concluir los casi trece minutos de interpretación, estaban rodeados por cientos de personas que los bañaban en un aplauso. Viktor hizo una reverencia y Minako tomó la voz.

“Buenas tardes, ciudadanos... casi buenas noches, somos la orquesta de la ciudad de Nueva York, su orquesta y estamos acá porque tenemos problemas y necesitamos terriblemente de su ayuda”

Greg había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Minako se negó el documento, entonces la japonesa debió subir la voz y recordarle que él era solo un inversionista, pero la firma que importaba era la suya, que solo ella podía decidir cosas importantes como reclutar a un director o despedirlo y que lo que había hecho en la tarde al intentar despedir al maestro, era algo que iba más allá de sus facultades. El hombre estaba rojo, casi morado de la rabia; ella declaró que solo tomaría una decisión en conjunto con la orquesta y que cuando tuviera la información los iba a citar nuevamente. “Está prohibido, desde ahora hasta que acabe esta crisis que se junten a tomar decisiones sin mi”, remató y Phichit al lado de ella estaba a punto de explotar de orgullo, le dedicó un gesto burlón a Greg Bouvier antes de salir tras Minako y ante sus ordenes, citó a los músicos a una reunión en la cafetería de Marcus.

Al enterarse de lo ocurrido el gesto de horror fue universal en todos los rostros de los músicos, Chris propuso votar para saber si estaban o no de acuerdo con las condiciones del contrato, sobre si estaban dispuestos a dejar ir a Viktor si ello implicaba cumplir las demandas. La votación fue unánime y entonces, dado que el conductor ruso estaba inubicable, le encargaron a Yuuri encontrarlo en menos de una hora. El japonés corrió hacia la estación de metro más cercana.

“Hoy las autoridades de nuestra orquesta han tomado una decisión despótica sin considerar los conductos regulares, por problemas de afinidad con nuestro conductor han castigado a nuestra orquesta económicamente, negándose a darles un reajuste salarial que no ha sido aplicado en casi tres años... hoy quisieron despedir a nuestro maestro a cambio de cumplir nuestras demandas, pero nosotros como orquesta y como familia nos negamos ya que debemos permanecer unidos para poder entregar esta hermosa música que hoy les hemos entregado... necesitamos de sus firmas, de su apoyo como ciudad, que la directiva sepa que no estamos solos, sino que nuestro público, nuestra ciudad está con nosotros... los invito a firmar al mesón donde nuestros amigos y manifestar su apoyo”, desde el mesón, Phichit, Otabek, Sara y Marcus vieron como la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de ellos, muchos grababan con sus teléfonos, probablemente lo que estaba ocurriendo sería un escándalo en las redes sociales. “Por mientras disfruten del resto del espectáculo, como forma de retribuir su ayuda a nuestra familia, gracias...”

Viktor pensó que se largaría a llorar de nuevo, desde la sección de cuerdas, Yuuri le hizo una seña y continuaron con las sonatas de Mozart. El show se extendió por más de una hora, al finalizar fueron despedidos con aplausos y muchos les ayudaron a empacar las sillas a la camioneta. 

Al día siguiente, el conflicto admisnistrativo de la orquesta estaba en la primera plana de New York Post con una discreta nota muy tibia en el conservador New York Times. En la entrada del Music Hall, un pequeño grupo de periodistas esperaba al conductor que se bajó de su bicicleta, acortó la correa con que sostenía a Makkachin y dijo que no daría más declaraciones hasta que el directorio tuviese una postura oficial. Al ingresar, el guardia del recinto sostuvo la puerta para evitar el ingreso de personas extrañas y así el conductor caminó por los pasillos hasta su escritorio, en su oficina, Phichit le esperaba con el café humeando en la máquina. El tailandés había hecho un calendario mural en que tenía una visión panorámica de las fechas a cumplir. Faltaban los conciertos de la gira nacional, los que tocarían en México y Canadá, el concierto de cierre de temporada y el navideño. En ese tiempo debían ensayar los repertorios, armar el repertorio de navidad y contactar compositores desconocidos para construir el concierto de cierre. 

Viktor observó el calendario y en vez de alamarmarse por tener que hacer todo eso en seis meses, cuando aún seguían en paro, exclamó, “Muy buen trabajo con esto, Phichit, ahora vamos a reunión, si tenemos suerte podemos comenzar los ensayos la próxima semana...”, siguió parloteando sin parar hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones donde la junta en pleno esperaba, Minako sentada en la cabecera y el asiento de su derecha desocupado. Viktor sacó un taburete esquinero para que Phichit pudiera sentarse a su lado y se arrimó más a la orilla para hacerle espacio.

“Muy bien, a lo que nos convoca”, comenzó Minako.

“Pudimos haber iniciado hace diez minutos”, acotó uno de los inversionistas.

“Pero la reunión era a las nueve y media y el maestro ha llegado puntualmente, no iniciamos las reuniones hasta que todos los miembros del consejo estén acá, eso quedó zanjado después del fiasco de la semana pasada”, el tono de voz de la mujer sin ser alto, fue lo suficientemente severo para silenciar las voces indeseadas. “Creo que después de que ha quedado expuesto el berrinche de algunos miembros de este consejo para el resto de la ciudad, me parece relevante que lleguemos a un fin de conflicto que levante nuestra reputación como institución; el maestro no es quien está destruyendo la confianza hacia nuestra orquesta, sino la actitud infantil e intransigente que muchos de ustedes, autoridades, señores de alta sociedad y embajadores de la cultura, han estado teniendo... no importa que el maestro tenga un estilo poco convencional, lo que importa es que es capaz de llenar teatros en nuestra ciudad y en Europa con excelentes reviews, imagino que ustedes como miembros de esta junta, han seguido esos comentarios”.

Varios de los presentes asintieron y entonces Greggory Bouvier, se inclinó sobre la mesa y subió la voz.

“Antes de que insinúes que debemos subirle los sueldos a la orquesta mientras sigue en manos de este tipo, creo que deberíamos conocer la opinión del resto”

“Por supuesto, a diferencia tuya, yo considero las voces de los demás antes de tomar decisiones que afecten el futuro de nuestra orquesta”

“Bueno”, interrumpió Viktor, “ahora, votemos, pero hagámoslo pensando en el bienestar de la orquesta, quienes estén de acuerdo con un reajuste de un cuatro por ciento, conservando el seguro de salud como hasta la fecha y conmigo como director, levanten la mano”, La mitad del directorio votó a favor, Phichit contó los votos y los anotó en la libreta para luego redactar el acta de la reunión. “Bien, quienes están en contra”, la otra mitad levantó la mano, más Greg, quien hizo la diferencia finalmente dando un voto más en rechazo a la propuesta.

“¡Por favor, Greg!”

“No voy a engañarlos haciéndoles creer que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, no apruebo esto y no apruebo la conducción de este tipo, ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho que hacer, llámenme cuando tengan una propuesta realista para solucionar esto”, sin más explicaciones, el hombre se puso de pie, dejando detrás un cuchicheo y al conductor con la directora de la directiva sumidos en una angustia terrible.

Christophe no se extrañó con la decisión y el resto tampoco, se llegó a la conclusión de que había tratar con los otros miembros más fáciles de convencer y dejar a Greg masticar su rabia en paz. 

“Lo que me da rabia no es que nos lleve la contra, si Greg realmente creyera que Viktor es nocivo para la orquesta sería comprensible, el problema es que lo hace porque odia que Viktor sea ruso, que sea liberal y que sea homosexual, ese es su problema”

Phichit apretó la libreta de forma inconsciente y le sirvió un café cargado a la mujer, por lo pronto los músicos tenían que ensayar la marcha nupcial y el waltz para el primer baile de una boda. 

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Al salir del taxi, lo primero que vio afuera del centro de eventos fue a Yuuri, con un traje gris oscuro y una corbata celeste. Lucía adorable, pese a que ese traje claramente era una baratija. Se acercó a furtivamente y le dijo al oido: “¿Te habían dicho lo sexy que luces con trajes?”, el japonés se sobresaltó y dio una mirada al conductor ruso que usaba un traje gris claro con unas colleras lila, una corbata del mismo color y una flor natural de botón que adornaba su solapa. 

“Aunque personalmente creo que hay que prenderle fuego a esa corbata”, agregó molestando. Yuuri agregó al nariz y golpeó de vuelta. “¿Sabías que es de terrible mala educación usar algo que llame la atención de los novios en un matrimonio?”, Viktor en vez de ofenderse se sonrió y agregó. “Tan bien me encuentras...”

Yuri Plisetsky rodó los ojos y gruñó, “Consigan un cuarto”, Otabek lo miró divertido, al igual que Yuuri que le dedicó una mirada sabionda. La noche anterior los gritos y gemidos escandalosos del oboísta se habían escuchado por todo el piso. Al día siguiente en el desayuno el violinista japonés le había sonreído en silencio para molestarlo y el ruso había escupido. “Ni una palabra, cerdo”.

“¿Como si conseguir un cuarto garantizara privacidad dices tú?”, disparó el japonés y Otabek debió tomar del brazo a Yuri y alejarlo unos metros de su víctima antes de que lo degollara ahí mismo ante los ojos de todos.

Desde el interior JJ salió a saludar al conductor y habló sin parar acerca de los arreglos de la marcha nupcial, que debía salir perfecta, aunque él no pudiera estar de solista para garantizar que así fuera. Viktor le aseguró que todo saldría bien. Yakov hizo su entrada distrayendo al clarinetista por un momento, le dio un abrazo y le deseó fuerte en su nueva vida, pero cometió el error de preguntar cómo iba el conflicto sindical. Entonces casi todos alrededor comenzaron a comentar creando un enjambre de voces enojadas. Minako insistió que ese no era el momento para tratar ese tema, JJ siguió quejándose, preguntando que entonces cuándo lo discutirían, Yuri escuchó metros más allá la pelea y por supuesto que quiso integrarse.

“¡Ya llevamos casi tres meses en esto!”

“Y lo solucionaremos pronto, pero no ahora”

Era tal el jaleo, que cuando Isabella descendía del auto, majestuosa en su vestido blanco nadie la notó. Viktor que miró por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta, reparando en la expresión desolada de la novia ante la pelea que destruía su día especial y caminó hacia ella llevándola hacia las oficinas del lugar por la puerta trasera del centro de eventos. Los ojos de la canadiense comenzaban a aguarse y el conductor la hizo sentarse y se encuclilló frente a ella para pasarle su pañuelo de tela con el que ella evitó que su maquillaje se corriera.

“Lleva todo el mes hablando de lo mismo, me había prometido que hoy no, que sería nuestro día...”, se quejó Isabella intentando no sonar patética, Viktor la tomó de sus manos enguantadas y le dio la razón.

“Debiera ser así, pero, hombres, ya sabes cómo somos”

Ella emitió una risita desganada y él continuó.

“Como sea, no te preocupes, esta tontería termina hoy”

“¿ah?”

“Confía en mi, solo espera acá y... tu boda podría atrasarse unas horas”, se disculpó el conductor haciendo que la novia se levantase preocupada.

“En serio, Bella, espera arreglaré esto, llama avisando que la recepción será después de las siete y no una de almuerzo como teníamos planeado, lo siento”, Viktor salió y volvió a la parte delantera. 

“¡Todos adentro viene la novia!”, ahí todos miraron a todos lados, vieron el auto rentado por los novios estacionado a media cuadra de la iglesia y lo consideraron evidencia suficiente. Una vez dentro, el conductor le susurró algo al maestro de ceremonia quien asintió retirándose hacia dentro, todos comenzaron a susurrar, el conductor cruzó a trote el salón y con una llave en la mano dijo. “Tienen dos horas para solucionar esto, Bella estará esperando conmigo en una salita, cuando el plazo acabe el matrimonio seguirá sin discordia que lo interrumpa, espero que un representante de la orquesta y Minako, nuestra querida jefaza, se entiendan de uno a uno, ahora...”, los gritos de protesta se hicieron escuchar, pero Viktor cerró la puerta por fuera dejándolos solos con la histeria. JJ hiperventilaba, por lo que Yuri debió zamarrearlo con violencia al notar que las dulces palabras de sus padres no lo hacían reaccionar. Phichit pidió silencio y leyendo el teléfono comenzó a indicar. 

“Deben concertar una reunión en que en un diálogo tomen la decisión y pacten un contrato, lo expongan en línea a la directiva y podamos cerrar este conflicto antes de las cinco de la tarde para llevar a cabo la boda... Viktor llevó a Bella a comer por mientras”

El clarinetista estaba por dar el grito en el cielo, Minako se dejó caer sobre una silla, sobrepasada con la situación y Chris con Yuuri discutían acaloradamente. 

“Debes hablar con Minako”

“Lo he hecho, decenas de veces y no puedo convencer a esa mujer de nada, necesitamos a alguien más duro, más asertivo”

Unos metros más alla Yuuri Plisetsky y Jean Jaques Leroy tenían pinta de querer arrancarse los ojos y entonces Yuuri los apuntó con el dedo y Chris asintió.

“¡Hey, ustedes dos!”, gritó y ambos parecieron entender, Minako desde su silla los observó, también comprendiendo y pasó por el lado de ellos que la siguieron hacia otra habitación del local. 

Tras puertas cerradas, se sientan frente a frente, Yuri logró encender el viejo computador de escritorio disponible y conectarse a internet. JJ, se volvió a él molesto y el ruso respondió “¡Qué!, hay que tomar nota ¿o no?”

“Más que eso, quiero que vayas redactando la propuesta a medida que la vayamos discutiendo, debemos mandarla a los viejos del directorio y esperar la respuesta”

“Bien entonces, la propuesta inicial era de cinco por ciento, pero accedimos a un cuatro siempre que se conservara al maestro por dos años”, recordó Jean, usando su móvil para leer los respaldos de las actas de reunión.

“ Y esa propuesta fue rechazada por el directorio, así que tenemos que llegar a un punto intermedio” 

Estuvieron casi cuarenta minutos peleando y al final, las palabrotas no salían solo de la boca del oboísta. Mientras tanto fuera de la sala de negociación, los invitados inventaban juegos para no morir de claustrofobia y aburrimiento, algunos meditaban sentados en círculos, otros saltaban haciendo un juego de baile con canciones infantiles. Otros apostaban dinero con unos dados que Chris había llevado vaya uno a saber por qué.

“¡Dios que tercos son!”, gritó Minako desesperada dentro de la oficina donde estaban intentando solucionar el conflicto.

“Él es ruso y yo soy transgénero, estamos acostumbrados a pelear”, justificó JJ ganándose un gesto de apoyo de su compañero.

“Bien, lo que podemos hacer es lo siguiente, los reajustes son cada dos años, podríamos conseguir a largo plazo todo el reajuste pero gradualmente, así les doy un dos porciento ahora y luego otro dos porciento el año que sigue , conservando a Viktor y con compromiso de reevaluación de reajustes y de la permanencia del conductor al final de ese periodo”

Los músicos intercambiaron unas palabras y terminaron asintiendo, luego entre los tres tomaron el documento de la propuesta anterior y la modificaron según los nuevos términos acordados para así enviarlo con rapidez. Esperaron otros cuarenta minutos más y cuando quedaban ocho minutos para las cinco de la tarde, emergieron de la oficina anunciando a todos que el conflicto había terminado con un setenta por ciento de la directiva a favor. Los gritos de celebración se retumbaron por las paredes, Phichit escribió un mensaje al conductor y recibió de vuelta una confirmación, por lo que anunció.

“Alístense, en cinco minutos empezamos”

La puerta del salón se abrió, todos suspiraron aliviados al ver la luz del exterior entrar. Viktor entró yendo a ocupar su puesto delante de los pocos músicos encargados de la marcha nupcial. El maestro Fetlsman se quedó en el órgano y la marcha nupcial se extendió. La figura de Isabella se vio en la puerta, todos se voltearon a ver cómo caminaba hacia delante donde Jean la esperaba con una sonrisa radiante. Ella le dio una cariñosa cachetada y luego un beso en la misma mejilla, entonces el juez dio inicio a la ceremonia dando un pequeño discurso acerca de la naturaleza de la vida conyugal.

Mientras se decían los votos, Phichit grababa con su cámara profesional, Viktor se limpiaba los ojos con la mano, por lo que Yuuri le pasó su pañuelo. Sentía un poco de envidia de la forma en que Viktor siempre llevaba sus sentimientos tan expuestos, sin miedo y sin que eso le hiciera perder esa imagen de superioridad y fortaleza. El cocktail con los bocadillos y tragos aperitivos se hizo en el jardín exterior, mientras los miembros del staff que organizaba la fiesta, reorganizaron el salón con muchas mesas para comer dejando un espacio central para bailar y en la tarima varios instrumentos esperaban a los miembros de la orquesta que se habían organizado para ir tocando en turnos.. 

Dieron paso rápidamente a la cena, dejando los discursos al final de la comida, considerando que todos habían esperado toda la tarde para poder comer. Hablaron los familiares y los padrinos de boda y el animador anunció que pronto iniciarían el baile.

“¡Que hable el maestro!”, gritó Mila desde una de las mesas y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pidiendo su nombre. Desde el lado de Yuuri, el ruso se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta al llegar delante haciendo un gesto propio de la conducción en que pide el cese de la música. “Es un honor estar acá, formar parte de esta familia, haber aportado a que estemos en paz de nuevo, mirar hacia el futuro con ustedes y poder acompañar a Bella y JJ en esta nueva etapa... la vida de ustedes ha sido una sinfonía que en algún momento se ha juntado para crear la armonía entre Jean e Isabella, pero esta nueva etapa es como una canción nueva, una que nunca ha sido interpretada y ustedes la tocarán juntos por primera vez... puede que a veces lo hagan en distintos tiempos, que algunas notas sean disonantes pero lo que importa es el resultado final y creo que cuando se baje el telón se darán cuenta de que ha sido una hermosa melodía”

Isabella, quien aún tenía el pañuelo del conductor, lo usaba para evitar que su maquillaje se arruinara, cuando Viktor salió del centro, ella se acercó a él y le dio un apretado abrazo mientras le decía gracias al oído. Jean, se levantó de su silla también pidiendo un salud “¡Por la nueva canción!” y todos levantaron sus copas. Varios músicos, entre ellos Yuri y Otabek subieron al escenario a tomar su turno y la música volvió a envolver a los presentes, “Hello lovers, goodbye tears...” (2) cantó la chica que habían contratado. Los novios se deslizaron por la pista en solitario, pero a la mitad de la canción llamaron a todos a unirse a ellos; Yuuri, furtivamente había llegado al lado del conductor ruso y le tocó el hombro para hacerle notar su presencia. 

“¿Bailamos?”

El ruso le se dejó llevar a la pista, las luces sobre ellos hicieron brillar sus anillos de plata; Chris le pegó un codazo a Phichit haciéndole notar el detalle. El tailandés se agarró el la camisa en la parte del pecho simulando un infarto. “¡Desde cuándo llevan esos!”

“¿No lo habías notado antes?”, preguntó el percusionista, “los llevan desde Praga”

“OH POR DIOS, TENGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS”

“Creo que solo deberías dejarlo ir por hoy...”

“¡NECESITO RESPUESTAS!”, gritó Phichit y sin explicaciones agarró del brazo a Mila para acercarse a la pareja con la excusa del bailar. 

“Te veo muy desenvuelto”, le hizo notar Viktor a Yuuri, “¿Cuánto has bebido?”.

“Solo jugo, esto es un atrevimiento sobrio, realmente me estoy muriendo de vergüenza”, contestó el japonés pero igualmente agarró al ruso de la cintura para apretarlo contra sí luego de darle una vuelta ante la cual Viktor sintió un escalofrío. El atrevimiento del japonés era mucho más excitante cuando no había alcohol involucrado.

Lo suyo con Yuuri también era una canción nueva, un estilo que ninguno de los dos conocía y si bien ninguno era muy bueno improvisando, por una vez, valía la pena intentar.

+0+0+0+0+0+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Arreglé la lista Yuuri on chords en Spotify y ahora es pública, así que si la encuentran, maravilloso. Es más fácil si buscan mi user: Lucy Fer Jelvez, ahí están mis listas.  
> Quiero aclarar que Mila y Sara solo son amigas acá, no porque no quiera chicas gay, sino porque me di cuenta que habían como muchos gays, esa webá ya no es normal


	10. Eros

Notas: El capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Sorry.

 

10\. Ai no suite: Eros

La luz apenas entraba por las gruesas cortinas color acero de la habitación, Makkachín se estiró, aún dormido, empujando con sus patas las piernas de Yuuri, que se acomodó aún más hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar a su otro ocupante. Su conciencia comenzó a comprender dónde estaba, con quien y a preguntarse dónde estaba el dueño de casa. Desde la cocina se escuchó un ruido de tazas siendo acomodadas y el japonés se relajó dejándose caer sobre el colchón de la cama tamaño king. Makkachin también había despertado y le dio unos lametones en la cara, sacándole unas risas. 

Viktor usaba su buzo de ejercicio color celeste, llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes de café, unos paninis calientes, frutas y una flor solitaria. Yuuri tuvo que aguantar la risa nerviosa cuando Viktor puso la bandeja en la cama y le pidió a Makkachín que se bajara al piso, donde estaba su plato recién servido de comida húmeda y croquetas. 

“Todos comen gourmet hoy, por lo visto”, comentó Yuuri tomando una taza de lo que parecía un Mokkaccino, con la cantidad precisa de leche, cacao, canela y espuma. Viktor asintió, pero la mirada interrogante del japonés sobre él le hicieron confesar.

“Está bien, corrí al Starbucks que está a dos cuadras y compré unos de esos galones de café y todo lo que está en la bandeja para poder servírtelo, pero te juro que está todo fresco. Yuuri sonrió de igual manera, acercándose a entregarle un casto beso antes de seguir comiendo. Ambos lo hicieron en silencio, intercambiando miradas. Uno podría pensar que con tanta domesticidad, Yuuri se sentiría completamente cómodo junto al ruso. Después de todo habían dormido juntos y al parecer - si es que en verdad habían dormido juntos en el cumpleaños de Phichit - no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Pero el nerviosismo aún estaba allí. 

Cada vez que Viktor demostraba interés en él, debía decirse a sí mismo que era real; que no lo estaba imaginando. Los besos, incluso los que él iniciaba, lo dejaban con un mareo placentero y estaba seguro de que su expresión era un chiste. También estaba la contradicción entre que cada beso y abrazo le producían un escozor, una sed por más. Yuuri siempre quería más, pero no tenía el valor para tomar la iniciativa o permitir que Viktor lo llevase más lejos. Principalmente porque tenía miedo de que su inexperiencia le hiciera arruinar todo, Viktor ahí notaría que Yuuri no era lo que él esperaba. Porque Yuuri se veía delgado, pero tenía una pequeña capa grasa sobrante a los costados, los muslos anchos, estrías alrededor de su cadera y su falta de sol se veía en la palidez de su piel cetrina y todo eso le llevaban a tener una actitud pudorosa que estaba seguro que era lo más matapasiones del asunto.

No había manera de que una persona atractiva y segura de sí misma como Viktor deseara a Yuuri cuando supiera lo que incluía el paquete completo.

Viktor por su parte se sentía transformado, normalmente estaría desesperado con la tensión sexual, pero esta nueva versión de sí mismo no quería nada que Yuuri no quisiera. Así que se contentaba con besos; largas sesiones de besos y caricias sobre la ropa y luego se dormía conforme con saber que Yuuri estaba con él. Se había convertido en esta persona que se conformaba con vivir la experiencia que era Yuuri Katsuki; el japonés no tenía idea del poder que tenía sobre él, si Yuuri quisiera podría atarlo, desarmarlo, deshacerlo y Viktor no sentiría que estaban abusando de él. Por lo pronto le sirvió más café y lo observó comerse los últimos bocados de su panini.

Luego del matrimonio de JJ, se quedaron el resto del fin de semana donde del ruso. El lunes por la mañana, caminaron dos cuadras desde el departamento de Viktor hacia el Central Park, Makkachin estaba encantado trotando al lado de ambos y aún más cuando Viktor rentó un carruaje para que los llevara al otro extremo del parque, hacia la salida que daba al Music Hall. En el trayecto Yuuri se entretuvo mirando a los transeúntes y a la expresión fascinada del poodle que olfateaba en dirección a los caballos.

Caminaron de la mano por las cuadras faltantes y luego Yuuri lo soltó disimuladamente antes de llegar al edificio. Viktor no quiso hacer un escándalo de ello, pero se resintió. Saludaron al conserje y el músico le hizo una seña antes de irse al auditorio con el resto de sus compañeros; Viktor siguió caminando hacia su oficina con una expresión de pesadez. Dentro Phichit lo esperaba con su café listo y apenas el maestro entró, saludó a Makkachin y le pasó el tazón, notando el bajo entusiasmo del ruso.

“Uno hubiera pensado que luego de dos noches con Yuuri llegarías más contento”, lo molestó el tailandés y Viktor suspiró pesadamente, cayendo sobre su silla.

“¿Pelearon ya?, pero si están recién casados”, volvió a provocar Phichit.

“No sé, es difícil saberlo con él”, suspiró Viktor y su asistente se acomodó en la banca de enfrente a escucharlo, “Sé que tenemos algo, no sé exactamente qué, ni qué derechos me da eso, aparentemente no el derecho de ser afectuoso frente a personas que conocemos”

“Bueno, es japonés, es bastante pudoroso”

“Tal vez se avergüenza de mi”, se quejó el conductor y Phichit resopló como si eso fuese imposible.

“Oye, haznos un favor a todos y deja de lado el drama un rato, debemos ensayar los repertorios en la jornada de hoy, les tenemos que pasar horarios de ensayos, considerando que no estarás en algunos de ellos porque irás a terreno a buscar compositores, realmente creo que deberías dejar a alguien a cargo de los ensayos en esos ratos”

“Podrías ser tú”

“Alguien con experiencia, o que conozca tu visión o que tenga ciertas nociones de conducción... ¿Crees que el maestro Feltsman quiera?”

“Yakov no quiere que nadie interrumpa su tiempo de composición, van a tener que ensayar solos por unas horas, ¿Tienes contactos?”

“Un tipo polaco me mandó una partitura, Otabek quiere saber si puede presentarte su composición de su examen final, creo que en el conservatorio podrías encontrar más gente nueva...”

“Es cierto, le preguntaré a Minako”

“Y creo que podrías preguntarle a Yuuri”

“Cierto, él también trabaja allí”

“Sí, y tiene una composición propia que intentó presentar como examen, pero Celestino dijo que carecía de fuerza y le dijo que mejor interpretara a Bach”

Viktor abrió los ojos y jadeó sorprendido, ¿Yuuri había intentado componer? ¡Nunca le había dicho!, él necesitaba escuchar eso. “Gracias”, dijo antes de correr hacia el auditorio. Los músicos le esperaban, mirándole expectantes.

“Finalmente estamos en casa, esto se siente como una reconciliación familiar”, se escucharon algunas risas y Viktor levantó la batuta para ponerlos alerta, “Aún no chicos, debemos discutir unos asuntos, tenemos todo el repertorio de la temporada, excepto el de navidad y el de cierre; entonces vamos a ensayar lo que tenemos y mañana comenzaremos con el de navidad que está listo en mi despacho, pero necesito construir el repertorio de cierre, que como saben, estará construido con obras inéditas, entonces... ¿alguien tiene algún trabajo que mostrarme?”. El silencio se extendió por las sillas del escenario y Viktor barrió con su mirada a los músicos, interpelándolos, “¿Nadie?... bien, entonces, les presentaré el horario, por la mañana ensayarán solos, desde el jueves estaré reuniéndome con posibles compositores y en la tarde volveré a ver los avances y corregir, por lo pronto, quiero que alguno de ustedes quede a cargo de los ensayos, porque ustedes que ya conocen mi enfoque, aunque aparte tiene que ser alguien que pueda manejar un grupo...”

“¡Yuuri!”, gritó Emil desde su asiento, Georgi asintió, Micky también y JJ, repitió. “Sí, Yuuri es profesor ¿no?”

“Entre que traigas a un extraño más incompetente, mejor que sea él”, mascuyó Yuri desde la sección viento madera.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el japonés, todos en conocimiento de cómo se ponía ante los nuevos desafíos.

“¡Vamos, cerdo, imaginaba que después de todo este tiempo ya nos habías perdido el asco”, provocó el oboísta y Yuuri entró en sí y asintió tímidamente.

“Haré mi mejor esfuerzo”

“Muy bien, solo imagina que son tus alumnos y haz que todo suene como ha sonado durante toda la temporada, es solo por la mañana y por mientras armo el repertorio, creo que en dos semanas deberíamos ya tener las partituras para ensayar”, le tranquilizó Viktor, “te pasaré una batuta bonita”, agregó en voz baja y retomó su discurso al resto. “Bien, empezamos con lo primero, Sibelius”.

El ensayo se extendió en horario normal por el resto del día, a las seis de la tarde todos comenzaron su camino hacia la salida. Yuuri, grabó los ensayos y al final de la jornada, cuando fue hacia el despacho del director para despedirse, encontró a Viktor y Phichit discutiendo los itinerarios de reuniones que tendría por las mañanas. El japonés golpeó la puerta abierta solo para hacer notar su presencia y Viktor salió a recibirlo y lo sentó en su silla y se arrodilló frente a él.

“Por favor, déjame oír lo que compusiste para tu examen final”

Yuuri dirigió una mirada rencorosa a su amigo, quien lo evitó y se concentró en la computadora del director.

“No es la gran cosa... Celestino dijo que era débil, entonces la deseché y la dejé inconclusa, finalmente toqué un concierto de violín de Bach”

“¿Por qué no me dejas oírla y juzgarlo yo mismo?”, insistió el ruso acariciando la mano del violinista con su pulgar.

“Bien, te la muestro después de cenar”, acordó Yuuri y se puso de pie, “me voy a hacer una clase, nos vemos a la noche, Phichit”

“Eso dijiste el viernes”, le molestó el tailandés, ganándose otra mirada malhumorada.

Viktor suspiró mirando a la puerta y fue devuelvo a la realidad de un codazo. “Te tienen mal, Nikiforov”.

“¿Puedo amarrarlo para que se quede conmigo todo el tiempo?”

“Eso es ilegal, y es lo mismo que tener un pájaro enjaulado ¿no?, uno que no vuela ni canta?”

“Como sea, deja a Otabek para mañana antes de la hora almuerzo, ahora voy a ver a Yakov”

“Bien...”

“Te voy a dejar una partitura que estuve trabajando en Europa”

“Oh dios... un Nikiforov original”, chilló Phichit entusiasmada estirando sus manos para que le entregaran rápido el papel.

“Quiero que la multicopies, esa será una de las que presentaremos en el nuevo repertorio y otra cosa... necesito contactar a un guitarrista clásico...”

“¡LEO!”, gritó el tailadés.

“Y un acordeón... puedes llevarle la partitura a Leo, dale al menos dos días, coordina una reunión luego de eso para evaluar su interpretación, si me convence puede ser el que lleve la melodía junto con Yuuri”

“¿Yuuri?”

“Sí, el solo es de violín, la canción fue hecha a medida para su modo de interpretación así que...”

Phichit no dijo nada, aunque si se quedó pensando en el título de la canción y en el hecho de que fue hecha para que su amigo la tocara. Necesitaba cotillear; llamaría a Mila.

Como todo desastre natural que no se puede prevenir, Viktor cayó en el departamento de Yakov una vez más y como niño pequeño lo molestó: “Déjame dirigir tu composición en mi concierto final, déjame hacerlo, Yakov, por favor, déjame, déjame, déjame dirigir tu sinfonía, Yakov, por favor, por favor...” en una letanía interminable de cinco minutos hasta que el viejo músico explotó y le dijo que sí, mientras se largara de su casa. Viktor le concedió silencio, mas no soledad, quedándose una hora más a leer y estudiar las partituras de la sinfonía de su maestro, el primer movimiento: “Allegro appassionato en B menor” (1). Una melodía cuya voz principal era el piano, pero que tenía un equilibrio perfecto entre vientos, cuerdas y percusión; se notaba que en su confección había un músico maduro y experimentado.

Yakov miró de reojo a quien fue su mejor estudiante, mientras hacía anotaciones en su libreta, poniendo un gesto de extrema concentración y acabó diciendo.

“Hace un tiempo que lo venía pensando y si debo dejar que otro conduzca mi primera obra, creo que tú siempre fuiste la mejor opción”

El abrazo del joven conductor bien pudo haberle roto la espalda. 

+0+0+0+0+0+

La sopa de miso como cena le devolvió el alma al japonés que había tenido un día agotador; agradeció a Viktor la preocupación, porque conociéndolo estuvo investigando detenidamente donde comprar comida japonesa para sorprenderlo. Luego de comer Yuuri tuvo la licencia de acurrucarse en el sofá con él; Makkachin dormitaba a los pies de ambos, Viktor leía distraídamente las partituras de Yakov mientras Glenn Miller los relajaba de fondo.

“Quisiera ver tu partitura”, dijo el ruso de pronto, Yuuri se resintió mostrándolo en un pequeño temblor, Viktor dejó la sinfonía de Yakov a un lado y le tomó las manos al músico.

“Prometo darte una retroalimentación constructiva, realmente me gustaría incluir algo tuyo en el repertorio”, Yuuri aún dudaba así que agregó, “tómalo como una retribución, ya que serás el próximo solo de mi canción original”

“¡En serio!”, ahora Yuuri se veía entusiasmado y Viktor asintió, unos brazos se colgaron de su cuello y lo atrajeron de vuelta al sillón.

“Pero no me distraigas ¿eh?, muéstrame tu canción, no seas malo...”

Yuuri buscó su móvil y abrió su correo, allí rastreó mails de años anteriores y encontró el archivo, reenviándolo al conductor. Viktor lo abrió desde su computador y leyó concentradamente. Era una melodía suave para violín, no tenía puentes ni variación en sus cadencias, sonaba monótona.

“¿Cuál era la idea que querías expresar con esto?”

“Mi historia como músico, lo que la música me provoca... creo”

“Mmm”

“¿Qué ocurre?!

“Creo que es muy simple”

“Lo mismo dijo Celestino”, murmuró Yuuri, pero Viktor lo hizo sentarse a su lado.

“No la estoy rechazando, no es que no la quiera dirigir, esto que tienes es un principio, así estabas hace unos años, piénsalo de nuevo ahora, ¿has cumplido tus sueños? ¿qué ha cambiado ahora?”

Yuuri sabía que su vida como músico era más que lo que esa canción expresaba, antes su vida era una constante lucha por sobrevivir. Todo era hacer clases en el conservatorio, a niños, presentaciones insignificantes, ir a audiciones, practicar, practicar, practicar hasta que sentía que no podía más y entonces practicar más sin saber si alguien algún día vería ese esfuerzo. El ansiado momento entonces había llegado, su ídolo había visto los callos y heridas en sus dedos y había tomado sus manos para empujarlo alto. Más alto de lo que laguna vez había soñado. 

“Ok, lo cambiaré”, aceptó mientras Viktor que había impreso las partituras sacaba un lapiz y rayaba indicándole.

“Toda esta parte es el comienzo, déjala tal cual, deberías cerrar con esa secuencia, al medio incluir un puente, algunos bemoles y piénsala como una canción orquestal, no solo para un violín...”

“Podría el piano ser la voz principal”

“¡Perfecto!, ahora piensa donde incluir cuerdas, vientos, percusiones...”

Yuuri tomó el lapiz e hizo unas marcas, unos apuntes improvisando unos pentagramas al costado de la hoja y cambiando la duración de algunas notas, cambiando corcheas, negras y blancas.

“Ya tiene mejor pinta”, comentó Viktor apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro del moreno, besando su quijada fugazmente.

“Me estás distrayendo”

“Siempre me distraigo viéndote en los ensayos”, replicó con un beso sobre la mejilla, Yuuri soltó unas risas y se volvió hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos. 

“No te preocupes por eso ahora, relájate, déjalo a un lado y mañana con la cabeza fría vuelves a mirarlo... ¿de verdad te vas a dormir a tu casa hoy?”

Yuuri asintió.

“Pero aún tengo algunas camisas limpias que compartir contigo... vamos”

“¿Y mi ropa interior?, llevo lavando el mismo boxer todas las noches desde el viernes”

“Compré un pack de tres cuando compré la cena”

“¿Me compraste ropa interior?”, preguntó Yuuri escandalizado.

“Una noche más, mañana cenamos en tu casa y duermes ahí”, Yuuri seguía negando con la cabeza así que nuevamente Viktor usó una carta rastrera, “Y así mañana paseamos juntos a Makkachin, ya sabes cómo está acostumbrado a tí”

Finalmente Yuuri se quedó una noche más. Viktor despertó abrazado a su pecho preguntándose cómo se dormía solo después de eso.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Otabek llegó veinte minutos antes al Music Hall en esperanza de ver a Yuri, pero al preguntar, el auxiliar le indicó que estaban en un ensayo con el Maestro y que esperara en unas sillas fuera del auditorio. Por las duras paredes, se colaron las últimas notas del Waltz de las flores del Cascanueces, una de las piezas que seguro irían en el concierto navideño. Luego de unos minutos en que solo se escuchó la voz del director; este salió de la sala y al encontrarse con el kasajo lo saludó con un efusivo abrazo. Fue notorio como el primer oboe se estiró desde su silla a mirar afuera; Otabek lanzó una mirada y Viktor le indicó.

“Vamos a mi oficina, ya se ven en la hora de almuerzo, el músico asintió y una vez dentro del despacho, Viktor se dejó caer en su silla, Otabek sacó de su mochila una carpeta con unos papeles cuidadosamente guardados y se los entregó al director. “Veamos”, dijo este tomando un lápiz grafito y siguiendo sin tocar el papel, el recorrido de la canción, abrió los ojos enormemente mirando al kazajo con interés y se acomodó más derecho.

“Me encanta, la melodía al menos... es muy vertiginosa, muy apasionada, me recuerda los trabajos de Beethoven, Tchaikovski...”

“Esos son los favoritos de Yura”, reconoció el violista con algo de vergüenza y Viktor volvió a dirigirle una mirada conocedora.

“Ya veo... la pasión es real, como te dije la melodía me encanta, pero es muy unidimensional en sus arreglos, veo solo un instrumento acá, podría ser un violín o piano, pero con esta intensa melodía y considerando que tenemos una sinfónica, recomiendo incluir vientos, cuerdas, percusión, todo... ”

“Entiendo”, Otabek, pensó estar rechazado y Viktor al notar su decepción le instó.

“Que quede claro, quiero incluir esto en el programa, pero vamos a hacerle arreglos, reunámonos el viernes en la noche, en mi casa, en la tuya...”

“Prefiero que sea en la tuya quiero que sea una sorpresa y con Leo y Phichit ahí...”

“Ok, entonces, a las seis ven a buscarme y nos vamos a mi departamento y le damos formato orquestal a esto”

Al día siguiente es el primer día con Yuuri a cargo de los ensayos en la jornada de mañana. El nerviosismo volvió al verse en la tarima con la batuta de mando azul que Viktor le había dejado envuelta en un elegante papel plateado. La enorme sábana de partituras estaba estirada frente suyo, con todas las partes de todos los integrantes de la orquesta, y aunque ya las había estudiado, saber que debía prestarle atención a todos, mientras vigilaba que se cumplieran los tempos e indicaba las entradas, salidas, pianos, fortes... Pensó que comenzaría a hiperventilar de nuevo.

“Bueno, vamos a repetir todo el concierto navideño desde el principio, ya que es lo que menos hemos ensayado y...”, miró las partituras, el orden del listado y dijo, “Greensleaves” 

Los flautines fueron elevándose, los oboes se integraron, el arpa por detrás, demasiado alto, no logrando el efecto de cortina imperceptible que Viktor había encargado. Yuuri se detuvo y le pidió al arpista que fuera más piano, que comenzara con pianísimo y subiera a piano quedándose allí hasta que ingresaran los violines y allí subiera un poco el volumen para no ser aplacado. Comenzaron desde el principio y su atención se veía sobre pasada, estuvo pendiente del arpa un rato, pero no pudo seguir fijándose en él, porque Micky estaba apresurando los violines. Tal como Viktor dijo, el italiano era un seguidor y sin un primer violín que lo mantuviera a un ritmo, comenzaba a acelerar la melodía. Yuuri le indicó con la batuta un ritmo más lento y obtuvo el contacto visual deseado que ralentizó la melodía, pero en eso, olvidó la entrada de JJ, que de todos modos comenzó su solo, antes de lo indicado, Yuri lo miró con un gesto de indignación, Yuuri mantuvo la batuta y el brazo abajo hasta que correspondía integrar cuerdas y arpa de nuevo, de pianísimo a piano y escalando al movimiento de su bastón mientras con la otra mano indicaba a los vientos que se mantuvieran expectantes, haciéndolos volver una vez más para las notas finales. 

Al acabar, Yuuri indicó a Micky que solo mirara su mano izquierda para seguir su ritmo por ahora y que luego cuando Viktor llegara él podría volver al primer asiento para marcar la velocidad; reprendió a JJ por no esperar su indicación, el canadiense reclamó que Yuuri se había quedado pegado con los vientos y el oboísta unas sillas más allá le dijo al canadiense que entonces fuese a dirigir él si se creía tan capaz. 

“Ok, no peleen, vamos a la otra, “Noche de paz””, y continuaron irónicamente con ello, aunque había distado mucho de ser pacífico. Yuuri entonces sintió una inmensa admiración por el conductor y su capacidad de monitorear y guiar tantos roles al mismo tiempo. Entonces llegó a preguntarse en qué clase de broma cruel se habían coludido todos cuando creyeron que él sería capaz de llenar esos zapatos aunque fuese a modo de reemplazo de media jornada por dos semanas. 

El viernes por la tarde, Otabek y Viktor estuvieron casi tres horas arreglando la partitura de la melodía que titularon “Samarkand Overture”; en medio de sus minutos más estresantes Yuuri llegó del conservatorio con paquetes del local del Markus y los dos músicos devoraron los shawarmas llenos de vegetales y carne como si hubiesen comido en días. Yuuri se sentó en la sala con audífonos y unas partituras en la mano y les dijo que no se preocuparan por él. Makkachín se echó con la cabeza en su regazo y una hora más pasó, siendo casi las once de la noche. Viktor insistió en pagar un taxi para que Becka no atravesara la ciudad en bus a esa hora y cansado, Yuuri ensimismado apenas se despidió de su compañero de piso y tampoco notó la cabeza del ruso sobre su hombro, asomándose a ver sus lecturas y anotaciones. 

“Eres un conductor suplente muy aplicado”

“No me queda otra, tengo un jefe que me sobre estimó y me dio una tarea tremendamente difícil”

“No te he sobre estimado, tus compañeros te eligieron y son músicos de cámara, de elite, como mucho creo que tú te subestimas”

“Estaban locos si creían que dirigir una clase con diez estudiantes tocando el mismo rol de cuerdas, era igual que dirigir una orquesta con múltiples roles y casi todos ellos desconocidos para mi”

“Ellos pensaron eso, yo sabía a lo que ibas y sé que eres capaz, te he visto estudiar más duro de lo que yo nunca lo hice”, lo abrazó el ruso tocando insistentemente su nariz con el cuello del violinista para sentir su aroma a hogar. “Ahora creo que debes dejar eso porque sino vas a explotar, mañana solo haremos más del concierto navideño y recordaremos a Grieg que salió un poco flojo en Rusia... y ya has estudiado hasta Mozart”

“Tenía, por si...”

“Nada, vamos a dormir”

“Debería llamar un taxi...”

“¡Yuuri!, vamos”, insistió el ruso tirando de la manga de su sudadera hasta que logró hacerlo levantarse y lo llevó a tirones a su habitación donde ambos cayeron sobre la enorme cama, Yuuri sobre él, con sus ojos cansados; aún así tuvieron un fugaz destello al notar los dedos del conductor sobre su nuca. El beso que siguió fue lánguido, por el agotamiento del día, pero también por un sentimentalismo naciente en el japonés por el apoyo constante de Viktor. Se pusieron sus pijamas en silencio, Yuuri se acomodó, Makkachín a su lado izquierdo y Viktor abrazándolo desde el otro costado. Parecía que sus noches solitarias anteriores en que la ansiedad lo devoraba vivo eran un recuerdo tan lejano, como una pesadilla que jamás existió.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

El lunes siguiente Viktor llegó con un fajo de partituras que junto con Phichit repartió entre los músicos.

“El repertorio está casi listo, solo falta un arreglo que está haciendo un compositor, pero creo que el viernes ya deberíamos tenerla”, anunció. Yuuri se encogió en su silla, sabía que era él, Viktor le criticaba constantemente que faltaba enfatizar percusión, o vientos, pero no le decía donde porque “El proceso creativo es tuyo, Yuuri”, pero no era tan suyo si lo frenaban a cada rato, cuando creía que estaba haciendo un avance.

“Las partituras están en orden y el número nueve que falta es la que aún no me entregan, que es un nocturno, el momento más intimo del concierto...”

“¡Hay una canción tuya!”, anunció Emil entusiasmado y Viktor asintió y agregró.

“Sí y para ello traje a mi amigo acá, Leo, Francine, pasen... ellos tocan la guitarra clásica y el acordeón, estarán solo durante la canción número ocho, mi composición, como bien notó Emil”

Todos siguieron revisando. Todos menos el oboísta principal que leyó que la primera canción del reportorio decía “Samarkand Overture, by Otabek Altin” y casi se desplomó desde su silla.

“Entonces, número trece, tuve el honor de estar con el compositor haciendo los arreglos orquestales así que tengo una idea más menos clara de lo que él quería expresar con esta suite, uno, dos tres”

La melodía surgió un poco rudimentaria, al ser la primera vez y no estar familiarizados con ella; pero luego de cinco repeticiones tomaba la forma que tanto habían buscado con el kazajo. Entre tanto repetir las canciones a medida que avanzaban por el repertorio, dieron las cinco de la tarde cuando recién ensayaron Eros, y aunque esperaron todo el día, los dos músicos invitados estaban felices de haber podido presenciar un ensayo completo de la orquesta más grande del estado. 

“Bien, esto es un dueto entre Leo y Yuuri, los demás solo son una cortina que envuelve ese baile entre ellos, piensen que es una danza entre dos amantes que se quieren seducir, ustedes son los testigos y los que resguardan ese momento...”

JJ asintió como si entendiera y Yuri sacó su lengua asqueado, pero miró la partitura con atención y cuando Leo empezó, nadie esperaba ese sonido flamenco tan intenso ni los nuevos instrumentos de Chris, castañuelas, cascabeles. Yuuri se unió veritiginosamente con Francine siguiéndole los pasos con el acordeón. El resto de las cuerdas tímidamente vibraban en pianísimo y cerca del final, los vientos apenas hacían unas participaciones para envolver el juego entre el violinista principal y el guitarrista. En medio de la interpretación Yuuri notó que él conocía esa melodía. Que esencialmente era “Agape”, pero que los tiempos, escalas y arreglos hacían que fuera algo totalmente distinto, ¿Era acaso una nueva faceta del amor de Viktor?, ¿Era casualidad que él la estuviera tocando? Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante el pensamiento e intentó concentrarse en su turno

Al acabar todos aplaudieron a los músicos invitados y JJ, siempre más exagerado, hasta les hizo una reverencia. Viktor miró fijamente a Yuuri y le guiñó el ojo. El estómago del japonés hizo volteretas por el resto de la tarde.

Y tal vez ese había sido el empujón que necesitaba, porque finalmente pudo construir el último puente que iba al final de las notas finales, el que expresaba la intensidad con la que estaba viviendo en ese momento de su vida, aunque no supiera lo que Viktor quería de él.

El borrador fue escaneado y se lo mandó al maestro para que le diera una mirada. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, no obstante, el conductor lo llamó gritando que había amado la melodía, que esa canción si expresaba lo que era Yuuri Katsuki.

Era apenas jueves y Viktor entró hecho una máquina demoledora, entregando las partituras de lo que sería la canción número ocho. Los músicos leyeron, muchos concentrándose en los aspectos técnicos; Georgi indicó a Mila que el solo era suyo, de nuevo, pero ella reparó en otra cosa.

“¿Tú hiciste esto Yuuri?”

Los otros repararon en el título “Nocturne no. 1- “Yuuri on chords” by Katsuki Yuuri”. 

“Es un nocturno precioso”, comentó la pianista.

“No sabía que además de todo le pegabas a la composición”, molestó JJ y el japonés se sonrojaba.

“Bien, comenzaremos a ensayarla ahora mismo”, propuso Viktor y se subió a la tarima, todos esperaron la orden. Mila fue la primera en ingresar y se mantuvo en solitario los primeros cincuenta segundos, hasta que Chris y la sección de cuerdas le siguieron, los vientos hicieron su aporte cerca del minuto veinte y todos fueron comprendiendo que la melodía iba en creccendo. Viktor notó los cambios de ritmo, al principio la voz principal estaba sola, luego las cuerdas y percusiones fueron la entrada de una fuerza que le dio más vitalidad a esa voz. Era Yuuri en sus inicios, solo y desesperanzado y también él antes de conocerlo, pero sus caminos se encontraron y se convirtieron en algo más fuerte que ambos. Juntos pasaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo hasta que se dieron cuenta en Europa que la relación director discípulo era poco para encasillarlos. Nuevas emociones nacían. Entonces el piano en solitario se hacía lento generando un puente suave, como los momentos que vivieron en la fiesta de Phichit, en San Petersburgo, Viena y Praga. En el piano escalando junto con las percusiones Viktor notó la forma en que en ese momento se perseguían el uno al otro, con la música guiándolos, como Yuuri en el presente era más y su ansiedad se iba disipando para dar lugar a algo bello.

Él amaba a ese Yuuri lleno de luces y con confianza suficiente para luchar por sus sueños.

La idea le pegó de pronto. Lo amaba.

Pero esa era la historia de Yuuri, no la suya y tal vez él no la leía adecuadamente. Viktor al acabar se dirigió al compositor de la pieza.

“¿Crees que llevé bien el ritmo?”

“Estuvo bien, aunque... yo habría comenzado más lento y luego al final, el puente es más rápido y forte...”

“¿Por qué no dejas que dirija los ensayos de su canción para que nos diga cómo hacerlo?”, preguntó Mila.

“Creo que aprovechando que no apesta tanto dirigiendo deberían dejar que condujera su propia canción”, acotó Yuri. El japonés se volvió al oboista ruso, admirado y este bajó la mirada, avergonzado con su gesto de apoyo.

“Creo que tienen un punto allí”, reconoció Viktor mirando al japonés expectante, “¿Quieres dirigir tu propia canción en el concierto?”

“¿Eh?”, el tono del japonés fue una advertencia para que Viktor pusiera las manos sobre sus hombros para anclarlo a la realidad e impedir que su mente viajara hacia los miles de escenarios catastróficos posibles.

“No te pongas loco, faltan meses aún, así que sin presiones... ensayen el nocturno, unas muchas veces yo voy a una reunión con el directorio ahora que tengo el repertorio completo, así que los dejo en eso, te dejo a cargo Yuuri, tu canción, tu visión...”

¿Su visión?, Yuuri estaba histérico internamente. ¿Él tenía una visión siquiera? 

Intentó no atormentarse con la idea de que carecía de visión personal y fue ensayando la canción por partes, pausando cada un tanto para indicar a los músicos sobre los ritmos, intensidad y poco a poco su idea fue tomando forma. Cuando tuvieron la primera versión completa, un aplauso solitario se dejó oír y todos se pusieron de pie de inmediato. Yakov Feltsman estaba con una carpeta en la mano. Yuuri corrió a saludarlo.

“Viktor está en una reunión con el directorio, el repertorio completo está listo”

“¿Te dejó a cargo del ensayo?”

“Sí y bueno, también quiere que le de una visión personal, porque esta es mi pieza y...” su frase murió ahogada por la vergüenza. El director dedicó una mirada interesada a las partituras y con un “Me permites”, tomó la batuta y marcó la entrada a Mila. Una versión más lenta a y equilibrada del nocturno emergió; no fue necesario que dijera nada con sus palabras; los músicos tenían una larga relación con el maestro Feltsman y sabían lo que el quería con cada movimiento de sus manos. En medio de la interpretación se detuvo y dijo:

“Esa sería mi versión, la que estabas haciendo tú era más rápida, con músicos en primer plano y otros muy de fondo, ¿Eso querías?, porque esa parece una versión planeada por Viktor”

Yuuri asintió y pensó un momento las palabras del maestro. Estaba acostumbrado a tocar al ritmo de Viktor y en el reemplazo que había hecho en los últimos días, se había habituado a seguir las instrucciones de dirección que le dejaron, así que cuando le pedían que hiciera una versión suya no tenía muy claro qué quería. Aunque tal vez debería pensar en qué quería expresar. En cómo comunicar que su voz solitaria había encontrado apoyo y empuje en todos aquellos que ahora le rodeaban.

“Creo que entiendo un poco”

Se subió al podio ocupando el lugar del director nuevamente e indicó.

“Lo veo como una fuga, primero la voz inicial está sola, pero se van uniendo las otras. Empezamos piano, pero luego del puente nos apresuramos, tenemos que luego de eso seguir de forte, fortísimo, y luego piano, pianísimo hasta que Mila quede sola, ¿Se entiende?”

Muchos asintieron. 

“Bien, ahora díselos con la batuta”, indicó Yakov.

Yuuri asintió y levantó sus manos, unos segundos en suspenso hasta que dio el pie inicial de Mila, de piano a un poco más forte, haciendo énfasis en ciertas notas que Yuuri indicaba, las percusiones entraron, con fuerza, como Yuuri indicó a Chris, pero las cuerdas muy suavemente; los vientos en pianísimo y subiendo paulatinamente hasta construir la polifonía de voces a los dos minutos cuarenta, estando ahí concentrada la mayor intencidad, Yuuri aceleró sutilmente el ritmo hasta ir bajando en las últimas notas. Yakov le golpeteó la espalda en un gesto de aprobación y le comentó por lo bajo que si quería algunos tips de dirección, él encantado lo podía ayudar.

“Pídele mi teléfono a Minako, ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre”, dijo el viejo antes de seguir caminando rumbo a la oficina de su pupilo.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Viktor tenía una mezcla de entusiasmo e incertidumbre. Por una parte estaba contento con la idea de viajar en la gira local con sus músicos. Con Yuuri. Por otro lado, sabía que la salida de Greg del directorio generaba un hoyo financiero que debían rellenar y, si bien la gira local les podía dar cierta entrada de dinero, debían buscar una solución a largo plazo. Aparte de eso, Yakov le había estado zumbando en el oído algunas tonterías sobre el potencial de Yuuri, sobre que debería impulsarlo, pero Viktor escuchó la mitad y se puso a informarle sobre su vida sentimental con el japonés. Cosa que Yakov por supuesto habría preferido no saber.

El mensaje de Chris en su teléfono le hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones y tomar un taxi al club Sounds, al parecer Yuuri iba a tener una presentación con algunos de sus estudiantes y amigos. Debió ofrecerle una propina al conserje de su edificio para que le paseara a Makkachin; de nuevo. El tráfico lo tuvo amasando ansiedad, dos cuadras antes de llegar, no lo soportó más y pagó el viaje, lanzándose a correr hasta la puerta del lugar, donde se arregló la chaqueta y el cabello. Entró y encontró rápidamente la mesa atestada de conocidos: JJ, Isabella, Chris, Marcus, Ji, Phichit, Otabek, Yuri, Sara, Michel, Emil, Mila...

En el escenario Leo y otros desconocidos, la mayoría violinistas y celistas, se alistaban con sus instrumentos, Yuuri al lado de uno de los más jóvenes, les daba las últimas recomendaciones y luego tomaba lugar adelante con un atril de partituras. 

“Buenas noches, gracias por venir, esta es la primera presentación fuera de las aulas de muchos de mis estudiantes, vamos a tocar principalmente concertinas de cuerdas y guitarra, gracias a Leo de la Iglesia porque amablemente accedió a tocar con nosotros... espero que lo disfruten”

La primera pieza era de Joseph Haydn, el concierto para guitarra y orquesta en C Major. Yuuri con la batuta de mango azul que Viktor le había regalado, movía sus manos en un vaivén lento, indicando a sus estudiantes el ritmo para acoplarse a la voz solista de la guitarra de Leo. Los chicos tenían algunas dificultades para leer las partituras y seguir las instrucciones de su conductor al mismo tiempo, pero Viktor podía notar a donde quería llegar el japonés e imaginaba cómo sería la misma pieza con otros músicos más expertos. Yuuri sería excepcional ¿A eso se refería Yakov?, Viktor podía ver lo que notó su mentor, pero una parte de él se sintió amenazada; no de que Yuuri lo desplazara, sino de que si decidía convertirse en un conductor entonces ¿cómo trabajaría a su lado? Viktor sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, Yuuri seguiría creciendo como músico y, eventualmente, podría tomar un camino que lo alejase de él. Una pesadez se instaló en el ruso impidiéndole disfrutar la música como se debía. 

Tal vez por eso, al día siguiente decidió tomar la dirección de los ensayos de forma definitiva, a excepción de la canción de Yuuri en los momentos que ensayaban el concierto de cierre. JJ, hizo una broma acerca de que ya estaba acostumbrado a la mano de Yuuri; Viktor no pudo reírse y seguro su seriedad fue mal interpretada. Yuuri parecía más serio y silencioso, “Cree que estás enojado con él”, le explicó Chris y entonces Viktor fue a conversar con él en el único idioma que ambos conocían.

“Dado que yo te reemplazaré como primer violín el día del concierto, ¿te parece si ensayamos un poco tu canción conmigo en ese rol?”, propuso agarrando el instrumento del japonés que se vio atontado por la sorpresa unos segundos antes de asentir a la propuesta del ruso. Yuuri tomó la batuta, inseguro, mirando la partitura y entregando a Viktor la parte de las cuerdas.

“Saltémonos los tiempos de Mila y hagamos solo las partes que te corresponden, yo te indico cuando inicia y acaba tu turno”

“Esa es la idea”, contestó Viktor guiñándole el ojo.

Yuuri le indicó la baja intensidad inicial y fue subiendo de a poco, acelerando en el estacato y luego silenciando. Marcó un nuevo inicio en que comenzó más fuerte que al inicio de la canción, pero acabó con notas en fortísimo hasta ir apagándose con sutiliza. No se sabía si era la destreza de Viktor como músico, la habilidad natural de Yuuri como conductor, lo mucho que se conocían y se comunicaban en ese ámbito o simplemente que sus estilos calzaban, pero el primer intento fluyó con tal naturalidad que se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, digiriendo lo que acababa de suceder. 

“No sé si sea necesario hacerte practicar”, comentó Yuuri, obviamente dándole todo el crédito al ruso, subestimándose. 

“Lo mismo digo de tí”, contestó Viktor, pero Yuuri miró al suelo, como siempre, incomodándose ante los cumplidos. 

+0+0+0+0+0+

Afortunadamente, Phichit pudo tramitar su entrada a Canadá y México de forma que el problema de la gira anterior no volvería a repetirse. Pero por supuesto, eso implicaba tener que soportar todo su entusiasmo y su insistente pedido de sacar selfies con cada integrante de la orquesta, subiendo fotos a instagram, como si le pagaran por ello.

La primera parada fue en el Distrito Federal, todos siguiendo a Leo, quien fue invitado a esa parte de la gira por ser el único hablante de español que conocían. Como nunca anduvieron en manada, llenando buses, atestando restaurantes y tiendas. Viktor fotografiaba todo lo que veía con su I-phone y Leo le gritó en inglés que guardara eso porque se lo iban a robar. El concierto llenó teatros las dos noches y luego tomaron el vuelo a Vancouver. La mayor apertura de las muestras de afecto homosexuales hicieron que todos salieran a bailar y beber, tomándose de la mano con naturalidad, hasta con un fotografiado beso de Emil y Micky. Esa noche, todos pretendieron que no vieron a Yuuri meterse a la habitación del conductor, donde luego de una pesada sesión de besos y caricias se durmieron con sus pijamas desarreglados. Viktor no quería usar nada, pero Yuuri insisitió en que mantuviera los pantalones del algodón puestos.

Comenzaron por Michigan, en Detroit, luego Seatle, Chicago, Indianapolis, Colombus, Louisville... En Orlando y Miami salió la idea de ir a la playa, y Phichit pudo regodearse sacando fotos de Viktor, Yuuri y Yuri tomando el sol en unas sillas. En New Orleans se escaparon a bares de Jazz; En Houston, no pudieron pasear porque solo era un día de concierto y luego de vuelta al aeropuerto. La gira local se sentía apresurada, sin los momentos de intimidad que habían tenido en Europa. Viktor se contentaba con poder darle la mano de repente, con dormir juntos y con todo el mundo asumiendo que lo de ellos era oficial y estaba en llamas. Aunque aún no pasara nada, realmente.

Viktor podía sentir las trabas deteniendo al japonés, pero no sabía de la tormenta en su cabeza. Muchas veces Yuuri se había alejado de él en el momento de mayor intensidad, enfriando la situación con una broma tonta o corriendo al baño. Cuando lo hacía, se miraba al espejo, se mojaba el rostro y se decía que un día Viktor se aburriría de él; pero ni aún así podía sucumbir ante sus deseos, porque Yuuri deseaba a Viktor, como nunca a nadie, pero no solo era eso, sino que mucho más, ¿Cómo podía ceder si Viktor solo le podía ofrecer algo tan simple y superficial?

Una tarde en que paseaban con Phichit por un parque en San Antonio Phichit le interrogó acerca de si le ha gustado conducir.

“Es algo nuevo... al principio me producía mucho miedo, pero luego me di cuenta de que todos confiaban en mi y que el resultado era como yo quería y... no sé”

“Deberías intentarlo”

“El maestro Feltsman dijo lo mismo, me ofreció su ayuda incluso”

“¡Wow!”, exclamó el tailandés impresionado, “El maestro de tu ídolo, yo que tú lo tomaría”

“No lo sé...”, musitó Yuuri, con un gesto que evidenciaba su combate interior; Phichit pudo notarlo y comentó.

“Tal vez preferirías que Viktor que enseñase...”

Yuuri negó vehementemente con la cabeza. “No da, no tenemos ese tipo de relación...”

“¿Ah no? ¿Cómo que no?, prácticamente están casados”

“Por milésima vez, son anillos de suerte, como mucho de amistad”

“Ya”, el clarinetista no se veía convencido, así que Yuuri debió desarrollar su idea.

“Digo... es que es complicado, somos más que amigos, menos que amantes y pese a que lo pasamos bien...”

Phichit con la mano le indicó que siguiera, Yuuri suspiró. “No sé si quiera compartir mis sueños con él”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Dudo que le interesen”

El tailandés resopló como si la idea fuera ridícula. “Creo que deberías hablar con él”

“No es necesario”

“Sí lo es, deberías escuchar de su boca lo que él quiere de esto que tiene contigo”

“Es que no hay nada”

Phichit le dedica una mirada acusadora.

“Bueno, si vas a pensar eso y es lo que te hace feliz, pues bien, pero la idea es que sigas con tu vida”

“Eso hago...”

“¿De verdad?”

“No estoy a la espera de Viktor... no espero nada de él”, aseguró Yuuri ocupando el punto de observación de aves como distracción.

En la noche inventó que los tacos del foodtruck le habían sentado mal y se negó a ir a cenar con el conductor, aguantándose el hambre y la frustración en soledad. El resto del viaje se concentró en ensayar sus partes, por horas en su habitación; eventualmente Viktor y Phichit se asustaron con su ensimismamiento y le pidieron salir, comer e intentar “disfrutar de la experiencia de estar de gira”, lo que fuera que eso significase.

De regreso a Nueva York, Viktor sentía que la gira en vez de acercarlos, como en Europa, los había distanciado. Eso le llevaba a plantearse una serie de preguntas ¿Yuuri se había aburrido ya de él? ¿Siquiera sentía algo por él aparte de solo atracción? Los ensayos para el concierto de cierre se acercaban y luego de eso solo faltaba el concierto de navidad y deberían comenzar los preparativos para los conciertos de la temporada siguiente; para poder recuperar la confianza del directorio, en febrero debía tener todo el repertorio del año claro y ya estaban a mediados de Noviembre. 

En los días que siguieron, con Phichit revisaron los contratos de los músicos, los que tenían contrato permanente y los que tenían a plazo para saber qué tipo de convocatoria necesitaban hacer para nuevos músicos. Sara volvería antes de los conciertos de cierre y de navidad, pero acordó solo tocar en ese último para tener tiempo de ensayar el repertorio, asegurando que quería que Yuuri siguiera dentro en ese concierto.

La rutina de ensayos logró calmar los ánimos tanto de Viktor, como de Yuuri, quien olvidó sus inseguridades y se permitió almorzar con él y su amigo de nuevo. El ruso recuperó su optimismo y se entusiasmó más aún al saber que el cumpleaños de Yuuri se acercaba; ideó que compraran un pastel para cantarle - y tocarle con sus instrumentos- el feliz cumpleaños y hacerlo apagar las velas justo antes de salir al escenario, para luego celebrar en la gala posterior. 

Por supuesto, el tailandés y todos aplaudieron la idea y Yuuri se vio sorprendido con una cantata coral, violines, clarinetes y oboes; con el nerviosismo patente, pero también el agradecimiento. Se dejó abrazar por sus compañeros y salió con la actitud que él mismo consideró ideal para poder dirigir la canción que el consideraba el himno de su vida hacia el momento. 

Entonces comenzaron con un discurso del conductor que presentó la idea de su concierto e introdujo la primera la composición del maestro Feltsman que, como era esperado, provocó un estruendoso aplauso. Desde allí siguió avanzando hasta el momento en que Viktor presentó la canción de Yuuri y lo presentó como conductor, suscitando el interés inmediato de la audiencia. Pese a que lo habían ensayado muchas veces, esa se sentía como la definitiva, Yuuri se sobrepuso a los nervios y logró mover la batuta y su mano izquierda aunando a esto sus gestos faciales de forma que les indicaba a todos los momentos de entrada, las pausas, el ritmo y comunicándose con los primeros de sección de una forma tan personal que Viktor sintió que estaba siendo suavemente sometido por el japonés.

Los roles nuevamente se restauraron, Viktor fue aplaudido incluso cuando aún devolvía el violín a su dueño.

“Ahora, una composición mía, es hermana de una vieja pieza que también trataba del amor, pero en una faceta más inocente; esta trata sobre otra cara del mismo sentimiento, se llama “On love, Eros”

El público guardó silencio, Yuuri tomó lugar de pie, al frente de la sección de violines y a la orden del conductor, Leo hizo la introducción con su guitarra y el violín a manos del japonés entró con fuerza arrolladora en una cadencia ondulante, los vientos se unieron pronto y el resto de las cuerdas se mantuvieron atrás. El intercambio de miradas entre el violinista principal y el conductor fue intenso durante la interpretación, Viktor creía que sus manos reflejarían el temblor en su interior. Poner su canción inmediatamente después de la de Yuuri se sentía como una declaración mutua tácita hecha en el idioma que ambos preferían. El concierto prosiguió, calmando en parte sus ánimos, al final de este, la canción de Otabek resonó en las paredes del Music Hall y luego de ello el estruendoso aplauso. 

Los hechos posteriores se sintieron interminables, la salida del escenario, la entrada al salón del hotel, saludar a los inversionistas, las fotografías para las páginas sociales; Yuuri se vio estrechando muchas manos desconocidas, pero lejos de ser aturdido por la ansiedad, estaba distraído, buscando constantemente una cabeza de cabello plateado que ocultaba sus propias ansias de hui forzando sonrisas y entablando conversaciones vacías. Lejos, lo peor de la noche fue tener que mantener la compostura y sonrisas diplomáticas exigidas al conductor mientras Yuuri lo observaba desde un extremo del salón, con su copa de champagne intacta. Viktor recordó la intensa mirada que le dedicó el japonés luego de interpretar la suite “Eros”, cuando Yuuri le hizo el amor a su violín en público masajeando las notas que Viktor construyó pensando en él. Desde entonces, casi al inicio del concierto, es que su alma estuvo en un frenesí desesperado. Ya habían pasado cinco horas de eso. 

Disculpándose salió del salón y corrió escalera abajo, complacido al sentir los pasos del violinista siguiéndole. Una vez en la calle, el ruso hizo parar un taxi y Yuuri se sentó a su lado. El calor del muslo del japonés tocando el suyo traspasaba las dos capas de tela de los dos pantalones de etiqueta. Viktor se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento y Yuuri entregó su dirección al conductor. Viktor se extrañó, pensó que lo harían en su casa, él al menos vivía solo. Aunque no estaba en posición de reclamar por eso. El viaje a través de Manhattan se sintió más eterno que los casi diez meses de tensión entre ellos. Yuuri llevaba esperando un momento como este desde hacía incluso más tiempo, desde su adolescencia, aunque por supuesto jamás le inflaría el ego a Viktor confesándoselo.

Al bajarse del taxi, corrieron hacia el edificio, subieron la escalera sin pensar en que podrían resbalarse con sus zapatos de charol y tapillas de suela, Viktor iba agarrado por detrás de la cintura de Yuuri, en un afán de no permitirle que desapareciera. Luego de abrir la puerta del departamento con dificultad debido a los insistentes labios de Viktor; Yuuri le hizo callarse, el único ruido en el pasillo era el de la música que escuchaba Leo desde su cuarto. Seguro para encubrir lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con su novio. 

El corbatín del conductor, fue deshecho con brusquedad y de las puntas que pendían desde su cuello fue jalado hacia dentro de la habitación con una carcajada. La puerta se mantuvo cerrada toda la noche. 

La mañana siguiente Phichit atendió a sus hamsters, revisó sus redes sociales y luego arrastró sus pies enfundados en unas pantuflas de peluche para ocupar la ducha antes que nadie. Jamás esperó encontrarse con que del cuarto de su mejor amigo emergiera su jefe en unos apretados boxers negros y le dijera buenos días como si nada y le ganara el turno para meterse al baño. Intrigado, entró como un bólido a la habitación de Yuuri exigiendo una explicación. El japonés estaba apenas cubierto por una sábana y aún no terminaba de desperezarse.

“¡Qué está pasando!”, gritó el tailandés. Yuuri, inesperadamente, en vez de sonrojarse con pudor, soltó una risa, como un niño pequeño pillado en una maldad, y dijo.  
“Viktor durmió aquí”

“¿Durmió?”

“Sí dormimos... un poco...”

“Oh dios mío... ok, está bien, lo lograste, pudiste hacerlo, ¿ya no tienes miedos? ¿dudas? ¿entiendes que ese hombre sí quería contigo?”

“Comencé a hacerme la idea en Europa”

“¡Sabía que había comenzado en Europa!”

“Pero nunca habíamos...”, Yuuri hizo un gesto indicando la obviedad de la situación.

“Oh, vaya... primer polvo, y a unos metros de mi habitación, qué honor... supongo”, Yuuri soltó otra risotada y Phichit comenzaba a pensar que se había fumado algo. “¿Entonces están saliendo?, ¿Es oficial?”

“No tengo idea...”

“Ok, ¿estuvo bueno? Del uno al diez, dime qué tan bueno estuvo”

“No sé ¿un... 9.8?”, Yuuri escondió su cabeza en la almohada y Phichit abrió su boca dramáticamente.

“Eso es bueno..., eso suena bien, ¿Cómo es que no escuché nada?”

“Eso es un diez, Yuuri”, canturreó Viktor entrando a la habitación duchado, con su pantalón puesto, una camisa blanca que seguro era de Otabek, un cardigan de Phichit y sacando una pañoleta de un cajón del armario del japonés. 

“¿Cómo es que escuchas todo?”, preguntó Phichit.

“Vamos... soy un conductor, compositor, músico... tengo buen oído, oh, mi bello durmiente”

Sin importar la audiencia, Viktor se inclinó sobre la cama y le dio un último y agitado beso a Yuuri. 

“Mierda...”, comentó Phichit enfáticamente, Viktor le decía cosas al oído a Yuuri que le hicieron ponerse colorado y luego anunció.

“Como sea, me voy a una reunión... Phichit, paseame a Makkachin, acá están mis llaves”, las lanzó a las manos de su asistente y agregó, “El resto de mi ropa está tirado por ahí, recógela y mándala a la lavandería, luego la pasas a dejar cuando esté lista, no importa cuando, nos vemos en tres horas en el music Hall...”, luego cerrando el ojo sugestivamente al japonés que seguía acostado agregó entre besos. “Te veo a la noche, te paso a buscar... empieza a ensayar para la audición”

Yuuri soltó un suspiro al verlo salir y Phichit gritó escandalizado.

“¡OH DIOS MIO, DE VERDAD ESTÁ PASANDO!”

+0+0+0+0+0+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: No es que Yuuri sea un compositor y conductor innato; trabajo mucho tiempo en una canción y lo otro es que como hace clases, allí dirige grupos de violinistas tocando un instrumento que él conoce; pero no maneja bien la forma en que deben sonar y sincronizarse los otros instrumentos, por eso estudió escuchando ensayos anteriores y leyendo con mucho cuidado todos los roles de la orquesta, porque si bien no puede notar muchos detalles de errores, debe cuidar que la representación se mantenga dentro de los márgenes que Viktor ha establecido. La dificultad la tuvo con su propia canción es que le pidieron que entregara su visión de ella - obvio, si es su propia composición- pero él nunca ha pensando en eso, porque normalmente eso es tarea del conductor. Aún así, Viktor y Yakov, probablemente también otros músicos, han notado que Yuuri sí tiene una visión al tocar, que no es un simple ejecutor y eso le da posibilidades de hacer otras cosas y no solo ser parte de una sinfónica. Eso no más les digo.
> 
> (1)la composición de Otabek es la de su programa libre y la de Yakov es la del programa libre de Yurio :3
> 
> No les puedo prometer una semana justa antes de actualizar. Trataré de hacerlo máximo en quince días. Los hechos de los dos capítulos que faltan estan todos enlistados, así no es que me falten ideas, me falta tiempo!
> 
> Les prometo porno en el capítulo que viene. Besitos


	11. Sinfonía Inconclusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Por fin pude subirlo, el fin tardará un poco porque si bien tengo el borrador, quiero darle una forma especial. Este capítulo es corto, ya que es solo un intermedio para generar escozor. Espero lo disfruten.

11.Sinfonía inconclusa

Ya tengo lista el arma, un tiro en la cabeza   
Te mato o me mato, me mueve la violencia hoy estoy de luto   
A muerto mi amor se fue con mi inocencia, esta en putrefacción (...)  
Pa'que viajamos tanto, tanto ¿para que?, para terminar  
Estampada en la pared....(Malagradecido- Mon Laferte)

Una vez en el taxi, Viktor notó lo arrugado que seguía su pantalón; la bufanda que le había sacado del closet a Yuuri estaba impregnada con su olor así que enterró su nariz en ella como un acosador. Yuuri lo había agarrado de las solapas de la chaqueta apenas entraron a su departamento. Lo puso contra una mesa de arrimo para besarlo y deshacer su corbatín, desabrochar su chaqueta, su camisa. La mitad de su smoking yacía en el piso sin ningún cuidado y era escandaloso, considerando que no había alcohol, ese era el eros de Yuuri, crudo, en bruto, emergiendo solo para él, encendido con cada nota que Viktor había compuesto antes cuando solo fantaseaba con ese momento. 

Luego que Viktor salió del departamento, Yuuri comprendió que debía comenzar su día y se levantó al baño. Phichit había decidido poner una lista de reproducción llena de canciones triunfales y heróicas solo para molestarlo. El reflejo de su imagen, le reveló al japonés una figura despeinada y con algunos morados en su cuello, sus labios estaban colorados aún. 

Recordó la forma en que Viktor había abierto su camisa con torpeza y la había mandado a volar al otro extremo de la habitación, con la cara llena de risa. Yuuri se había deshecho ya de la suya y los pantalones y Viktor al verlo rugió enterrando sus dedos en la parte blanda de sus caderas y empujándolo a la cama mientras intentaba deshacerse de sus propios pantalones. Luego había succionado su cuello insistentemente dejando las marcas que el japonés delineaba con sus dedos frente al espejo a la mañana siguiente, como prueba de que todo había ocurrido.

Viktor no había sido difícil de dilatar, el conductor había admitido que últimamente estaba usando mucho sus juguetes en él mismo, “Imaginaba que eras tú”. Yuuri tuvo que recurrir a su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse en el momento que escuchó e imaginó el contenido de esa frase. “¿Tanto lo querías?”, preguntó sintiendo vergüenza de su coquetería mientras provocaba rozando la entrada de Viktor con su punta; el ruso comenzó a restregarse contra él con unas risitas, gimiendo ahogadamente cuando por fin Yuuri empujó y le dio lo que quería. Primero el japonés lo miró desde arriba bebiendo la imagen del pecho blanco de Viktor lleno de marcas hechas por él, pero Viktor estiraba sus manos intentando agarrarlo y Yuuri se agachó bajando su pecho para juntarlo con el del conductor; movimiento que le dio un ángulo más profundo. Viktor echó la cabeza atrás suspirando entrecortadamente, mientras sentía una humedad involuntaria salir de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas. Yuuri besó esas gotas y siguió introduciéndose y saliendo en un ritmo que encontró que dejaba a Viktor mudo de palabras; deshecho en ruidos incoherentes mientras apretaba al japonés entre sus piernas.

Yuuri se metió a la ducha sintiendo de forma intensificada como el agua tibia tocaba su piel, su erección matutina palpitando terriblemente ante sus recuerdos; decidió que tenía tiempo para hacerse cargo de ello antes de comenzar sus ensayos a la audición. La imagen de Viktor tomando su propia erección mientras Yuuri lo penetraba lo asaltó de golpe. Desde arriba, el japonés podía ver el punto exacto donde se introducía, la forma en la que desaparecía dentro de su amante, en ese momento Viktor se contraía y parecía succionarlo. El Yuuri del presente se apoyó contra una pared de la ducha para estabilizarse mientras con la otra aliviaba su urgencia. El líquido blanco se esparció por su mano de la misma forma en que en la noche anterior lo había hecho dentro de Viktor, de la misma forma en que Viktor había acabado en sus dedos, innumerables veces...

¿Cómo se suponía que mantendría una relación profesional de ahí en adelante? ¿Era posible no mezclar lo personal con el trabajo? ¿Era muy terrible si ocurría?, la música los había llevado a ese punto. Tal vez lo más lógico era dejar que la música los siguiera dirigiendo a lugares insospechados. Por lo pronto, él debía preparar una audición tan impresionante que todos notaran que era él, aunque no lo viesen. Que Viktor sintiera que la persona cubierta por el biombo era Yuuri y que las notas de su violín nacían para él. 

Buscó en su cajón de partituras. Ya había interpretado algunas de Mozart, Litz, Händel, Stravinsky y nada le parecía suficientemente desafiante, tal vez el puente de El Verano de Vivaldi, cerca de los ocho minutos había una parte interesante que pensó que sacaría a relucir su facilidad con los vertiginosos arpegios. Se puso en ello, pero entonces se detuvo; le estaba resultando bastante fácil, él quería una pieza que dejara en claro que el tocaba con alma, con sangre. Algo como lo que había hecho Joshua Bell con las cuatro estaciones, pero algo que fuera más él. Buscó en su lista de reproducción y fue pasando de una canción a otra hasta que los acordes de un órgano lo llamaron. No vibratos, esa canción mostraría virtuosidad en arpegios, estacatos y cambios de intensidad. Se sonrió al pensar en la reacción de Viktor si lograba hacer algo así. Entonces con una pijama lijera y el recuerdo de Viktor aún presente, miró on line las partituras de la canción original y comenzó a tocar las primeras notas, tomando anotaciones en su cuaderno pentagrama para poder adaptarla a su instrumento.   
+0+0+0+0+0+

Nikiforvoom!, O el escenario clásico actual

New York- Probablemente todos los expertos y entusiastas de la música clásica que estaban ayer en la ciudad presenciaron - ya sea en vivo o vía stream- la presentación que la sinfónica de Nueva York nos brindó en su propia casa.

Una batería llena de compositores nuevos - otros no tanto - y muchas nuevas canciones, fue lo que ayer nuestra orquesta labró a costa de cuerdas y vientos. Vimos una composición del maestro Feltsman, una del mismo maestro Nikiforov, con fuertes guiños a su pieza anterior “Agape”, pero con una atmósfera muy distinta. Sorpresas fueron las suites de Otabek Altin y el nocturno de Yuuri Katsuki, con fuertes reminiscencias de Thaikovsky y Chopin, pero inconfundiblemente originales y personales. 

También vale la pena destacar cómo este concierto refleja la sinergia perfecta que el maestro a logrado en casi diez meses con su orquesta, en especial con el primer violín suplente, Yuuri Katsuki que, si bien llegó como un desconocido sin fama y levantando sospechas, nos confirmó que la confianza que la sinfónica y el maestro depositaron en él era completamente fundada. Sin duda este músico ha sido clave al interpretar la visión del autor y traspasarla a nuestros oídos.

Ahora las expectativas para el concierto de navidad y año nuevo son aún más grandes, pero estamos seguros de que la sinfónica no decepcionará y ya estamos ansiosos por la segunda temporada. 

+0+0+0+0+0+

El contrato con Paco Rabanne establecía que debía hacer sesiones de fotos para afiches callejeros, on line, de prensa escrita y dos spot publicitarios que se transmitirían on line y por televisión. El concepto del perfume era para hombres exitosos, cultos y sofisticados, así que su rostro fue primera opción para el jefe de la campaña. Viktor no sabía si sentirse horrorizado o halagado por ello. Dado que era la única forma de conseguir dinero para los sueldos y proyectos era esa, prefería pensar que estaba halagado. En el lugar de grabación tenían un fondo de baldosa negra, paredes del mismo color y decorados de marmol y dorado. Al lado tenían un violoncello, violín, un piano de cola y otros instrumentos de viento a los que Viktor dijo no apenas vio. 

“Saquen esa horrible mesa llena de comida y pongan el piano en su lugar, el librero es pretencioso, sáquenlo, consigan una estatua de marmol, algo de estilo grecorromano”, recomendó al director de arte que se vio satisfecho con sus sugerencias.

“Maestro, apreciamos su preocupación, pero tenemos diseñadores que se encargan del decorado”, comentó el director de la campaña ante lo cual el ruso respondió.

“Imagino que los tienen, pero creo que el concepto de culto y sofisticado es una caricatura para ellos, esa cena luce como algo que cocinaría Hannibal Lecter”

Minako se aguantó la risa y observó como el tipo conversaba con los encargados del decorado que luego reorganizaron la escena.

“Podrías sentarte en ese sitial con una copa de vino, mirando hacia el piano...”, ordenó el fotógrafo y Viktor rechazó la copa y surgirió.

“O podría sentarme y tocar el cello y desde ahí me fotografías”

“Intentémoslo”, acordó el director de campaña y Viktor inició una lenta interpretación del Bolero de Ravel, con la imagen de Yuuri riéndose, Yuuri entre sus piernas de la misma forma en que el instrumento hacía peso, pero de una forma distinta, presionando su interior; los dedos de Viktor se movían sobre el mastil, masajeando las cuerdas, a veces cerrando los ojos, el arco danzando y rasgando para fabricar cada nota. El fotógrafo disparaba, el de iluminación movía el foco para darle un efecto claroscuro en que destacara el contraste entre el blanco de la camisa con el pantalón, entre la palidez del músico y la oscuridad de la madera del cello y del fondo negro. El resto se abandonó a la música y explotaron en aplausos al acabar.

“Creo que deberíamos ocupar la canción para el spot”, proclamó el director de la campaña publicitaria, “¿Crees que podrías grabar esta canción en un estudio y luego actuar su interpretación?”

“Por su puesto, pero eso es otro precio”, bromeó Viktor y así fue como logró no solo cambiar el concepto de la campaña, sino también acabar cobrando más de lo que establecía el trato inicial.

+0+0+0+0+0+

En menos de una semana ya habían afiches de Viktor en blanco y negro, con el color caoba del instrumento destacaba entre la escala de grises y el nombre del perfume en letras pequeñas. Phichit se quedó pasmado, no le había creído a su jefe que había logrado redirigir la campaña.

“Oye”, le dijo apenas llegó, tendiéndole el café recién hecho, “pensé que te harían posar en pelotas arriba de un piano, pero incluso se podría confundir con un afiche de un concierto de sinfónica”

“¿Viste?, te dije, le di la vuelta a eso, fui genial”

“¿Crees que extiendan la campaña?”

“No lo sé, depende de su impacto y de las ventas, Minako está ahora viendo una oferta de la revista Vogue que quiere que modele unos trajes junto a una tal Kiara... Clara, Deli algo”

“¿Cara Delevingne?”

“¡Esa!”

“¡¿Es en serio?!”

“Claro, ella es como famosa, ¿no?”

“Es una top model, en serio, ¿que has estado haciendo los últimos dos años?”

“Dirigiendo orquestas, ¿o no?, no seas pesado, estoy seguro que aceptaremos, pero estamos negociando un buen precio, digo, no soy un modelo, pero mi fama como maestro debiese contar de algo ¿no?”

+0+0+0+0+0+

@couturelife Vieron al modelo del perfume Finesse de #PacoRabanne? De donde salio ese Adonis? No me suena de ninguna pasarela

@Catwalker13 @couturelife tal vez #PacoRabanne quiere apostar por un nuevo modelo masculino, me parece precioso que lo hayan hecho posar con un violín

@Mozartswig Ese momento incómodo en que #Ravel y #PacoRabanne son TT juntos y nadie entiende nada

@ClassicalNutJob @Mozartswig es que el maestro Nikiforov estuvo en un comercial de #PacoRabanne tocando el Bolero de Ravel [link]

@Mozartswig @ClassicalNutJob OMG ES HERMOSO! Hasta me dan ganas de comprarlo

@couturelife @ClassicalNutJob @Mozartswig saben quien es el tipo del spot de #PacoRabanne cc:@Catwalker13

@ClassicalNutJob @couturelife @Catwalker13 es Viktor Nikiforov, director de la sinfónica de NY, maestro con los instrumentos de cuerda, la canción que toca es de Maurice Ravel, el Bolero

@Mozartswig y terminaré de acotar que eso que toca no es un violín, sino un violoncello @ClassicalNutJob @couturelife @Catwalker13

@couturelife ahí lo tienen chicas, ya saben a quien acosar y qué canción descargar de ringtone  
cita tweet: @ClassicalNutJob @couturelife @Catwalker13 es Viktor Nikiforov, director de la sinfónica de NY, maestro con los instrumentos de cuerda, la canción que toca es de Maurice Ravel, el Bolero

@KMossQueen @couturelife OMG ese hombre es demasiado hermoso y ahora me dices que de verdad es músico?? #PacoRabanne #Ivejustfoundmyhusband

@Mozartswig @KMossQueen No quiero matar tus ilusiones, pero el maestro Nikiforov es abiertamente gay 

@couturelife @KMossQueen es hermoso y perfecto y acabo de comprar mi entrada a su próximo concierto, porque verlo por detrás por dos horas mientras conduce me parece el mejor panorama de sábado

@Catwalker13 JAJAJA verlo por detrás por dos horas!! donde me apunto  
Cita tweet: @couturelife @KMossQueen es hermoso y perfecto y acabo de comprar mi entrada a su próximo concierto, porque verlo por detrás por dos horas mientras conduce me parece el mejor panorama de sábado

@ravelismycopilot Me estás jodiendo que se agotaron las entradas al concierto de navidad solo por lo de #PacoRabanne

@Mozartswig @ravelismycopilot el olor a estrógenos es tan fuerte que se dice que Maurice ha resucitado #Ravel #PacoRabanne

Minako se rió mirando los tweets populares del HT #PacoRabanne, pero luego al confirmar que efectivamente no quedaban entradas vio la oportunidad y consultó al conductor si era posible programar otro concierto más, antes del año nuevo en que tocaran un compilado de lo mejor de la temporada. El dinero no estaba de más así que lo hicieron y publicaron las noticias el mismo día en el portal web del Music Hall. 

El HT #ViktorNikiforovsBehindsLive se volvió viral.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Yuuri atravesó corriendo, retrasado, los pasillos del Music Hall. Una larga fila de músicos alistaban sus instrumentos; muchos de ellos tenían sus lugares asegurados por un contrato y la audición era solo para designar sus roles dentro de la orquesta, si volvían a ser los primeros en su sección o bajaban en jerarquía, aún así, su audición era más que nada protocolar ya que esa decisión se basaba más en su desempeño por toda la temporada que en lo que hicieran en ese momento. Otros tantos, no obstante, eran nuevos y buscaban abrirse una oportunidad dentro de la orquesta, Viktor había anunciado que agregaría uno por sección y la mayoría como suplentes de media jornada, aún así el entusiasmo era patente. Muchos de los contratados y los postulantes miraban a Yuuri con simpatía o recelo, sabiendo que tenía su lugar asegurado dentro, aún así los nervios estaban allí y le dijo a sus ex compañeros que haría su mejor esfuerzo para poder estar con ellos un tiempo más.

Cuando llegó su turno, pudo ver el biombo blanco en el oscuro escenario, Phichit le dijo a Viktor que era otro violinista y Yuuri, sin ver nada, tuvo que imaginar la forma en que el ruso se acomodaba con los ojos cerrados para escuchar la música. Yuuri extendió la sábana con la partitura a todo lo largo del atril y comenzaron las primeras notas (1). Agarró confianza al notar lo bien que iba y se entregó a la interpretación. Pensó que esa debía ser su mejor actuación, de eso dependía no solo su futuro laboral, sino su carrera como músico, su estadía junto a Viktor. Pensó en él mientras su arco se movía veritiginosamente por las cuerdas en arpegios y vibratos, bajando la intensidad pero a veces clavando un estacato. No notó a sus compañeros de orquesta arremolinándose en la oscuridad de los costados del escenario para observarlo. 

Sara pudo notar que no miraba las partituras, que Yuuri sin querer había comenzado a mecerse al ritmo de su propia melodía, que el ritmo nuevamente era personal y aunque inconfundiblemente era la Toccata y Fuga de Bach, había encontrado la manera de hacerla suya de forma que no había duda, con o sin biombo que Viktor no notara que el músico labrando esas notas era Yuuri. Pensar que ella se había reído del conductor cuando este le había asegurado que él sabría reconocer al japonés aun en el anonimato. 

Pero Yuuri no sabe nada de certezas; él ha sabido de esfuerzo, de autosabotaje, de fracasos, de tener que trabajar el doble por todo siempre. Por eso tocó pensando en Viktor, en su influencia cuando pequeño; en cómo siempre durante sus primeros pasos al violín tocaba con Viktor de fondo y hacía duetos con él; en cómo el ruso lo había impresionado al elegirlo y cómo cada vez que lo elegía para algo él no podía salir de su asombro. Yuuri hizo sus arpegios pensando en cómo el Viktor de la vida real era tan humano y distinto al de sus fantasías, en las tardes en que discutían hasta la jaqueca, los ensayos, en las largas horas en que sus dedos llegaban a sangrar... en sus besos, en lo terrible que era desearlo tanto y saber que no podía dejárselo para sí, en que si quería crecer como músico debía eventualmente dejar ese refugio bajo las alas de Viktor y volar.

Finalmente sale del escenario, el aplauso solitario de Sara lo recibe, unos abrazos y todos diciendo que con esa interpretación todas las contrataciones de la sección de cuerdas peligraban. Era una broma, pero sabía que el elogio tras ello era sincero, así que pensó en tranquilizarse e irse a casa a esperar el resultado con la serenidad de quien entregó el almar intentándolo. No obstante, Phichit le pidió que esperase a Viktor porque quería hablar con él.

Yuuri espero en el despacho del conductor, dormitando en su silla y sobresaltándose al verlo entrar. Viktor se veía cansado aunque contento.

“¿Tienes ya todo listo?”

“Sí, fue duro... escuchar tanta gente, tantas piezas, por tantas horas”

“¿Al menos escuchaste buena música?”

“Oh, eso sí, muy buena, en especial algunas, tu Toccata y Fuga, por ejemplo...”, Yuuri se sonrió sorprendido y complacido de haber sido descubierto, “Dios, se me pusieron los pelos de punta, en el momento que empezaron los arpegios supe que eras tú, tienes una firma personal al tocar que es inconfundible, para mi al menos...”

“Ya veo...”

“Aún así debo ser objetivo, y bueno estaban Sara, Micky, Cheng y ese otro tipo... Legkow, bueno...”

Yuuri comenzó a temer lo peor y fue confirmado.

“No puedo incluirte en la sección de cuerdas por esta temporada, fuiste bueno, pero otros fueron mejores y... debo velar por la orquesta”

“¿Cheng y Legkow?”, Yuuri normalmente era un atado de nervios, tenía cero fe en sí mismo, pero había dejado el alma en su audición y los otros dos que Viktor mencionó con suerte tocaron unos minuetos con recta prolijidad.

“Pero no te dejaremos desamparado, con Minako estamos armando un proyecto de orquesta juvenil, en que pueden entrar chicos de 10 a 18 años, como una forma de forjar el futuro de la orquesta y estábamos pensando que tú podías ser el encargado de eso, aprovechando que eres buen profesor, que te entiendes con los niños, trabajaríamos codo a codo armando los repertorios, ¿qué te parece?...”

“Es inesperado...” se escucha decir el japonés, sin estar realmente allí. La idea de no poder tocar, de ser un asistente nuevamente, le producen una amargura mayor de la que esperaba. El creía que bastaba con practicar sin parar y mostrarle su alma a Viktor para que este supiera lo importante que era para él estar ahí. De alguna forma pensó que hacer las cosas con esfuerzo sería suficiente.

“Creo que no puedo aceptarlo”, dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y tomó el estuche de su violín con la intención de salir antes de que lo vieran llorar.

“Oye, espera, serías una especie de subjefe, la paga es buena... Yuuri, ¿te sientes bien?”

“No, pero lo estaré”, se estaba yendo, se tenía que ir rápido. Viktor se estaba acercando y Yuuri no podía lidiar con su proximidad en ese momento.

“¿Quieres hablar de ello o quieres que llame a Phichit?”

“Quiero que me dejes irme”

“No te puedo dejar ir así”

“Ya me dejaste ir”, dijo sin pensarlo.

“Yuuri... no es así, como músico tal vez, pero te quiero en nuestra familia”

“¿Podrías habérmelo consultado antes no? ¿no pensaste tal vez que lo que más quería era tocar?”, Viktor escuchó perplejo, “Dime lo que quieras, sé que no soy el mejor violinista de Nueva York, sé que probablemente Sara o, Michele sean mejores, tal vez incluso esos dos que elejiste, pero preferiría la verdad” 

“Te estoy diciendo la verdad”, Titubeó Viktor, ni siquiera podía defender su postura sin que se le notara.

“No, la verdad es que me dejaste fuera de la orquesta para meterme en tu nuevo proyecto y tenerme atado a ti, porque creíste que lo que pasó entre nosotros te daba derecho sobre mí, porque eres un niño caprichoso y no puedes soportar la idea de que tenga una vida propia”

Viktor se resintió por sus palabras, apartándose. 

“Pero Yuuri, trabajaremos juntos, ¿no es eso lo que querías?”

“Sí, pero no como tu sirviente, quería tocar bajo tu dirección” 

“Te puedo dar solos...” 

“Antes me dabas solos, como si fuera un favor, porque querías darme la oportunidad de probarme a mi mismo, ahora quiero más que eso, me hiciste darme cuenta que podía tener más que solos por lástima, tú me dijiste que confiara en mis capacidades, que era bueno, no puedes darme alas y después prohibirme volar”

“No se trata de eso, quiero trabajar contigo, pero de otra forma, te quiero, sé que eres talentoso, pero...”, Viktor no quiso decirlo, pero sí. Yuuri como miembro de la orquesta estaba más con el resto que con él. Extrañaba al Yuuri que estaba tras bambalinas con él planeando, ensayando, asistiéndole. Tal vez sí estaba siendo algo egoísta. “Yuuri...”

El violinista no se quedó a oír más explicaciones. Él había entregado a Viktor partes de él que nunca pensó que compartiría con nadie; se había expuesto a él de una forma íntima y había pensando que Viktor sabría estar allí, en la parte más sensible de su ser sin hacerle daño, ¿es que no se daba cuenta? Yuuri solo quería que al abrirse, Viktor lo encontrara en el camino, como un igual.

Pasó por la oficina de Minako intentando aguantar el ataque de ansiedad, solo le dijo, sin mayores explicaciones que ya que Sara había vuelto, él no tenía que cerrar la temporada con el resto, y que le mandara el cheque con lo que se le debía hasta la fecha. La directora no se molestó en seguir a su ex alumno en ese estado, pero sí corrió a la oficina de Viktor a pedir explicaciones.

“Yuuri renunció al resto de la temporada ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?”

“¿Qué?”

“No te hagas, Nikiforov, me hice la tonta con el rollo que tenían porque confié en que no le harías daño, que no interferiría con el desempeño de la orquesta, pero me temo que la he cagado al confiarme”

“Necesito hablar con él...”

“No, Plisetsky se lo llevó, ¡Plisetsky! Phichit está llamando a los músicos seleccionados para que vengan a hacer sus trámites de afiliación y tú lo que harás es tomar una debida distancia y por favor hacer tu trabajo pensando con la cabeza y no con ese sentimentalismo de niño de cinco años que has estado teniendo... yo iré a lo de Yuuri más tarde, más te vale que no me de una excusa para matarte...”

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Cuando se abrió la puerta del departamento, Otabek se sorprendió al ver llegar a Yuuri de la mano de su Yuri; el ruso le hizo un seña desde la puerta, que indicaba que “ahora no” y se metió con Yuuri a su habitación. Becka miró sorprendido, pero tomó su viola y se concentró en ensayar. 

El japonés se sentó sobre su cama y Yuri miró el cuarto perfectamente ordenado, tan diferente al de Becka; algunos afiches de músicos y compositores adornaban la pared y, por supuesto, un afiche de Viktor Nikiforov tocando el violín como solista en Rusia. 

“Ahora puedes decirme qué pasó”, preguntó, ignorando que el culpable lo miraba impreso desde la pared.

“Me dejó fuera de la orquesta”, contesto Yuuri, aunque por supuesto, eso no era todo. Igualmente, Yuri no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, incluso agachándose frente al japonés buscando una explicación.

“¿Cómo?”

“Que ya no tocaré con ustedes, pero no te preocupes, tengo trabajo en el conservatorio y ahorré bastante...”

“No, Katsudon, qué mierda... ¿seleccionó a otro?”

“Sí, a uno chino y otro ruso... o algo así?”

“¿En serio?, oye... no estuvieron taaan bien”

“Da igual”

“No da igual, creo que te debe mucho más que dejarte fuera de la orquesta después de todo lo que hiciste por él, ¿además no se supone que están juntos?”

“Eso fue un rollo”, contestó el violinista con frialdad.

“¿Lo fue para tí?”

“No importa lo que haya sido para mi, para él fue un rollo y por eso no le cuesta hacer lo que hace”, Yuuri suspiró buscando contenerse y explicó, “Quería que fuera su asistente, otro tipo de asistente, que dejara de tocar para trabajar con él en otra cosa y no entiendo, él sabe que lo que me gusta es tocar, aunque me de miedo el escenario... pero no le importa, no le importo”

Eso parecía desde fuera, pero no calzaba. El Viktor Nikiforov que se veía suspirando, buscando al violinista con la mirada, tomando su mano ‘disimuladamente’, no calzaba con este que había dejado a Yuuri fuera de la orquesta. 

“Imagino que será difícil verlo en los ensayos y presentaciones que quedan”

“No iré”

Yuri le observó perplejo.

“Se acabó la temporada para mi, Sara me cubrirá”

“¿En serio quieres eso?”

“No, pero entre eso y seguir sabiendo que son los últimos días... es mejor así”

Yuri asintió, deseando ser más expresivo y puso una mano en el hombro del violinista antes de alejarse de él. 

“Voy a ver a Becka, haremos de cenar, ¿te traigo algo cuando esté listo?”

“No tengo hambre”

“¡Tonterías, los cerdos siempre tienen hambre!”, exclamó con un tono pesado, pero Yuuri se sonrió igualmente y contestó.

“Ok, un poco”

“Eso pensé y... no sé creo que deberías tomarte este tiempo extra para pensar en un proyecto, armar un ensamblaje de cuerdas por ti mismo, componer, tratar de hacer algo que no involucre al idiota ese”, propuso el adolescente y Yuuri asintió, como un niño que escucha una recomendación de un experto; lo que era absurdo, porque el adulto allí era él, pero claramente los adultos del grupo estaban fallando en serlo.

Cuando Yuri salió de la habitación, el japonés quedó mirando la puerta pensando en que tal vez todo lo que había ganado en el año compensaba lo que había perdido.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Un cierre con sabor a ausencia

Nueva York- Lo que estábamos esperando ha llegado y con el concierto de año nuevo, se ha dado fin a la temporada 2016 de la Orquesta sinfónica de Nueva York. Como todos sabemos este concierto fue programado a últimas horas empujado por la fama que ganó el Maestro gracias a la campaña de Paco Rabanne (ver Link) y también para cubrir los problemas financieros que tiene la institución y que fueron sacados a la luz por los mismos músicos hace unos meses (Ver Link). Era de esperarse por tanto un concierto de éxitos repetidos; lo que no esperábamos era el cambio de formación.

Como es sabido, Sara Crispino salió por gran parte de la temporada siendo cubierta - de forma brillante - por Yuuri Katsuki, por ello esperábamos en ese cierre de año contar con la presencia de este último o tal vez de ambos, considerando la recuperación y regreso de quien ha sido la violinista principal. Lo que no esperábamos era el repentino regreso y reemplazo absoluto. Sin desmerecer a Crispino, ella es por supuesto una de las violinistas más brillantes de la escena clásica actual, pero la sinergia que Katsuki y el maestro Nikiforov han construido en un semestre no puede ser cubierta con ensayos de una semana, como quedó demostrado anoche.  
Se extrañaron los graciosos arpegios, pausas y florituras que tan bien llevaba el nipón al lado de nuestro conductor. Las mismas interpretaciones que en el año sonaron redescubiertas con ese estilo jovial de Katsuki, anoche retomaron ese preciosismo academicista de una intérprete que sigue bajo la evidente influencia del maestro Feltsman. No obstante no seremos injustos, lo de anoche fue musicalmente un gran concierto, la orquesta de Nueva York no ha decepcionado y quienes escucharon ese listado maestro de Mozart, Ravel, Debussy, Grieg, Wagner, etc., estarán de acuerdo que solo una gran orquesta puede desentrañar todos esos estilos en el orden exacto para contarnos una historia. Aún así nos queda preguntarnos, ¿Ha sido realmente un cierre de temporada esta interpretación tan distinta de las otras anteriores? ¿O se trata acaso de una muestra de lo que será un año nuevo sin la dupla Katsuki-Nikoforov?

No nos atrevemos a especular sobre será mejor o peor, solo podemos intuir que, conociendo al Maestro, será algo que podría sorprendernos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)La audición de Yuuri la pueden escuchar en youtube buscando J. S. Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D minor, BWV 565 (arr. for Violin solo)


	12. Stammi Vicino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri miró perplejo las entradas que habían llegado en el sobre por parte de Minako.
> 
> Una para Otabek y otra para él. Era entendible que Beka fuera, Yuri estaba allí tocando después de todo. Lo que no comprendía era por qué le enviaban una entrada a un concierto compuesto y dirigido por Viktor Nikiforov cuando a esas alturas todos en la escena musical debían saber que no se hablaban.
> 
> Sres. Otabek Altin y Yuuri Katsuki:
> 
> La Orquesta sinfónica de Nueva York tiene el agrado de invitarles al estreno del concierto de canto lírico de la ópera inédita “Stammi Vicino”, compuesta por el maestro Viktor Nikiforov y protagonizada por Yang mi Seoung y Dmitri Nazarov.

12.Stammi Vicimo

La casa del maestro Feltsman era como un oasis de distinción en medio del barrio sur de la ciudad; Yuuri había ya memorizado el trayecto en autobus de todas las veces que había estado allí en las últimas semanas. Con sus llaves, abrió el portón que daba a la calle y tomó el antiguo ascensor. Por educación a veces golpeaba la puerta, pero en ocasiones, cuando el piano sonaba, para no interrumpir, entraba y se sentaba a escuchar. 

Ya habían pasado tres meses fuera de la orquesta, el recuerdo de Viktor y su traición dolía como el primer día, pero al menos en ese momento tenía un plan. El día que renunció a la orquesta se había ido a sentar por horas al Riverbank Park, mirando el río y sintiendo pena por sí mismo, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y se dio cuenta que al día siguiente, aparte de las clases en el conservatorio, no tendría nada que hacer y debía volver a buscarse un trabajo remunerado que le ayudara a seguir pagando la renta. Siempre podía pedir trabajo como profesor en otras escuelas o buscar en otra orquesta un plaza como violinista aprovechando su nueva experiencia, pero esa era la opción que menos le apetecía de momento. 

Miró sus contactos pensando a quien podía pedir ayuda para conseguir trabajo en otra escuela, entonces cayó con el número del maestro Feltsman. Lo miró sopesando sus posibilidades, ¿sería un atrevimiento? Después de lo sucedido con Viktor, probablemente quien había sido su maestro no querría tener nada que ver con él.

Pero eso debía averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Si Yuuri hubiese conocido al maestro Feltsman en ese entonces, habría sabido que al viejo conductor le tenían harto las tonterías de su pupilo y que por tanto no apoyaría incondicionalmente a Viktor solo por el cariño que los unía. Yuuri de a poco se fue acostumbrando al carácter huraño, a los gritos y gestos hoscos del maestro y a darse cuenta de cuando una reprimenda moderada era un cumplido.

Esa tarde Yuuri llegó y se paró a unos metros del piano. 

“Esa es nueva”, comentó sonriendo y Yakov le indicó con la mano que se acercara.

“Llevo dos semanas trabajando en ella y me falta darle un climax”

“Oh... suena bien hasta ahora”

“Toma la batuta e intenta dirigirla”

“Eh... no... es que...”

“¡Yura!”

El japonés no se hizo esperar y agarró la batuta color caoba que el maestro le dado desde que iniciaron sus tutorías al enterarse que no tenía ninguna. Yuuri le dijo que podía comprarse una, pero el ruso había insistido en que esta debía provenir de regalo de su maestro. 

Yuuri intentó ignorar la existencia batuta con mango azul que estaba tirada en el fondo de un cajón de su closet.

La batuta que le había regalado el maestro Feltsman era levemente más pesada y eso incitaba un movimiento distinto de muñeca que personalmente le parecía más elegante. La batuta de mango azul era tan liviana que no le daba un contrapeso a su mano y esta se movía demasiado desordenada...

El joven músico hojeó la partitura rápidamente y miró al maestro con nerviosismo.

“Piensas darme una pista para iniciar o tengo que dártela yo”  
“Eh...”

“¿Quién es el conductor?”

“Técnicamente usted es...”

“¡Ahora!”

La batuta se levantó y el primer acordé de piano entró seguido por una oleada de notas. Yuuri siguió con la vista las líneas de acordes y con su mano iba imprimiendo el ritmo e intensidad dando algunos vistazos a Yakov que concentrado seguía sus movimientos. Al finalizar el primer movimiento el maestro acotó.

“No se me había ocurrido hacer que comenzara de piano a fortísimo en la parte en que las notas subían de tono”

“Oh, lo siento, pensé que como había una subida un re mayor, hasta uno dos escalas más arriba, estaría bien si iba in crecendo...”

“No te disculpes, es tu visión, es distinta a la mía, ¡Debes ser más seguro de tí, Katsuki!”

Yuuri rascó su cabeza avergonzado, no obstante, él mismo propuso. “¿Podemos ir una vez más?, tuve otra idea...”

Las diferencias entre Yuuri y Viktor eran evidentes para el maestro Feltsman. Donde Viktor era creído y demasiado seguro incluso cuando se estaba equivocando; Yuuri era temeroso y siempre estaba autocriticándose. Viktor siempre tuvo clara su meta: ser director de las sinfónicas más importantes del mundo y componer una obra basta que pasara a la historia. Yuuri apenas podía creerse que era un músico profesional, por tanto aunque tuviese el talento y los deseos de dirigir y componer, no escalaría mucho sino empezaba a decirse a sí mismo dónde exactamente quería llegar. 

Había una contradicción en esa cabeza tan soñadora y con tanto miedo a soñar. 

No sabía con detalles lo que había llevado al quiebre de Viktor con Yuuri, pero suponía que tenía que ver con sus formas contrarias de sentir, lo cual era triste. No quería para ambos la vida solitaria que él llevaba a sus más de setenta años; simplemente llegaba un momento en que la música ya no era suficiente.

“Creo que si por ahora no estás seguro de seguir el postgrado en conducción, sería bueno que siguieras practicando con tu ensamblaje de cuerdas”, sugirió Yakov cuando Yuuri se iba, después de tres horas de práctica guiada.

“Nos dieron un trabajo, grabar un soundtrack en el estudio Orfeous”

“Muy bien, ¿ves?, de a poco se van dando las cosas...”

Yuuri iba a practicar con Yakov dos o tres veces a la semana; hacía clases todos los días tres horas en el conservatorio y otro instituto de música moderna, luego ensayaba con su ensamblaje de siete a nueve de la noche. Minami a veces tenía problemas con ese horario, entonces Yuuri lo iba a dejar a su casa para que no anduviera solo en la noche. El resto del equipo era Otabek y otros tres estudiantes que tocaban violoncello. 

A veces salía con Phichit, Yuri y Otabek; en ocasiones veía a sus compañeros de la orquesta. La mayoría era prudente y no hablaba de Viktor cuando estaban con él; casualmente se había enterado de que el conductor era muy cercano ahora con Sara. Esperable, tratándose del primer violín y jefa de la sección de cuerdas. Tal vez por lo mismo lo mejor era mantener solo un mínimo contacto cordial con ella.

0+0+0+0+0+0

Luego de levantarse, ducharse, aplicarse sus tratamientos faciales, pasear a Makkachin y tomar desayuno en una cafetería; Viktor Nikiforov se encaminó al Musik Hall donde lo esperaba Minako para tener una reunión con los representantes de Paco Rabanne. En esa instancia se tramitó el contrato de otro comercial y un catálogo de trajes vestir. Luego de eso corrió a su despacho donde la primer violinista, Sara Crispino, esperaba haciendo anotaciones en partituras que el maestro había escrito en días previos.

“Esto hubiese sido tan fácil si hubieras escrito esto en Ruso o en Francés... ¿por qué en italiano?” se quejó ella. 

“Por la magia de Puccini”, volvió a contestar Viktor, como lo había hecho la vez que le pidió a Sara ser la editora de las letras de sus composiciones. 

“Sé que hay contenido implícito en eso del cual no participo, así que si no me darás explicaciones al menos podrías apresurarte y terminar el resto de la obra, cuando tengas las melodías terminadas, podremos pasarle a la orquesta las partituras... y aún no terminas el casting de cantantes”

“Ya sé... ya sé”, Viktor puso el mismo tono que cuando contestaba a su madre o a Yakov. Estuvo dos horas escribiendo, sintiendo que estaba en un punto muerto. Tal vez debería construir otro repertorio de apertura como le recomendaron Minako y Phichit. Abrió un archivo en su laptop y tomó apuntes sobre qué compositores no había considerado anteriormente. Eligió algunas canciones de Stravinsky, Shostakóvich, Purcell y Clara Schumann para presentar ideas de al menos dos meses de conciertos. 

“Creo que lo aplazaremos para Mayo al menos...”, declaró en su despacho Viktor ante la mirada comprensiva de Sara.

“Era imposible estrenar en febrero, Jefazo”

Viktor no quiso pensar entonces en todo lo que podría significar terminar una obra de esa envergadura en tres meses, solo sabía que debía terminarla o sino todos sus errores y su dolor sería en vano. 

Debía terminar y darle un sentido a la ausencia de Yuuri.

+0+0+0+0  
El cumpleaños número dieciocho de Yuuri Plisetsky coincidió con el segundo concierto de la temporada, lo que llevó a que casi todos los músicos de la orquesta llegaran a la casa de Beka y Phichit a celebrar. Yuuri hubiese querido decir que no estaba de humor para fiestas; había estado trabajando mucho con su grupo de ensamblaje y luego bajo el yugo de Yakov que le estaba exigiendo originalidad incluso para mover la batuta. No obstante, hubiese sido un desaire para Yuri con quien últimamente había estado llevándose bien.

Haciéndose el ánimo, entró a su departamento, de momento atestado de gente, saludando de camino a quienes conocía. Golpeó su habitación para asegurarse que nadie estaba allí y pudo dejar sus cosas allí y sentarse para darse el ánimo de volver a salir. Una vez fuera buscó al festejado dándole un abrazo muy breve y prometiéndole pasarle su regalo cuando hubiera menos gente. Se sentó a mirar a los más jóvenes que jugaban a la ruleta, se tomó una cerveza y salió a tomar aire y buscar tranquilidad a la escalera de incendios. No esperó encontrar a Viktor y Sara discutiendo.

“... no tiene fuerza, le falta un aria, vas a tener que hacerte el ánimo de meter una...”

La italiana pudo notar como Viktor miraba al frente, a través de ella, ni siquiera debía voltearse para saber donde tenía puestos los ojos. Fueron apenas segundos, al dar vuelta su cabeza, fue testigo del cruce de miradas entre el japonés y el ruso. No se dijeron nada, pero hubo un mudo reproche. El rostro de reprobación de Yuuri estremeció a Viktor hasta los tuétanos dejándolo indefenso y cautivo de esos ojos marrones. Pronunció el nombre de su captor como una plegaria. Yuuri se volteó fríamente y entró al departamento. Sara sostuvo a Viktor para impedir un escándalo mayor y fue testigo de las lágrimas silenciosas que se asomaron sin pudor.

“Te dije que no debiste venir”

“Lo necesitaba...” murmuró Viktor con la garganta contraída por la emoción.

El aria comenzó a sonar en su cabeza vertiginosamente, mucho más rápido de lo que sus manos eran capaz de escribirla. 

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Era una desgracia que el perfume de Viktor fuera tan popular; su rostro estaba estampado en muchos edificios y a veces al reproducir videos en youtube, el video publicitario era el aviso de Paco Rabanne y eso era molesto. Era muy difícil olvidar a una persona que parecía estar estampada en cada confín del universo. 

Tal vez un poco exagerado decir universo. No obstante, Yuuri así lo sentía, pues a veces cerraba los ojos y los recuerdos lo asaltaban terriblemente sin importar que estuviera tratando de concentrarse en sus nuevos objetivos. Ensayar con Yakov tampoco ayudaba mucho; estando ahí bajo la benevolente presión del maestro ruso, le permitía a Yuuri entender que gran parte de la genialidad de Viktor se debían a la genialidad y tezón de quien en ese momento era su mentor.

Más por torturarse que por curiosidad intelectual, a veces leía las columnas con las críticas de los especialistas de los conciertos de Viktor. Aún se resentía su ausencia- lo que le hacía sentir orgulloso- pero se destacaba la nueva dinámica que iba naciendo entre el maestro Nikiforov y Crispino. Se anunciaba que había una sorpresa programada para Junio y que lo único que se sabía de momento es que era música lírica y que eran piezas originales. 

Yuuri intentaba no pensar en eso; había estado viviendo felizmente sin vida amorosa, solo concentrado en su música por más de veintitrés años y por tanto podía seguir viviendo así

(Los besos de Viktor, sin embargo, estaban resonando aún en su piel de forma constante, ensordeciendo sus sentidos como una melodía sin fin).

Estaba bien. 

Lo estaría.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Viktor leyó las últimas letras que Sara había editado y se sonrió ampliamente.

“Suena mejor ¿no?”, preguntó ella.

“Es estremecedor”, opinó Viktor asombrado.

“Siempre lo fue, pero la palabra que escogiste no estaba bien y ahora suena más esperanzador”

“Ora sonno pronto...”, repitió Viktor.

“Ahora pásales esto a los cantantes antes de que les de una embolia por no tener la canción final ya ensayada”, recomendó la violinista parándose.

“Falta muy poco”, comentó el ruso mirando el calendario sobre su escritorio. Había estado marcando los días en una cuenta regresiva. “¿Crees que venga?”

“No lo sé...”, porque dada la ley del hielo por parte del japonés hacia Viktor y, por extensión, hacia ella, le era difícil adivinar si eso significaría que ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad a la primera ópera del maestro como compositor. Tenía la certeza al menos que, como todo mundo sabía, Yuuri admiraba terriblementa a Viktor como músico y tal vez eso fuese aliciente para que se tragara el rencor y fuese a verlos. “Espero que sí”, le sonrió ella para darle confianza antes de salir.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Yuuri miró perplejo las entradas que habían llegado en el sobre por parte de Minako.

Una para Otabek y otra para él. Era entendible que Beka fuera, Yuri estaba allí tocando después de todo. Lo que no comprendía era por qué le enviaban una entrada a un concierto compuesto y dirigido por Viktor Nikiforov cuando a esas alturas todos en la escena musical debían saber que no se hablaban.

Sres. Otabek Altin y Yuuri Katsuki:

La Orquesta sinfónica de Nueva York tiene el agrado de invitarles al estreno del concierto de canto lírico de la ópera inédita “Stammi Vicino”, compuesta por el maestro Viktor Nikiforov y protagonizada por Yang mi Seoung y Dmitri Nazarov.

La decisión lo tuvo dividido por más de una semana, en que conducía distraído y enseñaba en modo automático. Sabía que no contestar era incluso más grosero que decir que no, porque al menos podría darle su entrada a otra persona y llamar informando de aquello. Sabía que internamente tenía problemas para decir que no. Más allá de su resentimiento en su interior aún estaba ese fanboy que admiraba profundamente a Viktor Nikiforov y que deseaba con toda su alma asistir a la primera ópera compuesta por el ruso.

Esa lucha lo acompañó por una semana más en que no pudo tomar la resolución de llamar para confirmar declinar la invitación e incluso hasta unas horas antes seguía debatiéndose, hasta que casi por instinto se puso su traje y corbatín para subirse a tren subterráneo que lo acercaría al teatro donde cortaron su ticket y lo acomodaron en uno de los balcones preferenciales. 

Viktor subió al escenario con una chaqueta color magenta, camisa desabotonada cerca del cuello, saludó al público, principesco, apolíneo y Yuuri lo sintió demasiado celestial y lejano hasta que los ojos gélidos se fijaron en él exponiendo una emoción cruda que el japonés no supo enfrentar, bajando la cabeza hacia su programa. Los aplausos se fueron mitigando hasta que hubo un silencio solemne que indicaba que el telón se levantaba, junto con los primeros acordes.

Una apertura de vientos y cuerdas iba creciendo hasta que explotó un violín, luego un puente incluía un puente de una melodía muy semejante a Eros y Agape hasta que se disolvió en una triste y lenta melodía. La overtura duró alrededor de siete minutos; en ella se expuso una ciudad oriental, probablemente china, con personas del pueblo y otras de ambiente palaciego que caminaban grácil y alegremente. En eso un armazón que imitaba la proa de un barco se iba metiendo al escenario y dentro de él, un hombre europeo que exudaba confianza se paraba en lo alto mirando hacia la tierra. La música cesó de pronto en fortísimo, dejando a la audiencia agitada y esperando por más. 

El programa no es solo un listado de canciones sino que tiene las letras de las mismas, por lo que Yuuri puede leer rápidamente y captar, dando golpes visuales entre la hoja y el escenario, que el recién llegado es un extranjero en el reino que busca coleccionar bellezas exóticas, las doncellas del pueblo caen rendidas ante sus encantos y carácter, pero el se queda fijo mirando a una joven de aspecto recatado y elegante. La soprano de origen koreano logra fascinar a la audiencia con una voz suave y angelical en la que predica no sentir interés por nadie, no comprender el amor y estar aburrida de hacer siempre lo mismo en el pueblo.

En la canción siguiente hay un intento de acercamiento entre el galán extranjero identificado como el señor Andrei Reznikov y ella, Akame. La actitud de ella se vuelve desdeñosa cuando descubre que Reznikov coquetea con todas las chicas de la corte por lo que ella canta que no será una copa más en su festín.

El primer acto acaba allí y luego comienza la persecución de Andrei a Akame que lo ignora o desprecia. Actitud que cambia en la fiesta del palacio en que ella, con un vestido negro y rojo, baila en el centro una danza casi erótica, aunque al mismo tiempo muy pudorosa. Andrei la busca y ella lo empuja intentando resistirse hasta que él la doblega y se funden en un abrazo. Se nota que la canción de Eros está de base, creando un interesante juego de en el duo del tenor y la soprano.

Luego viene una canción por gente del palacio que especulan que Andrei y Akame pasan mucho tiempo juntos en unas semanas; ella parece contenta y cada vez más abierta a los avances de él que en un principio halaga lo inalcanzable que ella es, pero una vez que se acostumbra a la dulzura de ella sus ojos comienzan a mirar a otras. Al final de la canción ella lo sorprende besando la mano de otra y huye. Vuelve a entrar cantando una canción lúgubre en que proclama que al hacerse alcanzable la han arrojado al subsuelo, pero que se levantará y cuando lo haga lo mirará hacia abajo.

El tercer acto comienza con Akame ignorando la presencia de Andrei en las fiestas de la corte y paseándose luego del brazo con otro muchacho. El coro que compone la corte canta los rumores de que se viene un negocio y un trato, que el amor es una ilusión y la vida se negocia con anillos y papeles firmados. Andrei la mira de lejos y entiende que la extraña e intenta acercarse a ella, pero nunca puede aproximarse, hay demasiada gente o nadie le dice donde está. Cuando por fin logra saber donde encontrarla resulta ser la fiesta de compromiso de ella y un comerciante indio. 

En un momento se quedan solos y él intenta hablarle, ella lo calla y le reprocha el buscarla solo cuando ella es inaccesible, que ya no le importan sus palabras falsas, elogia a Yasin, su prometido como su futuro esplendor de riqueza y seguridad, trata a Andrei de vagabundo y entonces él comienza su aria. Se titula Stammi vicino y en ella, Reznikov reconoce sus sentimientos por ella y le ruega que se quede con él, que no se vaya, que tiene miedo de perderla.

Yuuri desde el palco puede reconcoer en esa cancion las palabras de Viktor. ¿No le da vergüenza acaso? ¿Solo para él es obvio que Akame es él y Andrei es Viktor? Si antes habían rumores, después de esto las hienas de la crítica se harán un festín. Aún así, no puede enfadarse como sabe que debería, porque la música es hermosa y la historia hasta el momento lo tiene atrapado, como a toda la audiencia que en los pocos minutos de receso no puede más que especular sobre que pasará con los amantes.

(Yuuri se regodea cuando escucha a algunos decir que Reznikov merece que Akame se quede con Yasin y Andrei termine con su corazón roto).

Al levantarse el telón, se ve a Reznikov caminando mientras mira al palacio y llama a Akame; Yasín y dos de sus hombres lo ven y lo amenazan, comienza una discusión en que finalmente agarran a Andrei y lo obligan a irse bajo amenaza. En la escena siguiente entra el padre de Akame y junto con Yasín, celebran el cierre del trato entre ambas familias. En su cuarto, después, Akame lamenta que el destino de las mujeres de su clase sea ser monedas de intercambio contractual, cuando finalmente se resigna a su destino, escucha de parte de algunos empleados que el barco del señor Reznikov vuelve a Rusia y entonces ella se derrumba sobre su cama.

En medio de campanas de iglesia las personas celebran, hay una canción de los invitados de la boda que celebran la vida y el amor; Akame es vestida por sus doncellas mientras canta canta tristemente por la ida de Reznikov preguntándose si será capaz de seguir cargando las piedras que ella misma puso sobre su espalda. Mientras, en la otra parte del escenario se ven dos hombres cargando cajas al casquete del barco. Andrei sube al barco en el momento que se escuchan más campanadas y luego hay silencio. Las luces se apagan. El único foco se posa sobre él con una luz tenue, baja la cabeza asumiendo que Akame está casada y entonces una versión más lenta del aria suena

 

Siento una voz llorando a la distancia,   
acaso tu también has sido abandonada  
Ven, termina rápido este caliz de vino  
comienzo a prepararme, ahora haz silencio...

Una nueva luz se enciende y enfoca a Akame que se viene acercando con un traje de novia tradicional chino caminando lentamente hacia él y juntos siguen con el resto de la canción.

Quédate a mi lado, no te vayas  
que tengo miedo de perderte...

Se fueron acercando, se abrazaron en medio del escenario en el puente instrumental y luego tomados de las manos ella canta.

Partimos juntos

Y él la conduce hacia el barco.

Ahora estamos listos. 

Las luces se apagan y entonces se vuelven a encender y los cantantes desde el medio del escenario hacen una reverencia. El público estalla en aplausos y el tenor, Dmitri baja a buscar a Viktor que está en el sector de los músicos. El conductor toma la mano de Sara y la lleva con él al escenario donde son recibidos con una ovación. Yuuri no se ha dado cuenta, al estar de pie aplaudiendo con fuerza, pero ha roto en llanto mientras su mirada se pierde en la figura principezca de Viktor que abre sus brazos desde el escenario. Beka a su lado pone una mano en su hombro y dice llanamente: “Creo que si quieres decirle algo, deberías hacerlo antes que sea tarde”.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yuuri corrió desde el tercer piso donde estaban los balcones hacia el primero donde por los pasillos del Musik Hall buscó los camarines; Los músicos estaban felicitándose y junto a Dmitri y Yang mi, siendo fotografiados, estaba Viktor sonriendo a todos con ese gesto ensayado y artificial. Su mascará resbaló sin pudor al notar que metros en frente de él estaba Yuuri que lo veía con su rostro humedecido. Caminó lentamente como quien se acerca al cadalzo, pero de forma símil a la obra, el japonés acortó la distancia con un emotivo abrazo.

Viktor se dejó envolver y aspiró su presencia como un pobre hambriento. Sus brazos temblaban al sentir la figura de quien pensaba nunca volvería a sostener. 

“Perdóname”, dijo finalmente al oído de Yuuri. Si el resto de la orquesta veía la escena, pretendieron que no era así y siguieron en lo suyo. 

“Eres un tonto”, murmuró Yuuri , “y tan dramático, ¿cómo se te ocurre componer una ópera?”, Viktor soltó un ruido que era entre risa y sollozo, así que el japonés lo abrazó más fuerte, arrugando la espalda de su chaqueta. 

En el amanecer, las cenizas de ambos aún lloraban abrazadas. 

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Otabek estacionó su motocicleta frente al departamento de Yuri Plisetsky, agarrando una bolsa con la comida que había comprado para el desayuno. Al abrir con su llave, el fato lo saludó ronroneando, por lo que se agachó a acariciar su cabeza. Luego caminó hacia la habitación donde Yuri se estaba vistiendo y con la camisa aún abierta se lanzó a los brazos del kasajo para saludarlo.

“¿Parezco profesor?”, preguntó cuando terminó de abotonar su camisa y Otabek recordó la inseguridad de su pareja cuando le preguntaron si podía hacerse cargo de la orquesta juvenil. Este era su primer día y realmente lucía ansioso, aunque preparado.

“Un maestro”, le confirmó.

Nuestro amor es un sueño, pero en mi ensueño  
puedo ver que este amor fue hecho para mi

Yuuri no era una persona madrugadora; sus mañanas siempre eran difíciles, en especial cuando sabía que una vez dejando el calor de sus cobijas comenzaría su nueva vida de correr de un lado a otro entre sus clases y su trabajo. El rasgar de la aguja sobre un vinilo y la voz de Louis Prima lo hicieron despabilar un poco, a su lado Makachín se estiró y luego se arrastró desde los pies de la cama hacia donde estaba el japonés y lamió su rostro. Minutos después, Viktor entró con una bandeja con café humeante, unas tostadas y tarta, las acercó a quien aún estaba acostado y con un beso en la frente le saludó.

“Buenos días, bello durmiente”

Mis sueños valen menos que hojalata para mi  
si no estas tú mi vida no puede empezar

Yuuri se estiró escandalosamente y luego se enderezó pata recibir un beso en los labios. Comieron, luego Yuuri preparó su ropa y su bolso y se metió a la ducha. Minutos después alguien entraba a hacerle compañía alegando que siempre había tiempo para tomar una ducha juntos. 

Makkachin los estaba esperando cuando por fin terminaron de alistarse para salir. La mañana de ese primer lunes de septiembre aún era fría, pero indicaba el nuevo comienzo de un año académico y de la vida de muchas personas. Atravesaron el parque, Yuuri con el bolso en sus hombros, la batuta de mango azul en su interior como amuleto de suerte y la ansiedad zapateando en la parte trasera de su mente; Viktor lo sabía y tal vez por eso, justo en la esquina donde se separaron, lo tomó de los hombros, entonces Yuuri y murmuró.

“Bueno... espero tengas un buen día...”

El ruso se acercó en un abrazo y le dijo con seguridad.

“Yo sé que tendrás un buen día”

Yuuri se sonrió, porque esa era la certeza que necesitaba. Eso era lo que siempre había querido. Que Viktor creyera en él más que él mismo, e incluso cuando Yuuri tenía problemas para creer en sí mismo. 

Así que amame como te amo en mi ensueño  
haz mi sueño realidad, dejemos de lado las formalidades  
ven a mi, mi ensueño

El resto del viaje en tren fue más calmado. Luego de bajar de la estación, caminó dos cuadras más, con confianza y entró al edificio que fue su Alma mater. En los pasillos saludó caras conocidas y buscó el pequeño salón donde sus pocos compañeros veían al profesor Caldini arreglar sus cosas. Finalmente, cuando el docente estivo listo, saludó a la clase y comenzó:

“...bienvenidos al curso de Introducción a la conducción, en estos cuatro meses veremos los fundamentos teóricos de la conducción musical y dirección orquestal que serán la base de estos dos años de estudio que les esperan...”

Yuuri se sonrió, abrió su libreta de notas donde en la primera hoja estaba el mensaje de Viktor. “Buen viaje”, decía y con fuerzas renovadas pensó que no podía esperar por comenzar esta nueva etapa.

+FIN+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La metáfora de las cenizas que lloraban abrazadas, pertenece a Oscar Hann.   
> La canción del final es My Reverie de Keely Smith, es una versión jazz del Reverie de Debussy, la idea era que la escena estuviese ambientada como con eso de fondo.
> 
> Gracias por leer y soportar mi hiato. Espero leernos en otra historia.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)la versión de Reverie de Chopin de la Royal Philarmonic Orchestra, es la que tocarán más adelante en esta historia
> 
> (2)Para imaginarlo mejor, vean en ytube: Helmut Lotti - L'amour est un oiseau rebelle 1999
> 
> (3)Para referencia vean en ytube: Rêverie - Claude Debussy - Leonardo Padovani e Diogo Carval


End file.
